Populars of Nottingham High
by ChippewaPrincess96
Summary: What happens when all of Connect 3 goes to high school due to being bad boys in the press? When the three most populars girls run into them what will happen? Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jella. Sequel Posted!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Camp Rock or any characters in it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Mitchie POV**

You wake up. It's raining and it's Monday.  
Looks like one of those rough days. Time's up!  
You're late again so get out the door (get out the door).

...  
UGGGH! Stupid Stupid Alarm! Why do you feel the need to ruin my pefectly good dreams! I was about to kiss the one and only Shane Gray! A.K.A the hottest person according to every maginze on the face of the planet this year! But no! You had to rip apart my happyness because somebody in this country we live in decided to make it a law for us to go to school! Couldn't you have given me five more God Damn minutes!?  
I unvolantiryly got up and out of bed, today I had to go practice dance with Caitlyn and Ella.

I'm Michaela or Mitchie Demetria Torres. I'm a 17 years old and go to Nottingham High School where I am a junior with my bestest friends in the whole-wide world Caitlyn and Ella. They are practically my sisters since we do everything, together! Since we were practically born we were raised together. But like myself they are very passionate about music, and dancing. We hope to one day make it big, and having it be our career. That is the goal we are trying to accomplish but being in High School, makes it kinda hard. We haven't exactly figured out what to do.

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed a pair of of dark washed jean torn short-shorts faded with a gold tone. As well as a gray camisole, a black leather jacket, and my gold and black studded belt. I curled my hair to but a little wave in it. Since my hair was pretty long, the style I was going for today mimicked Kim Kardashians signature style. I quickly did my make up with a light gold eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I looked at my clock it read 7:30. I grabbed my black stallettos and ran out my bedroom door.

Why may you ask am I dressing like this for school? Well I am the Queen Bee of the school. For a few reasons;  
1) I had a bubbly personality that everybody loved:D  
2) I dethroned the old queen Tess Tyler my freshamn year, by showing her up at the Talent Show and winning. As well as pushing her down a flight of stairs when I caught her making out with my boyfriend at the time, Chad Dylan Cooper. Lets just say I am way beyon confident for my own good.

Although I was the Queen Bee at my school I wasn't your average Queen. I wasn't a slutty cheerleader aho was with every single guy imaginable. In fact I was more a person who loved music, dance, cars, and a strong friendship. Did I forget to mention my best friends are royalty to.  
I ran into the living room hearing the family talking to each other.

"Buenos Dias Chicas!" I happily greeted everyone.  
"Morning Mitchie Mouse!" Ells, and Cat said  
"Morning honey, sit down eat some breakfast." My mom said  
"Mommy, I don't have time. I'll just get something from school. Common Cait, El, we have fresh meat to fry today." I said with a complete and total Mitchie smirk.  
My mom went to say something when Caity jumped in "Mama were gonna make sure Mitchie acts like a proper lady! She will be on her bestest behavior!"  
"Bye mama!"  
"Bye mum!" and we all walked out the door to our cars. Putting on our sunglasses.

I walked out to the garage to my Black 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse. Caity and Ella walked out to there's as well following me. Caity got into her Midnight Blue 2012 Saleen s7 Twin-Turbo, and Ella her Yellow 2012 Koenigsegg CCX.  
"Ladies wanna race?" I said with a smirk on my face.  
"You know it!"  
With that we sped through the streets of New Jersey headed off to school.

* * *

**Shanes POV**

"There is no way in hell that I Shane Gray am going to some stupid school!" I screamed sitting in out Connect 3 limo with my brothers. We were going to this school called Nottingham High School.  
"Same here!" Nate yelled.  
"Same- Bird!" Jase yelled excitedly.  
"You guys are going and that is final! The record label says you have been giving them way to bad of press. Your attitudes are out of this world. We have tryed everything physically possible and nothing. So until you get your act together you will be going to Nottingham High."  
"You can't make us! We can ruin your life! You can be fired, and then you wont have anyone else on this entire freaking plannet to manage! We can ruin you!" I said with a smile on my face.  
"Ha! Oh how you are so wrong! Yeah, your mothers gave me immunity from anything you threaten or plan on doing to me due to this little clause in out plan."  
"You will not do this!" Nate yelled so loud it could have blew up the Hoover Dam.  
"Oh yes I can, and there is nothing you can do about it!" I watched as Dave smiled. "And leave your Diva selves. Its not very attractive I have heard." With that he spead away, we dtood there with our mouth agape.  
"I CANNOT BELIEV THIS!" I shouted. He could at least of let us driven our cars here! There was absolutely no need to abandon us here!  
I felt an overwelming rage building inside of me, I wanted to blow like one of the stupid little tea kettles. I looked over at Nate who was standing there with the same expression I was. Then an idea struck me. Who am I? Shane Gray of course!  
"Guys, guys. Lets make the better of this," I pointed over to a group of girls who looked to be like cheerleaders. "Maybe we'll find some hot fans." I smiled  
"Shane, my bro you may be right!" They both smirked.

Before we could finish out converation we heard a loud noise. We watched as 3 of the most awesomest sports cars came speeding through the school gates.

* * *

**Review! Tell me should I continue with this story. **


	2. Meeting

**I Do Not Own Camp Rock. Warning- Cursing in this chapter**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

I sped down the highways with Caity and Ella not far behind me. I shifted, gaining even more of a distance than Caitlyn. I had taught her how to race better, so she would win more races. To be honest she wasn't bad, and I wasn't a horrible teacher either. Then you had Ella. She was a good racer as well, but she chose not to race half as much as I do. She prefered watching, and let me tell you Ella watching is kind of like telling a two-year old not to start a temper tantrum when they didn't get their way. Except Ells was more mature, but she gets distracted very easily, and by the simplest things, like I don't know-Birds.

We pulled into the schools parking lot taking our 3 reserved spaces. I mean honestly who could say being the 'Queen Bee' did not have its perks. I slipped of my Louis Vuitton sunglasses quickly grabbing my Prada purse throwing them inside. Time to make the first impression, If there were new people, I would surely have to show them the best this school had to offer. I got out of my car and waited for my girls to do the same.

"Mitchie Mouse! I am so dead serious when I say I will steal your car one day!" Caitlyn said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh " No way, will you touch my baby."

We linked arms and started walking proudly. Of course the cat calls, and wolf howls started, merely boosting my confidence even more by the second. Caitlyn broke my train of thought by saying "Mitch looks like our newbies are famous; pretty hot if I might add."

"What are you going on about?" I was slightly confused, first what famous kids would come to this town? Second, this wasn't the biggest town in the world so why would they be here?

"Mitchie, Caity's not lieing, look" Ella pointed to 3 boys who were staring mouths agape. I couldn't help but wonder who they were. They looked familiar, but I just couldn't place from where. We were all walking when we heard "CONNECT THREE!"

That's who they were! Well no duh! I watched laughing as girls swarmed around them. Well hell of course they were. It was Connect 3; with Shane Grey, voted number one hottie of the year! With Nate Black, voted number 2 hottie of the year. That's when I caught him staring at me deeply. Our eyes connected, and I simply couldn't look away.

"Someones caught a certain somebody's eye." She sung-teasingly. I looked at Caitlyn and Ella who were omitting the worlds biggest smiles.

"Maybe Kitty Cat, Maybe." I replied returning my glance to the lead singer of the so-called band Connect 3. I noticed Nate and Jason looking at Caitlyn and Ella the same way. "Introduce ourselves?" I shouldn't have asked because it was stupid, I already knew the answer.

"YES!" They squieled, with that we started walking their way.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

"Holy Crap!" I didn't know what to say. I was in aww at what I was seeing.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Nate replied very loudly. God my ear hurt after that! We saw a 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse, 2012 Saleen s7 Twin-Turbo, and a 2012 Koenigsegs CCX pull up and take three reserved spaces. Which I hadn't noticed until now, had gone untouched since we had been there. We stood there in amazement, still looking at the cars wanting to see their respective owners but when the doors opened we got shocked.

A FREAKING CHICK! The most beautiful girl I had seen on the face of the planet. She was a brunette, wearing a gray camisole, a black leather jacket, some torn dark washed jean short-shorts, and some very high black heels, that made her legs go on for miles. To say she was breathtaking was a complete and utter understatement, nothing compared. With her she had a dirty blonde girl with curly hair wearing white skinny jeans, converse, and a t-shirt that said 'Dance Your Heart Away' on the front.

On the other side she had a girl with jet black hair, in a jean skirt and a pink tank top with ruffles and white heels. She was covered in every type of bird accessories imaginable. 'OH! Jason's other half', I thought instantly. They were pretty, but nothing compared to the one in the middle.

"AHHHH CONNECT 3!" Before we could make our sweet escape we were surrounded by hundreds of girls. I wasn't really paying attention to all the screaming fans for once in my life. Instead the girls who captured our attention, and were staring at us. I smirked at the sight, They started walking towards us, ahh they just couldn't resist.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Umm!' Caitlyn sounded. A bunch of girls looked at us and silently started walking way, clearly disappointed. Caitlyn and Ella smirked, loving having so much power over everyone else. Obviously we weren't jerks of anytype. We were loved by everyone, well... except Tess Tyler. My attention was brought back to the boy's who were housing the biggest smiles.

HELL NO!

"Connect 3, ahh you must be the newbies." Caitlyn started. That was so like her, setting up the playing field for me to make my move.

"I guess so." The curly-haired boy replied. He must have been the male version of Caitlyn. As Shane and I were staring contently at each other. I just had a feeling. I think he was Nate.

"Yeah, and I," he said holding his hand out, "am Shane Grey, and you must be the Queen Bitch" he said nonshalontly.

WOAH! That boy did not just say that to my face. Caitlyn and Ella looked at him wide-eyed. "It's totally okay tho, I mean I know you shocked, like look at me I am Shane Grey, voted Hottie of the Year. So lets cut this short, your into us, were into you, how bout we ditch this awful place and 'hangout.' " he said wiggling his eyebrows. Jason and Nate smirked widely at the idea.

HE IS SOOOOO! Please don't send me to hell for this God. Caity and Ella must have thought the same thing as me, we walked up to the boys getting close to their faces, like we were about to kiss them, and glided our hands with their cheeks, instantly turning them red.

OOOOOOHHSSS and DANGGSS rang all over campus. I was beyond finished.

"You idiotic Popstars Jerks. I have no idea who taught you your manners as a kids, but you have absoluelty no right to treat us like that!" I could tell Cailtyn was just getting started but I stopped her. My voice started off in a mello tone with the slightest hint of anger. It got louder and louder with each word I spoke. It was hard at the same time I was trying to hold Caitlyn back, as was Ella. I hoped she would drop it, so she didn't do something we would all regret.

"We will not go with you for five minutes of fame! NO WAY in hell are we your sex toys! So go find some low life that will give you the time of day! Because we sure as hell will NOT! Go fuck yourself and get the hell out of my way!" I spun around with my girls and we walked off, pushing through. Throughout the exchange Caity had settled down. But now they were both laughing their asses off. Clutching me gasping for their last breath. "AND GET AN ATTITUDE CHECK WHILE YOUR AT IT! HERE AT NOTTINGHAM YOU EARN YOUR PLACE! ITS NOT HANDED TO YOU!'' Everyone else on campus went quiet with their eyes the sizes of saucers.

"DANNGGG!" and "GO TORRES!" were yelled from the boys, as they continued to gack at me. Before we entered school we looked back to see three shocked faces looking back at us. I smirked and went to continue my day.

* * *

**Boy's POV:**

"What just happened.." Nate asked flabbergasted still looking at the school entrance were the girls disappeared shocked of what they just heard. Never in our lives had we heard such a thing spoken to us like that! We were CONNECT 3! Jeez!

"I...Umm..they. I have noo idea." Shane was standing there like a complete an utter idiot.

Ring!

Ring!

"That must be the bell...guys...we...should go..now." Jason stammered. "Yeah come on there just jealous anyways, I mean we are the hottest people on the planet. We have awards to prove it, it's just jealousy on their part." Nate piped

The boys continued their way to the main entrance. When they reached the front office they were directed to the Principal's office for some talk.

"Welcome Boys!" Mr. Torres greeted. Maybe he was excited to have some big celebrities at this school. Since it seemed to have absolutely no appreciation what so ever.

"Hi" The boys managed to grunt out.

"So Welcome to Nottingham High Boys! I hope you are already feeling at home here. Seeing as if you will be here for the next.." he glanced down at his papers in hand "two years."

"WHAT!" We all cried out. Shane and Nate immediately jumping from their seats. Faces like a plum.

"Don't lie is only 3 to 7 days tops!" Nate yelled

"Yeah I mean who would want to stay in this hell-whole for 2 years no offense." Jason joined in.

"No Jase there is offense, our lives ar basically being cancelled for 2 years! AND because we have a 'attitude problem' which we do not!" Shane replied angry than before.

Now all boys were up and fuming. They would not stand for this . Not after the warm welcome they already got in the morning. By the way! We need to speak to him about this!

"Now boys please calm down and take a seat. I sort out everything with your parents and manager. You will finish you two-year left of school here and over the summer you will record and do you tours and such."

"And now Mr. Grey, Mr Black, and Mr. White I suggest you guys prepare yourselves we have to be in the assembly in 10 minutes to present you to the school and then we will give you each a tour guide to help you around."

"HOLD UP!"

Shane busted out "Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"So today we had a little encounter. I want to be a hundred and ten percent sure that it will not happen again." I said remembering what happened only minutes ago.

"What exactly went on?" Mr. Torres was confused, nothing bad ever happened here.

"We had an encounter with how do you say 'The Queen Bee and her Minions,' who cursed at us, slapped us, and many more! I want something done about this! I have never been treated this way before, I will not stand for this! I want something done!" he was yelling at this time with Nate and Jason nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay, I think I can do something about it, I know who the girls are, it will be resolved." he replied

Mr. Torres stood up and held the door open for the three boys "Now shall we.."

* * *

**Nate's POV:**

"Now shall we.."

"Whatever" We mumbled. Why in the world are we stuck in this crappy old town and school anyways? So we had attitudes now and then. But for no reason we were still normal and the same since when we started. Just a lot more cooler and with greater "fans". I honestly could care less anymore we no longer got to play our music. It was stupid and meaningless.

When we got to stop playing music we liked we stopped being the good boys that everyone in the world saw us as. So the stupid idea of bad boy attitudes was completely the labels fault. We wouldn't have signed if we knew our music would be completley changed.

In all honesty it was kind of hard for me to hide my excitement, I mean honestly, it was the first time i would go to high school since we got signed. Nobody in out bad got the full high school-partying, experience. But today we got our first official experience with those girls. Those girls, especially the blond with curly hair, my head kept going back to her. Damn she was hot, but I had never been treated with such disrespect. Maybe if she knew our story, they would understand our actions but Shane would be mad so no. I have to keep it to myself.

**Jason's POV:**

Wow. That is what was going on in my head, first we see possibly the most awesomest cars, aside from ours. I'm still shocked of what those mean girls said to us this morning. Then there was that girl with all the bird accessories and black hair. She was pretty, I couldn't help but smile as I though this. Me and her would get along really well. I missed being the old us. We used to have so much fun, we were trusted by everyone. Now, we were stuck up, although it was a complete act. We didn't get to play our music, so we figured make them miserable and rebel until they allowed us to. Lets just say it never came. I simply gave up a long time ago. The only thing I kept the same anymore was my obsession for birds. And that black-haired girl seemed to like the same thing, Maybe she was what I needed, to be able to be the old me. I was confused though were we really bad to those girls? Is that how the world looked at us?

**Shane's POV:**

THERE IS NO WAY I AM STAYING HERE IN THIS SCHOOL FOR TWO YEARS! How dare my parents agree to this! I only had an 'attitude' because of the label! Maybe they were the ones who needed an attitude check. Especially after the lied to us, we signed a contract saying we could play our own music, but not shortly after they completely chopped up everything, and made us into a cookie cutter band. It was in no way who we wanted to be! admitted I was excited, high school aka, girls. And from the welcome we got from those three, I can tell its going to be hell. HELL! It sucked already. The best cars in the world, cars I might add weren't available here in America yet, especially the Bugatti, were owned by those..those..chicks! How in the world did they pull that off!

* * *

**Girls POV:**

"Wow Mitch you really killed the new meat" were some of the compliments that us girls received when we reached our lockers.

"What a major disappointment" Caitlyn sighed

"I completely agree! HOW DARE THEY INSULTS US!" Mitch shouted her anger still very well present from the encounter with the three popstar's.

"Calm down Mitchie Mouse, they'll be gone soon don't the have some type of obligations out side of school, like tours, and stuff?" Ellas tried to calm her down knowing what could happen if she didn't. Lets just say Mitchie is a million times worse than Caitlyn when she's in her moods.

"Yeah, I mean they probably will stay 1 to 2 weeks tops."

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. Hey are we going to the race track today Dom and Bryan have been nagging me to get into a race, they miss us, and haven't seen a good race in a long time apparently."

"Obviously! I need release some anger toward Nate. Did you see the way he was looking at me up and down. Ugg. total creeper! And with that attitude I don't know how he can get a girl. Unless there all gold diggers!" Caitlyn shuddered at the thought.

Mitch and Ella tried not to laugh knowing all to well of the crush that Caitlyn had on the youngest band member.

"Ok Caity. Mitchie Mouse of course I'm going!" Ella laughed

"Ok well let's go and then we can tell Dad. He said we are having an assembly for the 'newbies' and you know Tess will try and take our seats." Mitchie motioned the girls to go.

* * *

**Boy's POV:**

"Welcome, to our regular Friday we have some news as you all know..." Mr. Torres started the regular news of the week.

"To much talking!" Shane wined as they were backstage waiting

"Chill out Shane." Nate commented when he noticed Shane pacing, he was a little annoyed with Shane himself. HELL he usually is annoyed with Shane.

"Let's Welcome our new students to North Ridge High. CONNECT THREE!" After we left backstage we were ambushed by girls from the bleachers. All but 3 girls and the boys who seemed un-amused by the fact that we were here. "WE LOVE YOU!"

"Never. Ever. Are you to leave class alone. Well go missing with the girls at this school." Nate stated watching girls trying to jump on stage.

"I totally agree with you!" Shane shouted over the noise.

"Guys? Aren't those the girls from this morning?" Jason pointed to the front were they were sitting. Sure enough it was them.

"Yeah they are" Mr. Torres walked toward the boys and shouted over the noise.

"Sorry boys I'll get this taken care of immediately." The boys nodded scared to move. We watched as he walked over to the three girls from this morning. He started talking with them, and they nodded their heads.

"Why is he talking over with the three chicks?" Shane asked confused.

Almost instantly the girls climbed on the bleachers railings "How is that even possible with heels?" Jason asked A loud whistle broke the screams of the girls below. They turned around to face the brunette, Connect 3 had encountered earlier. Shane stood there staring surprise at the power she had.

The curly and black haired girls started "QUIET!"

The Middle Hot Brunette interfered. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO YOU GOD DAMN SEATS NOW!"

We were all shocked to say the least, as all the girls quickly made their retreat back to the bleachers "Thank you girls" The girls nodded and sent Mr. Torres innocent smile.

"They will be with us for a couple of year, and you are to give them a normal high school experience, No Fans will bother them! Or you can kiss your social life goodbye. Return to you classes. Goodbye" With that the school left.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella may I have a word please." Mr. Torres asked.

We were shocked, when he addressed them. Then we realized! Oh yeah! Trouble! There gonna get in trouble, we all sang happily in our minds. When the last students left the three girls jumped and raced to Mr. Torres. "Daddy!" They shouted.

They laughed and once separated made their ways to us boys confused on what was going on.

"Boys I would like to introduce you to my daughter's Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella" Mr. Torres he said proudly.

**Shane's POV:**

THERE HIS DAUGHETRS! WHAT! apparently Nate was confused and spoke up.

"Umm sir not to be rude but umm they do not look like you.." he just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but Mitchie here." He motioned to the hot one. So that's her name hmmm."She is my only blood related daughter, but I have known them two all there lives. And love them as my own."

"Oh" They all gave the boy's innocent smiles. "They will be your tour guides, since you have a lot of the same classes.'' I smirked at the thought this can not be all that bad at all.

"So Ella Bell you will help Jason, Caity Cat you will help Nate and Mitchie Mouse you will help Shane ok?" We were just nodding our heads until we actually processed what Mr. Torres was saying. As if in que we all screamed "WHAT!?"

* * *

**Review! Review! What did you think!? Thoughts on next chapter? 7 reviews for next chapter.**


	3. Tour Guides

**I Do Not Own Camp Rock**

* * *

Mitchie's Pov:

"Daddy please no. Come one on I don't even like them or their music!" I begged, after their way of treating women this morning I was not about to spend the year helping them. For all I cared they could go to hell!

"Yeah, they are complete cave man!" Caitlyn backed me up. I was in complete shock, she was totally obsessed with Nate Black not that long ago. But with this mornings events I see why she was that way.

"Yes please Daddy!" Ella was now begging as well, which really was not Ella behavior, she usually used her sickly sweet manner. Thats why they nicknamed us Charlies Angels. We had a sickly sweet side, which came in hand to get what we want, and a kick your ass side, that came in handy for just that.

"Now Michaela Demetria Torres, Caitlyn Marie Gellar, and Elliana Andrea Pardo, You will not speak like this! I know all of you know ever teacher and this school like the palm of your hands. So it would help me, if you showed them around. So girls Please!." He begged us.

"But Daddy! Please." We protested. I was not going down without a fight. We gave the thing he simply couldn't say no to. Puppy Dog Eyes. Damn it! It didn't seem to be working. So, as usual the girls and I practically shared the same mind. We started fake crying, letting tears drip down our angelic faces. In just a few more seconds I wouldn't have to do this task.

"GIRLS THAT"S ENOUGH! I know you all are fake crying. You forget, I know all of you like the back of my hand. Now you had better hurry up, I gave you home room and first period free so you show the boys around the school and all the teachers. So I suggest you start now. Or else."

"Yes sir" We mumbled looking down. Damn it! Why now of all times does he not go for our puppy dog face, or crying! With that daddy started walking away.

"Well we are lucky Mitchie Mouse, at least he did not here about this morning." Caitlyn whispered.

"Oh yes, thank you Caitlyn. If I hear anymore of the nonsense that happened this morning or those foul word Michaela So help me god I will take away your car. I do not want to hear from these boys that you treated them or anybody else in this school with such disrespect! We have taught you better than that! We don't need you girls becoming like Tess! You all know how that turned out! And that is the same for you Caitlyn and Elliana; Clear?" we looked at him worried, he wouldn't dare take my baby! "Good! Have a good days guys!" He waved as he left through the main doors.

"Great Caity you really had to remind about that." I winned. "You know I need that tonight!"

"Yeah let's just get this over whinny!" She smirked. I looked over to the boys who just had amused expressions on their face's. Funny haven't noticed them in this whole disscution with my father.

* * *

No one's Pov:

The 6 teenagers awkwardly stood looking at each other no really sure where to make a move or begin the dreadful talking.

"So Michaela, Caitlyn, and Elliana right?" Jason started. Of course being the one feeling less tension between the group of teens. Especially towards Mitchie and Shane.

"Um yeah, Well... Mitchie for short." Mitchie introduced.

"Yeah and Cait for me." Caitlyn piped in.

"And I'm Ella" she seemed a little happy for the introduction which Cait sent a glare in her direction to make, he back in defense position. And she returned to glaring to them all, as were Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Yeah well. Hi I'm Jason, Jase for short." He held out his hand, which the girls gladly shook sensing he was more friendly then he had intended in the morning.

"Well you three nicer after this morning." Shane commented, while smirking.

"Well if some people, would not have been so rude and insulting this morning. You may have not been received with such a nice welcome." Caitlyn shot back, smiling.

"Is that your definition of Nice? In anyway that was the exact opposite. Because that was my definition of desperate wanna bees." Nate retorted.

"Wannabees! Your bandmates are the only desperate wannabee's I can see here."Caitlyn screetched.

Mitchie and Ella were trying to hold Caitlyn back before anything else happened that they would soon regret if their father heard.

"Cait chill. Member we need our cars just think of that and what will happen tonight. " Mitchie tried to put some reason in the argument before it got any uglier.

"Well if you "ladies" would hurry the hell up with you argument we could start this crappy tour and go home sooner. Before I reach the age of 60 would be nice, so lets go now, chop chop we don't have all day." Shane interrupted. Putting up air quotes in the ladies part.

"You know what Grey you are A.."

"Mitchie! please! Not now sis. Let's just finish and be done with k? Remember tonight." Ella was right now the only voice of reason right now. The girls knew she was hinting about racing and they definitely need their cars.

"Yeah" She sighed.

"So come on Jason. I will show you the way. Mitch, Cait please behave with your "tourist"." Ella said quickly grabbing Jason hand and leading him away from the gym out into the hallway.

"Yeah let's go Grey. Bye Caity Cat try not to kill anyone before lunch. Or at least call me before you do, I could use a good show for good luck, before my race tonight." Mitchie tried to lighten up the mood before grabbing Shane's hands as well and walking out of the auditorium.

"Guess that leave us now. So come on Black we got some major touring to do" Cailtyn said as she motioned to the doors leading out of the gym as well.

* * *

Shane's POV:

"So not that I am complaining here but are you planning of ever letting go of my hand Michaela." I smirked since we left the auditorium here hand stayed put in mine as we walked across the campus. That had been like 5 minutes ago.

Strangely though I sort of liked it there. Somehow it gave my hand some warm feeling that buzzed through my stomach. I could feel my cheeks wanting to flush.

"Ugg First of all Grey It's Mitchie. And yeah whatever." she replied in an uninterested tone As soon as she let go I felt the little buz go away. And I was sort of disappointed, not that I would admit that to anyone.

"So here we pass the main office as you may already know, and yeah over there is the library. Not that you are gonna use for much, are ya Grey?"

"Well Torres why would you know now? Planning on stalking me anytime soon? And really now are we in last name basis? Great way to start talking after the way you welcomed us this morning."

"Shut it you deserved that type of welcome. So let just finish this tour and go and be done with it, and with you!"

"Whatever miss pushy" I muttered. But I had to admit, it was kinda hot.

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

After an hour and 40 minutes of the torture tour and endless snappy comments from both of us we ended it at his locker with 5 minutes before the bell announcing second period.

"Well then Grey here is your locker and I'm sure you can find your way to you classe's now so. So bye." I smiled as I turned around to leave.

"Well Torres back to last name basis again. I thought we progressed from that to insults instead?" Shane replied with a smirk as he put his books in his locker, I turned back around to face him,

"Ha! Whatever Grey just get out of my way." I started to walk away when I heard him respond.

"Well looks like the girl with the hot bod, has the bitchy attitude that continues all day, everyday, then huh Mitchie."

I turned around in my heels and walk back.

"excuse me?" I put my hand in my hips and glared at him.

"You heard me Miss Bitchy Mitchie. HA! it even rhymes" he laughed.

"Well at leas I'm not some stuck up cookie-cutter popstar, that can't sing, with anger issue's and no manners. That treats women like their some prize to men." I smirked.

"Really well from were I'm standing your only missing the popstar part. Which by the way is Rock star. By the way I can sing! And I do not treat them in that way."

"Oh really? In your dreams Popstar! Your not even close, to having manners, I have the manners you don't" I finished poking his chest a couple times.

Till now I did not realize how close our face's actually were. I could not help but stare into his big brown eye's. I had to admit they were hot, but they were glaring into mine. My back was against a locker now and Shane in front of me. He placed his hands on my hips, holding me securely in place.

"And now what makes you think that Mitch?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered with the feeling that I was so close to him.

It was uncanny and when I saw his smirk I knew he enjoyed what he just done to me. I wanted to pull away but for some reason I couldn't, there was just an urge to stay.

I saw him start to lean in and close his eyes I couldn't help to fallow his lead myself. And that's when I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine. The kiss started slow at first and it began turning sort of sweet. But then it started to get a little fierce and rough. I had stepped slightly away from his locker, and moved towards him. Pushing my body to mold into his, it seemed to fit there perfectly. I could feel his toned body through his clad shirt. Thats when I was pushed against the lockers and his hands were on my back as they had traveled from my waist. While my hands made their way to wrap around his neck.

Ring

Ring

Ring

The Bell. That's what snapped me back to reality. What the hell was I doing! I tried to gain all my force back and push Shane away from me. He was looking at me confused.

"Uh I gave you the tour and um I have to go" With that I turned around and ran as fast as I can txting Ella and Caity to meet me out front to skip school today major disaster at the lockers. Only slightly hearing him yelling for me in a distance.

* * *

Nate's POV:

What is wrong with this girl? For one she isnt jumping on me, since the minute we got here. And not once giving me a second glance. It's like she doesn't even acknowledge that I am famous or that I am a star. She is the first of her kind well maybe accept from her other two friends. But she.. She's something special. I can just tell, she's different.

"Hey singer boy ever planning on visiting dreamland cause your sure there alot. Plus, we have to hurry up and get this thing over ya know?"

That popped me out of my thoughts.

"Psh. yea whatever. Let's get this stupid thing over with. Its a waste of time."

"If its such a waste of time, I'm gonna leave" Caitlyn replied turning around to exit the room.

"You do that, and I'll tell Mr. Torres, you left me." I said smirking. There was no way I wanted this girl anywhere but near me.

"Whatever. Come on!" she said

We were walking through the library with her showing me the production room and such. Of course she was waving and greeting the librarians that passed bye.

"Kiss up" I muttered.

"Whatever Black. At least I get to use the recording and dancing studio whenever I want for all the kiss upping I do" Caitlyn stated with the worlds biggest smile, that made me melt.

"Yea like I care...Wait! Did you say a recording studio?" I asked. Maybe this school was not so bad afterall.

"Uh Yeah? Daddy T made it for me and Mitchie to spend some time together, making music." She looked at me in a confused matter.

"Duh! I'm a rockstar. I need a place to hang and do my stuff with my brothers. If you don't mind we will be using it for the next two years" I finished proudly.

"HA! Keep dreaming Buddy. You and your "bandmates" are not even getting near my recording studio for the next two years. That will happen in a cold day in hell."

"We will see about that Gellar" I smirked.

"Last Name's call off really?" she asked with a smirk of herself.

"Well yeah you and your friends are starting it, so why not go along?"

"Well... cause your's are hilarious!"

"Uh How so?" I asked. Last names are not hilarious. Are they?

" Hmm... Let me see Your's is Black, Shane's is Grey, and Jason's is White. Are you like portraying a rainbow or something? Or is it shades of some type?" She finished laughing really hard.

"Anyway I gave you your tour so peace!"

I just glared at her. And when she started to walk away I called after her.

"Don't get your hopes up. I will make sure that recording studio becomes available to us and of course to only us. So yea you and bitchie friends can start packing already " I smirked when I saw her stop and turn around. But my smirk fell when I saw her eyes as she started to walk back to me. They were full of hatred and anger.

Oh no...

* * *

Caitlyn's POV:

When I walked to him I asked.

"What did you say Black?"

He looked sorta scared which I smirked off. I love when I can sense fear of people.

"Uh...I..." He stammered when I got close to him.

What I did not realize was that I took one bad step and within seconds I went tumbling in front of him. I saw his hand try to stop my fall but all I got was him making me fall faster.

Nate's back touched the ground first and I saw him wince in pain. But I soon fallowed short falling on top of him and our lips connecting in the way and my palms went to his chest. My eyes went wide as I saw his do the same. His lips and mine started to move at the same time. As my eyes closed as well. Oh My Fucking God this so not happening. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands went up to his curly hair. I started to run them through his hair.

Wait why am I liking this? I mean sure Nate was my celebrity crush as Mitchie and Ella would say but I'm likeing this way more than I should. He is completely disrespectful, he doesn't care about you. He's just going to use you! No Cait get yourself together, he is the Jerk from this morning.!

With that simple thought I pushed my self away and got off him. As I helped him off I knew I had to get away.

"Umm.. Thanks for catching from my fall. And yeah I have to got bye Nate."

I did a short wave before I picked up my bookbag and headed for front door. To hear a faint 'Caitlyn!' When I got a txt from Mitchie

Meet me out front Ditching Schools Today Pronto!

~ Mitchie~

"You read my mind Mitch" I mumbled as I hurried out.

* * *

Jason's POV:

As me and Ella walked through the school we actually had a decent talk. She told me how she, Mitchie and Caitlyn met in kindergarten and how they hit it of instantly. She also told me the story of how them three became the head of the school. I thought it was funny how they dequeened a girl named Tess. She then explained to me how her, and the other girls used to be best friends with Tess, and everything went down hill from there. As I explained how me and my bandmates met. And stuff of that matter.

Although one thing we both had in common was our passion for birds. I can not belive I found someone who love's birds as much as me.

OOOH! I know I will ask her on a date to go bird watching! :D

"Hey Ella?"

"Hmm?'

I rubbed my neck nervously as I stumbled with my words.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time. You know bird watching or something?"

I saw her smile and nod.

"Sure, it be like a bird date!" She squealed.

"OOOH! That was thinking too!" I excited tell her. Wow she is like my perfect birdy match! Yes now Shane and Nate can not say anything about my passion. Ha! cause now i have a bird watching buddy! And they don't have anybody! Well maybe Caitlyn, and Mitchie would be a match for them. :D

* * *

Ella's POV:

Omg I know Mitch and Cait are gonna kill me but he is just to cute and to funny not to like. I mean really I never met someone who liked birds as much i liked them. As we walked I felt my pocket vibrate.

"Hmm that's funny I thought pocket's do not vibrate. But mine just did." I asked him confused.

He look confused as well, and started pacing when it looks like an idea hit him.

"OOH maybe it was you phone!" he exclaimed happy!.

I smiled and replied. "Your right. That is the pocket my phone is on" I pulled my phone out to see a message.

Meet me out front. Ditching school today. Pronto!

~ Mitchie

"Come on Jase, Mitchie Mouse wants me to meet her at the front. She wants to Ditch apparently, you can come with to if you want." I smiled at the idea, but I turned to a frown when i saw his face expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused why he seemed sorta down.

"I don't think they would like me you cause of the whole morning incident. We, well I kind of mad a bad impression, especially sticking up for Nate and Shane. Plus I can't Ditch you know my manager and parent's would kill me" He replied with a laugh at the end.

I smiled at his statement." Don't be silly, we just acted like that because Mitch and Caitlyn will not take any of them insulting them in any way. Plus if they know the real you like I do, I am pretty sure they would love you."

"Really. You think so?" I nodded eagerly as we walked back.

"Yeah plus you don't have to Ditch. You could just meet them."

"Ok. Sure then I'll Ella" He smiled at me which made me sort of blush. I couldn't believe I was going on a birdy date with him! As we neared the entrance we saw something that we almost burst out laughing at.

* * *

No One's POV:

Mitchie was rushing through the front doors running as fast as her heels could taking her. Not wanting to look back in fear of what may happen. At the same time Caitlyn was running out of the Library as well. What both girls did not know was that they were headed straight for each other.

Without even glancing up both girls collided and fell backwards right on their butts. Both letting out loud groans of pain.

"I'm Sorry..." Both started but when they looked at each other they just laughed it off and began to stand up when they heard laughter from another direction getting near. They looked around and saw Ella and Jason making their way over to them.

"Uh Ella, doll, I think someone is following you" Mitchie stated.

"Yeah and I'm not sure if it is a good type of company either" Caitlyn butted in.

"Don't worry guys Jason is really cool and also sorry for what happened this morning here let him explain to you" she stepped back and Jason stepped out front

"Uh.. Hi..."

***********.3o minutes later*************

The Bell rang 30 minutes ago but the 4 teenager's were still sitting in the steps by the front doors of the high school. After Jason explained himself for his behavior the girl took quite a liking to him and started to talk more for half an hour. Both Mitchie and Caitlyn had simply forgotten about their previous encounter's. That untill Mitchie looked down at her phone and saw that she still had not exited out of her sent message. She froze and look sorta pale. Which Jason picked up imediately, he was really good with that stuff they found out.

"Mitchie you alright there?" he asked while the other two girls turned around at her with concern in their eyes.

"Uh .. yeah I just remembered the reason why we have to Ditch today." She stated still looking at her phone. Caitlyn froze the memories coming back of what she needed to tell her friends.

"Yeah we should go girls. Jase you coming with?" she asked

"Naw sorry girls. Can't Ditch today manager's orders, I might just killed enough for staying half an hour past the bell right now."

"Oh it'd ok don't worry about that Jase. Just tell your teacher we were giving your tour and they will excuse you in a matter of seconds" Ella smiled.

"Really? thanx Ella Bells Your AWESOME!" he squealed and hugged her.

"Haha Ok Jase. But your really cool and do you have a sports car just asking out of the blue here?" Mitchie started.

"Uh yeah I got a brand new Koenigsegg Agera R why?"

Mitchie looked at Cailtyn and Ella who nodded their heads eagarly.

"Well do you wanna come to this cool place with us? It's mainly racing but it also sort of a club dance party thing?" She asked eager to know his answer.

"Yeah Jase you should come you would so fit in. And I'm sure you can help Ella their" Caitlyn persuaded wiggling her eyebrows in a way of saying Yeah-I-saw-you-checking-her-out look. Mitchie just giggled when she saw them both blush.

"Uh yeah girls that would be pretty awesome!" He excitedly replied.

"Well cool just text Ella you address and get your car ready. We will come to pick you up at your house. And don't tell your bandmate's you know we sorta have this place a secret and we are not sure that we can trust them at all with what happened this morning." Mitchie stated.

"Ok Mitch and yeah I understand and wait how did you know I had Ella's number?" He asked confused. Caitlyn just giggled and replied.

"Well Jase you can call it a women instinct oh she will give you our number as well ok?"

"Ok now i think you should get to class, we do not want you dead before tonight." Ella giggled.

"Yeah your right bye girls!" he waved as the girls started to walk away. But he called out

"WAIT!"

They turned around confused

"GROUP HUG!" he yelled as the girls just giggled and complied.

"Bye Jase!" The all said at once happy smiles on their faces.

As Jason made his way to his class worried of the killing he would get from his brother's if they found out who his new friends were.

* * *

**What do you think? How about 5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	4. Friends?

**I do not own Camp Rock! Sadly! **

**I LOVED YOUR GUYS REVIEWS! 8 in a day! Thank you for those who favorited and followed!**

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

As we drove toward a starbuck's, my mind kept on remembering back to when I had shared that kiss with Shane. No doubt that was inrevocably something more than just a kiss. I mean come on in what kiss do you fell like your a exploding with electricity? What kiss makes your insides, burst with fire. Obviously, it wasn't the fire that made your lips burn, so you wanted to remove them immediately. NO! This kiss was full of passion, and desire, and something else. I just...I do not even know how to explain it in full. I guess the girls will have to help me.

I parked near the entrance and got out of my car as I waited for Ella and Cait to come out of their cars. When they came towards me we entered the coffee shop and orderded their drinks. I ordered a Caramel Macciado, Caity a Vanilla Bean Frappachino, and Ella a Strawberry's and Creme Frappachino. They were our usual. We almost never had to say, they just had them prepared for us, as soon as we stepped through the door. I smircking when I saw the casheer checking us out. Ha wow boys they never change. Especially not Connect 3 Boys. But I was shocked to say the least by Jason he was... different. I felt bad when he told us that the reason they acted like bad was to get there label to let them play their music. But, it never happened, and they all became the characters they were trying to be.

When we finally got to our regular seats the awkward silence began and we slurrped our drinks.

It was interrupted by Ella. "So umm Mitch why are we ditching today?

"Well you know... Can't a girl just spend a nice morning with her two best friends while sipping some coffee?" I simply laughed nervously looking at the floor. Being me I lifted my head a little to see my friend's face's. I saw Ella just smirking at her with a face showing, "Just-Spill-". But Caitlyn was looking distance and just sighed.

Some minutes of silenced passed until it was broken by both Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"I kissed Shane" "I kissed Nate" We blurted out at the exact same time. In a matter of seconds Ella responded by almost choking on her drink. She started spitting it back up. Ignored by both of the other girls. As Mitchie stared at Caitlyn in shock and Caitlyn did the same with Mitchie. But the stare contest was broken by a very excited Ella who seemed to just have recovered from her near death experience.

"Oh my gosh! I cant believe-Aww you girls! I knew you liked them!" She squealed and was bouncing on her seat. Running over to give the both of us a hug.

"I do not like him!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shouted at the same time. Returning there gase to one Ella just laughed it off.

"Oh girls do not go there, its obviously clear your in denial"

"Ella it was an accident I'm pretty sure me nor Mitchie ment to kiss them and I think we should just forget this whole ordeal" Caitlyn said.

"I agree with Caity. Let's just forget it. And anyways are we preforming tonight? Cause if we are I suggest we head to the dance studio and start practicing and text Lola, Peggy, Sander's and Barron. Maybe they will be able to meet us there, and we might need there help with the choreograhy."

"OOH! Also we have to go and tell Brian and Dom (Yes if you watched Fast and the Furious, they are those characters) about bringing Jase to the track!" Ella smiled at the thought of Jason , while Mitchie and Cailtyn just shook their heads and giggled.

"Yea come on girls." Caitlyn montioned to get up and the girls went to their cars to get ready for tonight. By golly they would defiantely be having fun tonight.

Jason's POV:

I started walking back into the school. I wasn't going to lie, I was slightly confused about where to go. It wasn't because I was confused. I was just to intregued by my tour guide. She was hot, and was going on a date with me. YEAH ME! When I walked into first period, I was already 30 minutes late and of course to my birdy tragedy my bandmate's had the same first period as well.

When I open the door every eye in the classroom turned to me and I saw and old lady I assume the teacher at the head desk. She was dressed in a black suit, with these frilly, ruffles on her coat. She was wearing shiny black heel shoes, they were super pointed. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Hello I am , I assume you do realize you are 30 minutes late young man?" She asked her voice was so raspy and harsh, it was almost like nails on a chalkboard.

"Uh...um.. yeah Michaela, Elliana, and Cailtyn were giving me a small tour of the school. You know for me to get acustomed." I stuttered out. SHE LOOKES SO SCARY! LIKE A WITCH ON HALLOWEEN! PLEASE DEAR LORD! SAVE ME! I PROMISE I WILL ACT GOOD FOR THE LABEL NO MORE BAD BOY!

"Oh Mitchie, Ella , and Caity such nice girls, gave up their class time for you young man. Please take a seat your book is there. And dn't worry about your tardey it will not matter." She smiled sweetly and motioned to a desk in the back near Shane and Nate who by now were giving me glares.

"Yes mam" I walked to my seat trying to prepare myself for the questions from my lovely bandmates. Not.

Boy's POV

As Jason sat in his seat Mrs. Wagner continued with her English Lesson. Shane and Nate were quick to send a text to Jason.

'Where in the hell have you been? And what do you mean you got a mini tour with all 3 of the chicks? You were supposed to come to class, with us!'

-Shane

Shane sat there thinking in complete disbelief, how in the world! I get cussed out by this girl. The hottest girl in existance. Hotter than the sun hot! Like nothing could surpass her hottness.

'Dude really 30 minutes late? What the fuck? And tour with the three little sassy chicks?'

-Nate

Nate sat there thoughts drifting back and fort from the english lesson of the day, and the one and only Caitlyn Gellar. She was... I don't know how to describe her. She seemed perfect for me. She knew when I was talking crap. She was the girl version of myself.

Jason sighed already expected this from his arrogant bandmates he quickly sent a quick Message to both.

'When me and Ella finished the tour it was already past bell, She met up with her friends by accident and I just left and they just told me to say I was with them so I do not get a tardy that's it.'

-Jason

Shane and Nate just shrugged it off no really caring about Jason. Just thinking about the fact of the kiss they both had experienced in the morning, and the amazing girls who they shared it with.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for all of the boys, where were stuck in school learning. Well more or less learing as their thoughts kept drifting to this morning when they shared their kisses, with the girls. Altough the girls were now heading to meet Jason. As it was around 7 when the girls arrived at there house.

No one's POV: Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella all got out of the car wearing summer dresse's that wear not tight at all. And of course either ballet flats or or flip flops. Mitchie was wearing a baby blue halter top dress. Caitlyn was in a orange spagetti strap dress, and Ella was in a hot pink strapless dress. They were not really that impressed with the size of the house since they as well lived in the same neighborhood and their house's were pretty big too.

When they reached the front door they knocked softly, all having showcases small smiles on their face's as it being friday.

When the door open they saw a pettite woman with dark curls and soft brown eye's that almost matched Mitchie's. She was fairly older, but still very pretty.

"Why hello there. How can I help you girls?" Her smile was warms and inviting which the girls already took a liking too. Mitchie was the first to talk.

"Hi. Um I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn and Ella umm we are Jason's friends. I don't kn-" Mitchie was cutt off with two women coming to the door. Their apperance was almost as Jason's and as Nate's, so we presumed them to be their mothers.

"Oh You must be the girls Jason told me about!" She smiled at them. "Come in please girls. I'm Emily, by the way Jason's mom. And this is Denise, Shane's Mom. And I'm Lily, Nate's Mom" she said pointing to the two women. While, Denise and Lily smiled and waved at the girls.

"It's nice to meet you" The girls answered with smiles of their own.

"Jase told us he was going out with frineds but I never expected to be three beautiful girls" The girls simply blushed and offered small "Thank yous" As the three moms started to know more about the girls Shane and Nate passed by almost choking on their drinks when they saw who was in their house.

"WOAH! mom why are they here?" Shane asked as he eyed the girls especially Mitchie. Thoughts immediately going to their kiss. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, and kiss her uncontrollably.

"SHANE JOSEPH GRAY!" The three women yelled.

"Apologize now!" Denise scolded at the boys while the girls just put on inoccent smiles.

"Sorry" they mumbled

"That is no way to treat guest's especialy if they are Jason's new friends!" Lily scolded both boys.

"Thats impossible. I mean, wait! Mom... what do you mean frien-" Nate was about to ask, but was cut off with Jason coming down the stairs.

"Ella! Mitchie! Caitlyn! I am so happy you guys could come!" Jason exclaimed in excitement and gave each girl a big hug. The girls just giggled.

"Hi Jase!" The girls grinned. The three mom's smiled as he girls interacted with Jason. While Shane and Nate starred at them with wide-eyes and jaws dropped on the floor.

"Well I think we should start going if we wanna make it in time early back right Mrs. White?" Caitlyn piped in.

"Oh non-sense girls. You are showing Jason the town and night skyline take your time but I do expect for you come by 12 and please just call me Emily" Emily smiled as they four teenagers were nearing the door.

"Yes Emily," The girls smiled and gave them small hugs. "It was really nice to meet you and I'm sure our moms would love to meet you later as well" Mitchie added

The three lady's grinned at the thought of new shopping buddy's. All thinking of ways for the wives to get their children together. There was just something there. And they all knew it, in one way or another. "Of course dear!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Now off you go" Lily waved as the doors closed and Shane and Nate still jaws dropped.

Girls POV:

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella followed Jason as he went to the garage and get his car.

"Were are your car's?" Jason asked suprise no to see them, since it was a a race "and what' with the dress's?"

"Oh don't worry we are just taking a detour and i love your bird bracelet Jase!" Ella squealed as they got into his car and moved to Mitchie's house three houses down. Jason blushed and Mitchie and Caitlyn just snickered from the back.

Boys POV:

Shane and Nate just stood there mouth's still on the floor of what they just witnessed.

"Shane, Nate close your mouth's, unless you want to find a fly in there." Their mom's laughed and made their way back to the kitchen.

"Nate...please tell me you saw that too?" Shane mumbledm still in shock. Jason with My Mitchie.

"Uh...he...she...they...together?" Nate stammered with his words, Jason with Caitlyn. As Shane recovered he grabbed his jacket and keys and smacked Nate's head. No way in hell was Jason getting her!

"Let's go bro we need to see what this is all about" Nate shook his head grabbed his jacket and fallowed Shane out the door.

As the two boys walked over to Shane's car they heard voice's not far from their house. They looked at each other and walked over near some bushes. They saw Jason, Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn all laughing at something and standing buy each of their cars.

"What do you think they are doing?" Shane whispered to Nate. He just shrugged and responded.

"I have no clue but let's just watch and see."

When they looked back they saw Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella takin off their dress's their eye's went wide. But calmed when they saw that they had clothe's underneath them.

Mitchie was wearing another tight strapless turquoise dress underneath, cut completely up the sides covered in lace, with a white ribbon that tied up both sides.. This gave it sort of a corset look, which had Shane literaly almost drooling on the floor and with his face even closer to the bush. Then she opend the door of her car and got a small black leather jacket and put on Black strappy heels.

Caitlyn on the other hand was wearing Orange Club mini dress with mixes of brown and gols in it. She was addressing it with some gold jewlery and finished with brown stiletto boots. Nate was mirely a seconds from jumping out of the bush trying to restrain himself and Shane from blowing their cover.

Ella was just wearing a simple black tank top dress that at the edge's had little designes of white birds and flower's moving up. With a glittery silver belt secured onto her middle she completed it with adding just some hoop earing and whitel simple stiletto's. Jason was to busy staring at her bird desgins and Ella's beauty more tha her outfit.

Shane and Nate obsereved as the girls talked to Jason and laughed like they were best friends of life. Once they saw that they all nodded, got into their cars and headed out.

"Come on Shane let's go. We can't lose em" Nate whispered to Shane. he just nodded and they headed to their mom's car so they could no be recogonized.

Girls Pov:

The girls drove through the streets for 20 minutes until they reached a gate with a little gaurd stand on the side. Mitchie went first.

"Hey Roman!" She smiled softly at the gaurd

"Well hello Mitchie, I haven't seen you around in a while. How have you been?"

"I have been great Roman thanks. So the last car from behind is our new friend a newbie let him pass ok?"

"Sure Mitchie. Go on Ahead i'm sure Dom and Brian are dieing to see their best racer's" Roman laughed softly and Mitchie just smiled and nodded. All the car's made their way through the gate. Jason being a little scared seeing the big man in the security office. Not beven his body gaurds were that nig and scary. Roman just nodded at him and secretly trying not to laugh.

"New comers" Roman just chucked and went back to his stand.

Boys POV:

Shane and Nate carefuly fallowed the girls and Jason through the streets. Always being on the lookout so they are not spotted. That's until they saw them turn into a gated part of the forrest. Since these strets were mainly surrounded by forrest this was a little strange to them.

"Dude were are they going?" Nate asked as her sat in the shotgun.

"I dn't know man but wherever it is they want to keep it private. Look at that gaurd I'm not sure Big Rob is that big." Shane commented looking from far as the secruty person led the four cars pass.

"Hmmm your right. I think we should go home and wait till Jason come's. Cause really there is no way we are gona get past...that thing." Nate shivered with the thought.

"Yeah you right. Let's go." Shane started the car again and head to their house.

Mitchie's Pov:

We drove for another 10 minutes and passed the usual to more gate's that lead to the parked in our usual spots and waited for Jason to park his car. When we got out we started Jason with the tour of the place.

And then of the mini race track we had to practice and to beginner race's. Once witht the tour was done we pushed our way throught the crowds of moving bodies in the club up a secret stair case that led to a rooftop.

Their was a door at the end of the hall that opened to the rooftops of a a secret room that had an outlook of the whole mini track and many monitors of the woodland streets car's were competing in.

"Aww Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn. How to see my best 3 racer's. And might i add who stunning you all look" Dom greeted us. Dom was a 33 year-old guys that was at his prime of his life. I mean i had to admit for his age creating this whole track is pretty cool and not half bad looking if i do say so myself. ;)

"Hey Dom," I greeted him with a hug as did Caity and Ella.

"And who might this young fellow be?" He motioned to Jason who looked pretty darn nervous behind Ella.

"Hey I'm Jason Mitchie, Ella's, and Caity's new friends." Jason offered a smile and his hand.

"Well nice to meet you Jason. And please welcome to my palace" Dom motioned to the window outlooking the whole race track.

Me and my girls all just sat in our respective chairs as Dom explained everything to Jason, who already I can tell was on Dom's good side. And of course our's since he sat next to Ella who just kept on giggling more than usual. I just giggled at the sight which caused for Caitlyn to look back at me.

"Look at the little loverbirds." I whispered. She turned to see Ella and Jason sitting next to each other . Very Close might i add. She giggled as well, until Dom motioned for us.

"Well Mitchie mouse it looks like it's time to demonstrate to Jason why i only cosider you three my best racer's." Dom smiled as he motioned to one of the monitor's that showed my competitor.

I smirked and got up to see his folder with a drink in my hand. The folder contained some info of the racer and a picture. Hmm Not half bad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Level 5 and best of his league" I read out loud. I just smirked and chuckled when i saw that last part.

"One of the best i must presume." Dom added with a evil laugh.

"Never has lost one race in his section." Caitlyn just scoffed and shook her head.

"Well isn't that gona change tonight right Mitch?"

"Oh Caity Cat Of course it is." I smirked once again and dropped of my drink on the table.

"Wish me luck girls!" I waved and moved out through the door and into the race garage. Ready to to do what i am best at...

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW! 5 reviews for next chapter?**


	5. You Want Me!

**WOW! LOVED THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I am so happy many of you were able to make the connection with the Fast and the Furious series!**

* * *

Girls POV:

The four friends had just left the Dom's track. They were as happy as happy can be.

But Mitchie had never lost a race in the time she had been racing. Partly because Dom and Bryan both taught her how. She was their little proteige. No suprise to any of them except for Jason, seeing as he had never seen her race. Mitchie had won her race, winning $10,000 all funds going to her new car fund of course. Which hasn't come out yet. Partly because her car just came out about a year ago, and it still wasn't avaliable in the US. It was still the newest car on the market. But when you have connections.. Dom and Bryan...

Anything is possible. While the other three, Caitlyn, and Ella were having fun joking with Jason, showing him around, and just dancing till midnight.

After a while they decided it was time to go and the girls just dropped of Jason at his house and the said their goodbye and seperated their own ways.

* * *

Jason's POV:

While I was driving back home I was thinking about all the fun I had with the girls. I learned Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella (the totally hot girl, who I would be having a date with soon. She was completely girlfriend material, but only time would tell) were all racers at Dom's track and they were dancers. They put on a show as they were actually really good. Apparently it was tradition to perform at every race. Dom and Bryan decided to make me a regular, so I would be able to get in there whenever I wanted. Although I doubt that I would go there without the girls. We were already becoming close friends.

As I walked into my house I saw my mom and "aunts" in the living room watching a Titanic. I never really understood the reason women, especailly older ones no offense, cryed over movies like that. But whatever. I waved to them as I made my way to my room.

When I opened my door I nearly screamed, losing my balance almost falling on my butt. Lucky me I caught myself. My heart nearly went out, when I saw Nate and Shane sitting on my bed watching tv.

"Well, well if it isnt , nice to see you finally decided to come home." Nate started.

"Ummm... Uhh.. ok" I answered.

"So wanna tell you what you were doing with those snappy chicks, and were did you guys go?" Shane asked kinda slightly intimidating me.

"Uh yeah they are my friends nowand we went to a party duh?" I replied smirking and they think i'm dumb.

"Yeah well you four lovebirds seem close and a party in the forest really Jason?" Nate continued. I just laughed at them. They looked at me confused.

"Silly Nate we look nothing like lovebirds, firstly there are no such things as love birds. Secondly, if I did I would have wings DUH!" I just smiled at that comment. While they both just stared at me confused. They just shook their heads and walked out of my room.

I just shrugged and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be Saturday and another day at the track, with my new friends. One's that Shane and Nate seemed really interested in, for what reason I had no idea. But I knew Mitchie and Caitlyn had no feelings for the two.

* * *

No One's POV:

It has been about a couple weeks since the first day of school for Connect 3, and the dreaded kissed amongst them. The girls and Jason had become very close and were turning to be very good friends. Ella and Jason of course were now dating and could be the most happy Birdy couple ever in the history of the world. Mitchie and Caitlyn were very happy for both of their friends. Both of thhem were now focused more on their racing since they were rumor's going around of new racer's coming to visit's with huge amounts of cash, it wasn't like they needed it seeing as there parents would buy them each a new car if needed. But they didn't like having to depend on them for everything.

As for Shane and Nate, well they were living in their own paradise. Since Mitchie and her gang did not show much intrest to them, this meant green light for the rest of the female population. Although the two guys were disappointed they got turned down by the hottest girls in existance, they refused to show it. So instead they went throught girls like tissue's and were now already well known for their player ways.

Even though neither Mitchie or Shane would admit, it they started to get and more and more attracted to each other. Both having constant quarrals since they had most of their class's together. Most of the time they would just end up glaring at each other after their curse out. While, Caitlyn and Ella and Jason were the referees of the two.

Caitlyn and Nate were a hole and completely different story they just avoided each other at all cost. And when they did talk, things would get very ugly and had to be stopped immediatly. Needless to say that they were worst than Mitchie and Shane put together x2, well maybe not that bad. But they fought when ever they talked about the worlds dumbest things. It got so bad there were times when it looked like Caitlyn wanted to pound him into the ground. So they were never left together.

On the friday morning of Halloween, it was one of the worst and amazing moments for both Mitchie and Shane. Both had just finished their morning fight. Which this morning consisted of Shane being cocky and annoying. It was mirely about, Mitchie of her wanting him and Mitchie coming with the same comebacks to him. Never anything new, they both totally needed to get something new. Even though they had no idea how correct they were. They went through class like normal, ignoring each other. After class finished their fight continued as the bell for lunch rang.

"Come on Mitchie admit it. You are dying inside to get a piece of this hotness!" Shane said smiling while pointing at himself making a pose. Mitchie just scoffed and replied.

"Keep dreaming Grey. Never. Gonna. Happen. Got it"

"Naww you know what I think?"

"OMG Shane Grey thinks! Who knew" She retorded as they walked to her locker putting her books away.

"Shut it Torres! Now listen to what I think" Mitchie just rolled her eyes

"Ok Grey Tell me what you think?" Shane smirked

"I think you put a Bad Ass girl attitude on to get my attention. Now don't get me wrong here Torres cause you can definatly pull it off. And there would be no need for an additude anyway. That" he said pointing to her body "would work. And just to let you know if your that desperate to get a piece of this" He motioned to himself again " just ask. And well I might just consider you."

He smirked proud of his speech. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and noticed people staring at them one being Tess Tyler she knew she was looking for something against Mitchie.

"Uug" Mitchie muttered under her breath,"God damn I hate you!" she slammed her locker door shut, and grabbed Shane's hand as they hurried down the hall. Feeling that shot of electricity and fire running up both of their arms. Both choosing to ignore the chemestry they shared.

"Woah there tiger, I did not know you wanted me that badley." That's what took for Mitchie to snap. She pushed him into the Janitor's closet. As she kept walking pushing him up against the brick wall. Pointing a finger in his face.

"Listen here Grey, and listen well, you are the most arrogant, cocky, self-centerd, super-" She was cut-off with Shane's lips crashing down to hers.

Mitchie froze. Sure she has been wanting this since their first encounter, but he was the enemy. And of course this has increased since they keep fighting. But was she willling to slip into this. was she willing to give satisfaction to her rival?

Ugg Screw this! Mitchie thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Molding her body against his. Shane pulled away slightly smirking at his victory. Keeping there bodies connected, with little seperation, but only a very little bit. So their lips were barely touching as he mumbled against hers.

"I will continue. If you promise to shut up Mitch" Mitchie just barely nodded before moving in closer,(she didn't even think about Shane calling her Mitch, which she never allowed for him to do.) Which Shane could not complain about. They connected their lips once more. Regaining there distance which was nothing. She felt his toung slide against her's begging he rentrance which she complied without hesitation. He moved his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. Kissing down from her mouth as light as a feather, making his way down to her neck. She wimpered, and looked down at him. He quickly reattached his lips to hers. As he felt a smile growing on her lips. Both of them started fight for dominance, when Mitchie took advantage and pushed Shane against the wall, which they had previously left seconds before.

He was shocked no girl has ever done that to him, and by that he mean's never gained control over him. Partly because he never allowed for it to happen. He liked power and control. Even thought he hated to admit it he kind of liked it. And he knew it went well with Mitchie's personality, without a second thought he tangled his hand on her brown locks and started to play with them. They continued with their heated make-out session for about 10 minutes, only stopping from time to time to take breaths. But neither resisting and going back.

They were interrupted by the Bell signaling the end of lunch. They pulled apart, both frantically trying to arrange themselves to the presentable state they were before. Although they were now panting rapidly. Within 5 minutes they pulled themselve together. With one last look Mitchie looked at Shane picked up her bag, smirked, and leaned forward to kiss his soft lips, where she then left the closet. Shane was just shocked of what happened.

The bell rang once again. He just groaned and mumbled.

" Great that girl is gonna be the death of me"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I wanted to update ASAP! Cause I just love you guys! So what do you guys think? Review! PLEASE! 8 reviews for next chapter! REVIEW!**


	6. The Plan

**WOW LOVED THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP DOING IT!IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY!**

**I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

No one's POV:

As the school day came to and end for the 6 teenager's, it began the nightlife for 4 of them. Mitchie and Shane avoided each other the rest of day. Which surprised their friends since from lunch on no argument had to broken off. They all knew something was going put since today was a party night decided to ignore it and move on.

Shane and Nate were invited to a costume party, hosted by the head cheerleader Tess Tyler. They both were very excited, since the whole female population would be there. Although they both knew the girls they were really pining for did not want them. Or so they thought.

Mitchie, Jason, Caitlyn, and Ella were all getting ready for their own mini (and by mini I mean about 2,000 people) costume party at the track. Dom and Bryan were hosting it (hell its Dom and Bryan what did you expect? LOL), meaning there would be none-stop fun and laughter all through the night.

Boy's POV:

The sky had just turned black, as they boys were waiting for the time for the part to begin. It was 8 pm in the boy's household and already Shane and Nate were making their way down stair ready to leave. Both in a sort of Bad boy costume (think of the movie grease, and how the T-Birds dress.) Which included black leather jackets, dark blue jean pants, with the cuffs rolled up and white or grey v-neck shirts. With blue sued shoes. They had their black hair greased back, and they were each sporting a pair of black sunglasses.

"BOYS! Hold it right there!" Shane's mom called after them.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Mom?" Shane questioned, removing his sunglasses as Nate did the same.

"We have and idea for you guys and Jason to start spending more time together" Nate's mom replied.

"Yeah mom you can tell us all about it when we come back." Nate quickly said opening the door, as he and Shane tried to rush out the door.

"Boys! Stop! No now. Because this whole idea includes you guys, and the plan is for tonight."

"But-" Shane started.

"No but's Shane, get your behinds back in this house right now, and wait for Jason. We need to have a little talk. All of us." Both boys groaned and mumbled silent complains and plopped on the couch.

As the boy's sat in an awkward silence, they began texting each other.

NATE: "What the hell are they planning on doing?"

SHANE: "Beats me, but I so am not going through with this."

NATE: "Agreed, look we are what... already about 10 minutes late. To. A. Party. We are never late to parties, especially ones with girls."

SHANE: "So how do we ditch this plan of there's?"

NATE: "No."

SHANE: "What!? Why!?"

NATE: "We don't we go along with it, then when Jason least expects it…. BAM! We disappear, or rather leave and then text him after we are gone. Go do what we are going to do. Problem solvedJ"

SHANE: "I like your plan my brother. Wrong I LOVE it!

NATE: "Alright plans set."

After another 10 minute's of silence, or rather the boys texting and the mother's just talking between themselves they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All 5 pair of eyes searched the place until they found what they were looking for.

Shane and Nate just burst out laughing very hard. They were sitting on the couch, texting each other and the next moment, they were on the floor with tears on their eyes. There stood Jason wearing a bright yellow shirt, that was covered in feathers (like Big Bird), orange skinny jeans, yellow and orange Nike shoe's, and to finish the outfit off a Big Bird hat.

By now Shane was slowly getting up off of the floor rolling around in a fit of laughter, while Nate was slumped against the coffee table trying to hold the tears that had come out of his eyes with more laughter on it's way.

"Uh Mom what's wrong with these two?" Jason asked confused at his band mate's.

"Nothing sweetheart. I really like you costume let me guess Big Bird?" Emily asked with a smile playing on her lips at her son's silliness.

Jason just gasped and yelled "How'ja know!" The mom's just giggled and got the boy to calm down a bit before speaking.

"Now boys, we noticed that you have not been spending time with each other over the past weeks. We think that should change you guys used to be almost brothers" Denis started, before her son interrupted.

"Yeah mom key word in there 'used to be' plus why now? I mean today out of all days really?"

"Yeah mom, come on. We have a party to go to, so we can start this brotherly act or whatever tomorrow or something." Nate complained.

"I really do not care mom. So call me when you guys settle this. I have got to go meet the girls at a party." Jason shrugged his shoulders as he started moving towards the door.

"SEE! Why can't you guys be like Jason guys? Now about your party, just go to Jason's with the girls I'm sure they would not mind. Right, Jason?" Jason's mom asked.

"Actually-" Jason was cut off though with his mom talking again.

"Great now run along. And I expect you guys to go. Now Shane and Nate both of you give me your car keys and head out please." Shane and Nate just cursed silently and gave their car keys. Knowing better than to argue with their moms, because the results would be very very grounded boys.

Jason sighed knowing that the girls would not like none of this. They hated the boys with every fiber of their being. They said they were stuck up, conceded idiots. The boys made there way silently to Jason's car. It wasn't until they reached the highway when Nate decided to speak up.

"So who's party is this?" Jason just sighed again knowing that he would have to tell them soon enough.

"Were we are going... It's... Uh... I guess you can call it a party that goes on everyday.." Jason said as he was just as confused as the other two boys at what he just said.

"Uh.. Jase explain that again and this time can you please make some fucking sense?" Shane asked.

"Were we are going it's uh kind of secret, but I am sure the girls will explain to you guys better." Jason just simply replied as he exited out of the highway and continued on a deserted street.

"Great so you're taking us to a secret place to spend a boring Halloween night with the three snappy chicks." Nate muttered. "Probably trying to kill us." He said under his breath. Jason just merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Believe me. This place has nothing on boring." Once he finished saying this his phone rang.. He grabbed it to look at the call.

Miss. Birdie :)

He chuckled again and answered.

* * *

Jason's POV:

"Hey babe"

"Hi Jase! Where are you? You're missing all the fun." She complained

"I know I was running late and my mom wanted to talk to me."

"Oh it's not something bad is it?" Suddenly Ella's voice sounded concerned

"Uh... I guess you can say that. But you will and the girls see everything when we get there."

"Ok! Wait what do you mean we?" I just sighed.

"I have company me with me" I tried hinting to her.

"Umm ok? Well I'll see when you get here bye Big Bird!" I just chuckled she had no idea.

"Bye Ella Bell"

"Wow now you dating one of them. What a Shame" Shane mumbled. Nate just chuckled and replied to his comment.

"I wouldn't be talking Shane aren't you and Mitchie like a closet thing? Or did you two just go there to yell each other in private" I just laughed at the comment.

"Man Fuck you both!" Shane shouted while he grumbled stuff about he and Mitchie hating each other to himself in his seat. Nate and I just shared a look and burst out laughing.

Boys POV:

Finally after 10 more minutes of silence or in Nate and Jason's car laughter they finally arrived at the first gate.

Jason smiled at Roman.

"Well. Well. Mr. Jason White how are you this fine night?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

"Hey Roman! I'm fine now but I'm not sure when I see the girls. So you might want to check on me in about an hour"

"Hmmm yes I see you got some company there." He chuckled "And who are these young men with you?"

"This is Shane and Nate." Jason motioned to the boy next to him and behind him. Which were sort of hiding from the bug security man.

"Uh hi" Nate wave and stuttered. Causing Roman to chuckle and then looked inside of the car and pointed at Shane. Shane scared just gulped.

"So you must be pretty boy Shane. Now listen here. Don't you dare hurt my little Mitchie Mouse heart or anything else of her or I promise I will turn you into something less than pulp clear?"

By now Shane was shivering and shaking all over. "uh...cr-cr-crystal s-s-sir"

"Well good. Now off you go boys." Jason started moving the car to the next gates.

"Don't worry Shane, he told me the same when I started dating Ella"

"Whos was that?" Nate asked?

"Roman, aww don't worry he's the security guard but also one of the coaches for racing. Don't worry the girls will explain everything."

After passing he two more security guards Shane was about to pass out from both of the others giving him a talk about hurting Mitchie. In all honesty he had no idea why they were threatening him. Considering they weren't even an item. Much to his dismay. Jason just parked the car and led the boys to the club.

"Dude is that a race track?" Nate asked.

"Mhm. Yep, wait till you see the club again the girls will explain." The boys walked in into the club and saw the room almost packed.

"SHIT! DUDE Jase this place is awesome!" Shane shouted over the loud music. Jason just grinned and nodded. They walked over to the bar and order some drinks and sat on the stools.

"Dude Jason why did you not tell about this place man." Nate exclaimed as he saw all the bodies moving in the dance floor. Many, many hot women. Before he could answer the music stopped and the DJ started talking.

* * *

NO ONES POV

"YO YO MA people how are ya'll doing tonight!" Tej screamed. The crowd went wild.

"Now as many you know we do not start a good race night without a dance session from our 3 special girls!" The room got louder.

"SO here performing tonight, please give it up for MITCHIE, CAITLYN, AND ELLA!" It was unbelievable, if it was even possible the room got even louder.

Buttons By: The Pussycat Dolls Dogg

(Picture the dance the pussycat dolls do.)

[Tej]  
What it do babyboo

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

As the dj, I guess his name was Tej was singing and playing the song the three girls walked out. Mitchie was wearing a skin tight, short, see through dress, with a hood. Ella was in shorts and a tank top that was skin tight as well. Caitlyn had on capris and a bra top. They were all wearing black.

(Imagine them doing the Dance the Pussycat Dolls Do. Mitchie is Nicole, Cait, and Ella are whoever you choose)

[The Three Girls]  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

[Mitchie]  
Typical and hardly  
The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
You've been sayin'  
All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off

[Ella]  
Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

[The Three Girls]  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

[Caitlyn]  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cuz the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)  
Take a chance to recognize  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please

[Ella]  
Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

[The Three Girls]  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

[Tej]  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole  
Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You tellin' me

[The Three Girls]  
Ha, ha... hot!  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

* * *

One they were done the crowd cheered loudly and Shane and Nate just stared at them wide-eyes. Jason was just cheering for his girlfriend and best friends.

"Wow" That was all both Nate and shane or the wide-eyed boys could manage to say. The girls moved down from the stage and into a backdoor. Jason just motioned for his band mate's to fallow him as he lead them to the staircase. When he reached the door he put a pass code that opened to Dom's observatory room. When they entered they saw Dom and Bryan preparing for the race's.

"Yo Jase Ma man loving the Big Bird costume." Dom chuckled and did his hand shake with Jason.

"Hey Dom Loving the James Bond act. These are ma band mate's Shane and Nate." He motioned to the boys behind him.

"Aww yeah I heard about you two Whats up. Ya know Mitch and Kat ain't gonna be happy bout this"

"I know but I had to bring them momma's order" Jason grinned and sat in the couch next to Shane. And Dom and Laughed loudly. They stopped when they heard the door opening. Ella walked in first in a Baby Pink what looked like rubber skirt and a top that went over the shoulder with a plunging neck line that went down her chest. While still showing off her stomach. With a pair of heels. Then came Mitchie wearing skin tight short shorts, a tube top bra, and a long open trench coat, with thigh high boots, all the same color as Ella's. Followed behind her was Caitlyn wearing a tight fitting short dress. The top was almost tube like, despite 2 thin straps holding it up. She was also sporting a pair of heels, but they tied up her legs, her clothes were also in the same light pink color as Ella. They all had angel wings, as they were trying for the Charlie's Angels

"Ah my wonderful three girls how are you!" Bryan asked with joy.

"Great Bry" The girls replied laughing.

Shane and Nate were both staring and inching away off their seats. Ella immediately went to sit on Jason's lap to greet her boyfriend while Caity stared at the two boys in shock. She patted Mitchie's shoulder who had her back turned to them. Mitchie stopped and almost spit her drink when she saw the boys.

"What are you two doing here!" She shouted in shock. Jason spoke up knowing if he didn't both his band mate's career would be over and maybe their ability to have children.

"Uh Mitch Mom made me bring them and I had no choice" Mitchie just sighed and nodded.

"Whatever they had to find out anyways. Dom Ella and Caity fill them in this. Bryan can you come with me i need to prepare for my race in 15 minutes and Jase?"

"Yes?" Mitchie smiled before she answered "Loving the big bird costume" Everyone just laughed at that. With that she and Bryan left the room towards the track. Dom then went behind his desk and plopped down in his chair and began to turn on the race monitors.

"Well Caity Cat would you do us the honor this time of telling these two the story I got monitor miss Mitch."

After 15 minutes into the story Dom interrupted them again.

"Let me hold the story there I need to see Mitchie's race girls."

"Who she racing tonight?" Caitlyn asked who was now sitting in one of the white couches and was just telling the story.

* * *

Shane's POV:

"Who she racing tonight?" Caitlyn asked while taking a sip of her drink. After the past 15 minutes me and Nate had learned there whole organization. And I had to say I'm shocked that Jason found out before us! I mean for real I'm suppose to be the one with cool place's being forced by my mom to show them my cool place's. Not them!

Ugg and Dang have you seen Mitchie! I'm pretty sure and Edward Cullen would love to sink his teeth into that! But HA! Fuck of buddy! That Charlie's Angel Is all Mine! Woah. I so did not say that. Yeah just forget those words.

"Uh yeah she is race..." Mario looked into a manila folder.

"Chad Dylan? Again? Hmm strange but it looks like his coach requested it and offered a higher price? Hmm"

I saw everyone turned their head towards the huge screen near the wall and there was Mitchie's car lined up next another in the starting point.

Ready

Set

Go

~~~~~~~After the Race~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitchie's POV:

I was done with my race and ready to start a party and dance my ass off. I walked back into the club and everyone started congratulating me for my great victory. I just laughed. Chad Dylan had the guts to challenge me again thinking he had any possibility of winning. What a Mistake. I saw Ella and Jason Laughing with Caity and Nate in a booth. I was so surprised them two were getting along.

Shane was no where in sight. I mean not that I cared. Because i really did not, I was making a simple observation. Anyway I made my way to the middle of the dance floor which to say it was full was an understatement.

I started dancing to Low by Flow Rida with some of my friends. When I saw Chad Dylan finally enter the club and make his way towards me. When he reached me no words where exchanged we just started dancing. But I wanted to keep myself away from. He had a weird vibe and my gut told me to stay away.

What I did not know was another pair of eyes that were starring at me from one of the bar stools.

Shane's POV:

I stared at Mitchie dancing with the guy she just raced. I know if I do not like her why stare at her constantly? I can not explain it but every time that guy got near Mitchie I felt like I wanted to go and punch the daylights of him. And if he continued I'm not sure if I could contain myself.

It was clear she did not want to be near him which added more to my cause. But then I saw Mitchie walking towards the bathroom. I smirked I guess I could say hi to her.

An idea hit me I will greet her like she greeted me today. My smirked just increased and I made my way over to a closet near the women bathroom door.

Mitchie POV:

After I rushed out of Chase's grasp I ran to the bathroom where I waited for good 10 minutes. I know it seems wimpy but really I do not care I will not go anywhere near that boy. After the 10 minutes passed I walked out of the bathroom only for my arm to be grabbed and be pulled into the closet near the women bathroom.

OH god please tell me this boy did not really cut his luck short.

I started to move around kicking and punching anything until I heard an amused chuckle. I opened my eyes to look directly at Shane Grey himself. I just sighed as relief washed over me. I punched his arm hard.

"Geesh GREY! What is wrong with you I was pretty much ready to castrate you right now." He just chuckled some more

"Well Miss Torres it seemed to me that I do not think you would have the guts. Anyways, you have the nerve to dance with everybody else, except me. I mean common I thought I had at least a little of a gain than that shrimp you were dancing with out there." He motioned around the corner to Chad.

I just burst out laughing holding my sides.

"Okay lets go." I pulled him out to the dance floor just as Drop it Low by Ester Dean came on. We both started dancing moving our hips, and my hands came up to my hair. He placed his hands on my hips, I turned around so my back was to his chest. I closed the gap between us, and we began grinding on each other. Anyone who was watching us probably thought we were having sex on the dance floor. We slowed as the song came to an end.

"Wow Grey and I thought you could not get anymore of a little geek, that's really what you're going to argue with me about. Although the dancing mad up for it." His smirk still remained which made me wonder what his thoughts were.

"Well Torres. Can a little geek do this?" Before I had time to see what was going on I was pushed against the wall next to the door and his lips came crashing to mine, as he grabbed my waist. Out of instinct my hands went around his neck closing the gap that had been between us, and his arms tightened around my waist. I felt him smirk against my lips but I really did not care I was getting what I wanted and that's all that mattered. Well at this moment.

"You know something Miss Torres, I have a proposition for you" Shane murmured between kisses. I followed his lead and replied.

"And what would that be Mr. Grey?"

"We seem to be doing a lot o this. Like wayyy more than we should. I think I like you this way. What do you say we continue?" I pulled away to show him my smirk.

"Are you asking me to keep a secret relationship with you?" He flashed me his million dollar smile.

"Maybe." I just chuckled and nodded my head.

"Sure why not." He grinned and I gave him one last peck on the lips.

"Now come on Mr. Grey, we have a Halloween party to attend to."

* * *

**REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW**

**PLEASE I TOTALLY EXCEPT IDEAS ON FUTURE CHAPTER SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? REVIEW!**

**7 reviews today and I will update tomorrow!**


	7. It Girl

**AHHH! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I made my quota in like 7 hours, But I got a bazillion alerts, PM, Favs, and follows, so thank you all!**

**MissApple17- Keep a look out for this chap if you loved SMITCHIE**

**nona-lovato- If you found a way to review 7 times. I would definitely have to update as promised lol. **

**bookwormjen19-CRACK UP! *****Rolls on the floor laughing so hard*** Can't catch her breath. Finally gets it back. To start the process over agin. Thank you so much for your dedication. **

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE!**

**P.S. Read the bottom for possible early release on next chapter! And check out my profile for links on Characters clothes, locations, ect**

**I do not own Camp Rock sadly. **

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV: **

I was so irritated. Every time Nate was near me, my mind would go back to that day we shared together. There was this connection, or so I thought. That's obviously why we kissed, although it was by complete and total accident, but I loved it none the less. It was obvious to the entire world that I liked Nate. Was I about to admit that to him? Hell No! He would tease me about it day and night. Heaven forbid we were to actually get together. We are absolutely nothing alike. He hates my guts that's why we fight every time we see each other. But something is just odd about this kid, well not just him. Jason says that he used to be super nice, and cared for everybody. He wasn't going from girl to girl. But Jase also said that he changed when the label threw them a curveball. I had to get to know this kid. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I was sitting at the table, with Jason, Ella, and Caitlyn. To my surprise neither one of us had started an argument. It was actually pretty good, she was fun to be around when we weren't at each others throats. I could be myself and laugh around her. She was different she made me feel like the old me. I just had to get to know this girl.

"Hey guys look" Jase pointed over to Shane and Mitchie. We all looked over to see the two dancing on the dance floor. They were so close that if you were to stick a reversal magnet on the two they still wouldn't pull apart.

"Damn! What is Mitchie doing, this is so unlike her in a million ways!" Caitlyn yelled while glancing at the pair. I could feel her tensing up besides me.

"I don't know Caity, but Mitchie Mouse can handle herself. We all know that with her Tess experiences. Mitch is strong. If she wants him, we cannot stop it." Ella said while shaking her head.

"Same for us Nate. We gotta leave Shane, hell maybe they will get together and he might change. Think about it, the first day we met them. Shane kept talking about Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. It might do him good." Jase replied drinking his drink he ordered shortly before.

"Alright" I could honestly care less. All I wanted was the girl beside me. Suddenly It girl by Jason Derulo came on.

"I.. Urr.. Uhh.. Caitlyn want to dance?" my nerves seemed to take over as I was hardly able to form words to speak. What if she turned me down!

"Yeah. I would love to." Did she just say yes. I looked up at her face to see her smiling brightly at me. I took her had and we walked to the dance floor. We began dancing not saying a word. I was content dancing with her, as she seemed to be doing the same.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me_  
_You could be my it girl_

"Nate?" I looked down into her eyes they were full of questioning.

"Yeah, Caitlyn?"

"Why, are we like this? I mean right now you seem like a completely different person. You aren't that jerk you were to me on the first day, or how you have been these past few weeks. Not that I don't like it or anything I'm just-" babbling yupp there se went doing something I couldn't stand.

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done! They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get_

"Caitlyn, I guess I have a new perspective. I don't want to be that suck up guy you first met. That person is not me. That was a face of me, but someone changed me." I smirked as she gave me a confused look. This girl had absolutely no idea. "Let me give you a hint. This girl, I shared a kiss with my first day. She made me realize how bad of a person I have been. I wanted to change but with my image it's hard. But being here tonight, especially with her now, makes me want to change evern more."

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh-t girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

Her facial expression changed from confusing to understanding. Suddenly she was smiling ever so brightly at me. "Yeah?" she replied with a grin. "Yeah." I slowly leaned my head down towards hers. That's when our lips connected. I pulled her closer to me, trying to close the gap between us. There was a certain heat that coursed through my body. I couldn't get her closer to me. But, I didn't care. Unlike the many other girls I was with, Caitlyn was different, I wanted to get to know her, and I wanted her to be mine.

_Can't seem to stop you from...running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

We slowly pulled apart, and I did the one thing I never thought I would do.

"Caitlyn I know you don't know me that well, but will you be my girlfriend?_"_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

"I would love to." I smiled as she smiled back and we kissed once again that night

* * *

**Shane's POV: **

RING!

RING!  
RING!

"Uhhhh!" I groaned as heard my phone ringing. WHO and I mean really WHO in the Hell is awake this hour in the morning, it had to be about 9. And especially on a Fucking SATURDAY! I rolled around until I had no bed.

"What the FUCK!" I whimpered from the floor as I reached for my phone.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you calling me this early!" I shouted to my phone. But was instantly shocked by the voice that came with a sarcastic remark.

"Well Hello Grey nice to hear from you too!" I just groaned again as i came back up to m bed. And my voice instantly softening.

"Mitch? Why are you calling me this early? Cause I know you wanted me but I did not think you were this desperate?" I heard her sign and which told me that she was half awake as well.

" YOU ARE A JERK! AND I DO NOT HAVE A 'RELATIONSHIP' WITH JERKS! SO FUCK YOU GREY! My mom wants to invite your whole family over for a pool party sort of. I have no Fucking idea why. All I know is that I was woken up at 9 in the morning with a hell of a hangover to be used as a retarded secretary." I can already see a small smile on her face.

Which made me just chuckle. "Well Mitch aren't you a ray of sunshine in the mornings? And i really hope you do"

"Shut it Shane. And so keep dreaming." She giggled a little bit. "So yeah it starts at 11 I think so the dads can cook. Or whatever and yeah tell the moms and I'll see yea in 2 hours" I laughed a bit and nodded even though I know she couldn't see me.

"Yeah. See ya, Mitch and please do stay always this cheery. "I teased before we said our rounds of bye's.

I looked around my room knowing I was not gonna be able to sleep anymore, so i just went downstairs and told my moms who were bouncing up the walls with excitement and went back up to change into a pair of trunks.

As I finished I could not help but let a small smile appear on my face somehow talking to Mitchie even this early in the morning made me sort of happy?

Wow yeah i defiantly drank to much yesterday.

I walked downstairs were I presumed everyone was waiting ready for the pool party. Nate was sleeping on the breakfast able. Ha probably with a hangover he drank more than me yesterday. While Jason was watching a show of Birds on TV.

I sighed and shook my head. How he is the oldest I will never know. Well better wait for us to leave.

* * *

**With the Girls**

Mitchie had just hung up with Shane and had a small smile on her face he did know how to cheer her up even if she hated to admit it.

"Well, well, well looks like our little Mitchie Mouse has a crush!" Ella squealed with joy as she watched her friend smile at herself.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO-"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!" Caitlyn screamed being woken up from her sleep.

"Geesssh Miss grumpy pants" Mitchie whispered to Ella who just giggled.

"Whatever Mitchie. Can we just get ready and get this over with?" Caitlyn asked getting out if bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah she and Nate so belong together. Grumpy pants always end up together" Ella whispered to Mitchie as she passed by getting her bikini. Unknowing to them Caitlyn had already put that plan in motion. They just never knew about it.

Mitchie giggled to herself and started getting ready.

* * *

**Boys POV...**

After some time, and getting everybody in the house ready the three boys and their parents started to make their way to the pool party. The mom's were talking about how excited they were, while making the dads carrying their food. The three boys and Shane's and Nate's little sister Emma and Anna were lagging behind.

All the kids were in silence until Jason decided to have fun and annoy Shane and Nate. They deserved it by the way; they were rude all the time.

"So guys ready to meet the girls big brothers." He asked his brother's while starring at a bird across the street.

"Big brother's?" Shane questioned him with a risen eyebrow.

"Yeah you know Mitchie's and Cait's big bro's." He answered.

"I didn't know they had big brother's" Nate stated as he put his hands in his pockets, to hide them as they had begun to sweat.

"Yeah they do they are like 2 years older then them and are in their first year of college. They are pretty cool too but kinda scary at first."

"What do you mean you scared you little baby?" Shane laughed. Like anyone could intimidate The Shane Grey. Well besides that security guard from last night. What was his name? Oh yeah! Roman! Now that guy gave him the heebe jeebez. He made Connect 3's body guard look like a shrimp.

"SHANEY! UPPY!" Emma asked his big brother as her feet got tired.

"Sure sissy." Shane picked up Emma and held her. When Anna saw this she started tugging on Nate's trunks and lifting her hands up. Nate smiled and picked her up immediately.

"Naaw I'm not scared..." Jason replied

"Well anymore..." he mumbled and shivered as they neared the house. Both Shane and Nate stopped with their sisters in their arms and turned around to look at each other and said to each other.

We gulped "Anymore?"

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW**  
**7 reviews for next chapter!**

**HINT!_ The siblings will be famous people. The brothers will be WWE wrestlers, so if you can guess who the two brothers are you get an early release of the next chapter! You only have to get one brother right tho to win._ **


	8. Meeting The Family

**AH! I LOVE YOU GUYS 13 reviews on last chapter! You make me want to become such a better writer!**

**MissApple17- Glad I could highlight your day!**

**nona-lovato-I am sure you will be the first person to figure it out if its possible! LOL**

**RanxSawa-I'll try! HAHA**

**bookwormjen19-Hope you bust up laughing with this chapter!**

**Everyone else thanks for the dedication! I love you guys but can you review a little more LOL. I feel bad saying this but I have had 3000 hits and only 50 reviews.**

**Please wish me good luck I have SAT testing this week!**

**I DON'T NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! SAD I KNOW!**

* * *

**Girls POV:**

The three girls were sitting in the living room watching TV bored waiting for the other family to arrive. The moms were preparing all the food while the dads were getting the grill ready and talking about the golf game.

Mitchie let out a sigh of boredom.

"Ugg girls this is so boring we need to do something! Who knows when those idiots will arrive anyway!" She exclaimed in desperation.

"MICHAELA DEMETRIA TORRES! Watch you mouth!" Connie scolded her daughter.

Ella and Caity giggled.

"But MAMI! That wasn't even a curse word! And besides that, its not like they would do anything! Have you not seen me around them. They wont hurt me, Caity, or Ella." Mitchie whined.

"I know but they are our guest so-" Connie did not even get to finish her sentence when they heard cars speeding down the street and the three girls face broke out in a grin as they ran to the door.

* * *

**Boys POV:**

As the boys and their families were reaching the house they would be having the party at they heard and saw three fast expensive cars Hennessey Venom GT's to be exact, one black, another red, and finally a yellow one, zoom past by them and race down the rest of the way down the street. Nate and Shane wore shocked expressions as they watched the three cars park in Torre's family parking.

Jason just chuckled and shook his head. They had no idea. When the car doors opened they saw two VERY well built young guys step out and one incredibly hot looking girl. They look like they came straight out of a body builder's dream magazine. And the girl, well she look liked she came from the runway.

One of them was slightly tanner than the other and had dark brown hair that exactly matched to Mitchie including the light chocolate brow eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans that fit his toned legs. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt, that stuck to every part of his body. You could see his toned muscles showing through his shirt.

The second had dirty blond hair with the most mesmerizing bright green eyes that exactly matched to Caitlyn's. But instead of wearing things that showed off his body, he wore baggier clothes. They were light blue jean shorts, and a long orange t-shirt that said Cenanation on it, it had blue and white writing on it. He was wearing a hat and wrist bands in the same color.

The girl had completely curly blond, light and dark brown colored hair and Dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of grey short short, a white tank top, under a black knitted top, with black colored heels.

They all three looked familiar.

The boys saw the door open and Both Mitchie and Caitlyn run down the steps and jump on their brothers and hug them tightly.

"AHHH! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" The girls screamed

"Good to be back girls." One of them spoke.

"Where is everybody?" Somebody asked

"Oh. A few are inside, but some people are still coming."

Shane and Nate were just in complete shock and terror as they kept approaching the house. Jason on the other hand was dieing of laughter at the look of his cousin's face. As he just kept walking towards the two boys.

When the muscular boys saw him the grinned and pulled him to a man hug.

"Jase! My man how you doing bro?" The dark haired one asked.

"Yea Dude you look good!" The blond one added. Jason just chuckled and shook his head.

"Dave, John; I'm good. And you guys are not looking bad either; well actually you never look bad." Jase then walked to the girl and gave her a big bear hug as she giggled.

"Hey Eve!"

Mitchie and the girls smiled as their siblings got along with Jason but also how Shane and Nate look so scared and shocked.

Caitlyn mentioned Mitchie to them and she nodded. They both walked over to them.

"Well Black looks like you speechless for once." Caity started in a joking matter; she just wanted to start a little quarrel. Hell they would make up later; he couldn't stay mad at his girlfriend. Despite the fact that absolutely nobody knew they were together. Mitchie wanted to giggle but she knew Caitlyn's face when she wanted an argument and it was exactly the face she was showing now.

Nate knew what she was doing; they were practically the same person so he decided to play along. "Whatever Gellar!" he growled out causing it to scare Anna. She started whimpering and her eyes started to water which then caused Emma to start crying as well. She started to shuffle in Shane's arms. He put her down and tried to calm her down.

Looking at this little sweet moment of Shane's Grey comforting his sister made Mitchie's eyes soften from a glare to a twinkle. Glad she would be able to be with him. Happy she saw the soft side, instead of the hard one. She and Caitlyn kneeled down in front of the two girls and brought them to their arm's which the girls went gladly.

"Hi sweetie Pie! Why are you crying?" Mitchie asked with a baby's voice which just made Shane grin. He picked the right girl. He just had to make it official, maybe today. Anna and Emma shuddered something dealing with "Natey wean he scwared mwee"

"Awww its ok sweetheart Nate is just being a big Dodo head" Caitlyn responded while Shane tried to stifle a snicker. Nate just glared at Caitlyn who was smiling brightly at him, while he just shook his head.

The two now sniffling toddlers giggled at Nate. Mitchie turned around again towards Emma and smiled.

"Sweetie will it be better if I got you some ice cream?" She asked. The toddlers eyes lit up and exclaimed

'Yes please!" Mitchie and Caitlyn and giggled and pick up both girls in their arms. Throwing the boys one last smirk they walked into the house again with to squealing toddlers in arms.

Shane just had to grin at that; if there was any way to melt Shane Grey's heart it was to have his little sister happy. Unwilling Nate had to smile although he was just made a huge fool; even just a tiny bit at seeing that Caitlyn was making his baby sis so happy.

Before the boys did anything else Jason tapped them in the shoulder.

"Shane, Nate. I would like you to meet Mitchie's and Caitlyn's brothers John and Dave. And of course my Ella's big sister Eve."

When the two boys turned around they met a huge wall of muscle that smirked as well.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

When I turned around and their I saw, the most muscle put in a guy's body blocking my view. I gulped and my eyes went wide-eyed. I could feel Nate tense besides me. And that's a lot to say since Nate never freaked out about...anything ..ever!

OH MY EFFFIIN GOSH! NATE'S FREAKING OUT!

I think about now I was having a heart attack when Mitchie's brother stuck his hand out towards me and said.

"Dave Torres"

"Uh.. Gre.y.." I stuttered out as I took his hand.

MY GOD! This dude was on steroids! Who has an effin grip that hard.

"John Gellar" Good God the grip's got stronger by each brother.

Thank You! That Ella's sister was next.

"Eve Pardo" She extended and thank goodness her shake was soft if not I'm pretty sure my arm would be off. Though Nate's look close to that by now.

"Uh Jase do you mind if we talk to your cousins alone." John asked and smirked, when he saw both Nate and me flinch. Jason just chuckled. Really! Now he chooses to listen and leave when asked!

"Sure! Come on Eve I wanna show you the bird house Ella bought me!" Jason took Eve's hand and dragged to the back yard as she chuckled.

I . AM . GOING. TO. DIE.

"So Shane and Nate right?" Dave started. As we both nodded.

"Ok. Well we will make this conversation quick cause I can smell my dad's ribs cooking already." John chuckled.

"Hurt our sister's in any possible way." Dave started

"And we will make sure you will live your lives in a wheelchair. Eating your food from a tiny straw." John finished.

"Well Boys welcome to the family and hey come on let's go the food much be ready by now." Both guys grinned and started to walk away.

Yup my panic attack was back.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

We all walked into the Torres house. It was huge. Well every house on this block was huge, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. I was scared after meeting the girls brother, because that meant I had to meet the parents. Mitchie's dad wasn't bad as we had already met him.

Once we met them we realized they weren't that bad. Mitchie's mom was a caterer, she loved cooking. Caitlyn's parents were owners of a cruise ship company. And Ella's parents had a clothing company. We also learned they were all owners of the huge company Shell, the as station. All 3 families owned 75 percent on there own. The other 25 percent were people spread out across the world.

"So Boys I see you have met our brothers." Caitlyn and Mitchie replied smirking, walking back into the house. They had just left the little kids outside to play, after getting them ice cream.

"Yeah…" they trailed off. Clearly visable to the girls they were scared.

"Did they scare you?" Caitlyn asked in a baby voice.

"HELL NO!" both off them replied at the same time.

"Sure you aren't. I mean I would be scared to, if three girl's brothers just threaten to kill me if they hurt their sisters. Especially if the guys threatened you were WWE wrestlers and-" Mitchie was cut off by both guys screaming

"YOUR BROTHERS ARE WWE WRESTELERS!" Nate and Shane's eyes went wide.

"Yeah? So what, our sister Eve is a WWE Diva." Both girls shook their heads confused.

"URR! Nate.. w..we..jus..just got threatedned.. by wrestlers." Shane choked out

"YEAH! I KNOW! AND I AM WONDERING WHY THE GIRLS DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US ABOUT-WAIT! No their not, there not from WWE, there names don't match." He said smirking in realization that the girls were lying. The girls busted up laughing as they saw their siblings slowly walking behind the unaware boys. With a finger on there lips telling them to be quiet.

Nate and Shane stood there confused, why would they laugh over a lie?

It seemed like all at once both boys tensed up. As Nate had Johns arm and his shoulder, and the same thing for Shane but with Dave. Eve walked over to Caitlyn and Mitchie resting her arm on both of their shoulders. All of them were smiling except the two teens.

"You were saying boys?" Eve smirked

"That there was no possible ways you were from WWE, because your names don't even match Dave Torres, Eve Pador, and John Geller? Common you gotta work a little harder than that to fool us." Nate was proudly smiling at the conclusion he had come to.

"MOM! GO TO MY ROOM AND GET THE POSTER OF US PLEASE!" Dave yelled to Connie.

"Kay!" she hurried off and ran to Dave's room. She quickly brought it back down handing it to the guys and leaving the room, as the parents were having a conversation amongst themselves.

"Now to explain. My name is Dave Torres, but my stage name is Batista."

"John Geller better known as John Cena"

"And Eve Pador better known as Eve Torres, I took this last name cause it sounded better. Now look." She pointed to the poster of the three, and there it was in black and white. They were definitely telling the truth.

"Okay we TOTALLY believe you now." The boys said scared, as it sunk it. They all watched as the siblings left the room, leaving Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate,

"Umm can I talk to you Mitchie?"

"Umm can I talk to you Caitlyn?" both boys replied at the same time.

The girls looked at each other then replied "yeah"

"Caity when your done meet me in the pool changing room, If you see Ella and Jase tell them to.''

"Alright Mitch" both groups of teens departed and walked away in the opposite directions. Shane and Mitchie went into her room. And Caitlyn and Nate in hers.

* * *

**CAITLYN AND NATE POV**

Nate and Caitlyn walked into her room in the Torres house. Both wanting each other, seeing as they hadn't had a moment to themselves, since they got together. They quickly rushed into her room shutting her door. Her room was like earthy browns. She has two walls on the side of her king size bed that were made of different types of stones. The floor was like a zebra pattern, she had a huge flat screen hanging on the wall, with various chairs, and tables through the room

"Don't lie my brothers scared you!" Caitlyn said kissing him so he couldn't respond. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck locking her hands in his curls. Nate had one hand up the back of her shirt and the other on the back of her head pulling her closer. Caitlyn wrapped her legs around Nate and his hands moved to support her. He backed her up into the side of the room wall. Their make out session was becoming extremely heated.

"Nate." Caitlyn moaned

"Caity-kiss-your brothers-kiss-honestly scared the crap-kiss outta me-kiss." Nate responded. As he allowed for his lips to trail her neck. He pulled her up off the wall and walked to her bed.

"I missed you she" replied

"Me too!" he smiled kissing her again.

A banging on their door stopped them from continuing there fun, it was Ella and Jase saying they had to get ready for the barbeque. And that Cat had to meet her and Mitch in the Pool's changing room.

* * *

**SHANE AND MITCHIE**

We walked up the grand staircase. We opened the door into Mitchie's room, I was flabbergasted. It was beautiful. It was like stepping out of a Cinderella story. Her room was fit for a princess, it wasn't like a normal teens. Her bed was in the center of the room, On the roof above the bed was draping the head board was a gold-green silky material. The bed frame itself was an oak. She had modern furniture it kid of reminded me of Chanel. On both sides of the bed had a door, one lead to a bathroom, and another lead to her closet.

"WOW!" Shane said flabbergasted

"HAHA you sound like a girl saying that." Mitchie laughed

"So what if I sound like a girl, you like me anyways." Shane walked toward Mitchie re-claiming her hands. He pulled her closer to him so there wasn't a gap in between them. Shane whined, moving his hands to her waist and using his new grip to move her himself. He pushed her on her bed. Mitchie relinquished, kissing him softly, letting her tongue tease his lightly. The kiss was soft and gentle, but still passionate. Shane loved kissing Mitchie; she loved tongue as much as he did. His hands squeezed her sides, pulling her close as he parted her lips more with his tongue. He whispered against her lips, moving one hand to her constrained breasts, palming them through the fabric of her dress. They were both short of breath and parted when Shane asked a very unexpected question.

"Mitchie… will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Shane asks Mitchie to be his GF!:) AWW!**

**Remember 15 reviews for next chapter!**

**If you haven't already check out my story Back to Reality!**


	9. Dripping Sex

**I DONT OWN CAMP ROCK:(** **MissApple17 thank you so much! In all honesty I liked it to LOL** **misticangel101- Its alright! ** **bookwormjen19 -Thank you haha! I liked that part best to!** **brucas224- Here's some more!** **If your a guest please post your name so I can reply to your review please!** **Thank you MissApple17 and bookwormjen19 for helping me to write this chapter I LOVED YOUR IDEAS!**

* * *

Previously on Populars of Nottingham High

Shane walked toward Mitchie re-claiming her hands. He pulled her closer to him so there wasn't a gap in between them. Shane whined, moving his hands to her waist and using his new grip to move her himself. He pushed her on her bed. Mitchie relinquished, kissing him softly, letting her tongue tease his lightly. The kiss was soft and gentle, but still passionate. Shane loved kissing Mitchie; she loved tongue as much as he did. His hands squeezed her sides, pulling her close as he parted her lips more with his tongue. He whispered against her lips, moving one hand to her constrained breasts, palming them through the fabric of her dress. They were both short of breath and parted when Shane asked a very unexpected question.

"Mitchie… will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

"W...wh.. what did you say?" Mitchie pulled herself away from Shane's grasp, completely and utterly unsure about his question. Wondering to herself had he really just said that? It wasn't possible

"Be my girlfriend" he grabbed her hand that she had pulled away. Bringing them in his own hands, turning her to make sure she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Shane ..." Mitchie trailed off unsure.

"You know I don't do anything rash. In fact I don't think I have ever said that to anyone. I know we started off on bad terms but Mitch in the time I've gotten to know you I realized I only acted that way because you treated me like a normal teenager.

"So your telling me that you acted like a jerk to me because I treated you normal?" she laughed dryly still trying to come to terms with what he had said before "yeah thanks."

"Mitch... you know that not what I meant. You never treated me like a popstar. You treated me with the same respect I treated you. Well actually that was nothing but disrespect. But that's what we do, we fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are 99 percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate, and then your back doing the next pain in the ass thing. I'm saying its not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. Were gonna have to work at this everyday, but I wanna do that; cause I want you. I want all of you, you and me.. TOGETHER everyday for the rest of. my. life. Mitch this isn't some joke. I am 100 percent positive. I want this. If you don't want me okay. But don't take the easy way out."

"Haha quoting the Notebook are you?" she laughed with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Yeah. Well I couldn't think of anything else that would show you how desperate I was. I live that movie by the way!" he replied still holding her hand in his still while smiling at her brightly. She had ceceased her tears and was smiling at him adoringly.

"Shane, you do realize that you gave me something to hold against you right?" Mitchie eyed Shane mischievously smirking as his face became shocked they she would tell that when something popped in his mind.

"Mitch you will not talk anybody. You know why?" she shook her head telling him no.

"Because I will do this!" he smirked, during this he had run his hands up her arms, letting travel down to her waist.

Suddenly he began tickling her. She was screaming "SHANE JOSEPH GREY LET ME GO NOW!" she gasped out as giggles escaped her mouth.

"Nope. Not until you say Shane Grey is the hottest, most talented guy in this world. And I would be stupid not to agree to go out him!".

"Okay! Shane Grey is definitely not the hottest, and although he thinks he is he most talented guy in this world, he has lost his mind cause he's not. And I would be stupidly smart to not agree to go out with him!" she was hunched over doubled in laughter as Shane had let go of her when she said he was definitely not the hottest guy. His mouth dropped open in shock. Nobody had ever dared to say something like that to him. He just kept staring at her in amazement. Like really?

"I'm just joking Shane." he didn't respond as he was still shocked. Mitchie was getting worried it had been about two minutes since Shane had said a word to her.

"Bruised my ego much Mitch?" Shane laughed finally breaking the silence.

"Yes"

"Yeah I know you bruised my ego. I kinda just told you that. "He replied as if it was completely obvious.

"No Shane. Yes" by now she was looking at him in the eyes, nodding her head.

"Okay Mitch stop talking in code. You and I both know I'm not the brightest. No need to rub it in."

"I'm not talking about your stupidity ditz! I. Said. Yes." Shane looked at her questionly as it still was 'code' as to what she was saying. Realization finally hit as to what she was saying. He smiled brightly at her, grabbing her up off the floor, spinning her around in the air.

"Yes!" he screamed

"Yes, Shane I would love to be your girlfriend." Shane finally lowered her down on to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. As a smile spread across both of their lips as they got lost in their desires. They both knew this was where they wanted to be, and who they wanted to be with.

"MITCHIE, SHANE! COME DOWN HERE AND GET READY FOR THE BARBEQUE!" The two were interrupted; slightly upset they couldn't resume their activities.

"Common Mitch. There expecting us, plus we can do that when ever we feel like now." he was smirking making a point that they were finally together.

"Lets go popstar!"

"Rockstar Mitch!"

"Whatever lets go!" Mitchie pulled Shane out of her bedroom as they came down the stairs to meet there families. Both of them were unaware that they were still holding each others had, it may have only been official for a few minutes, but it seemed so natural. They two saw everybody looking at them wide-eyed all except for Jase, Nate, Ella, and Cait.

"So umm... you two?" Shane looked towards the voice to find it being Mitchie's dad.

"Yes sir I am dating your daughter" Mitchie faintly heard Jase telling Nate to pay up. I guess you could say that they made a bet, probably about them getting together.

"That's good to know. You should know right now you hurt my daughter… Let's just leave it at that." Steve replied smiling at Shane with a secret glare

"Yupp. I understand sir." Wow. Mitchie thought this guy was definitely not the Shane Grey that she met that first day. Good choice she thought to herself.

"Umm! Hate to break up the moment. But I have something to say! Its important I might add." The entire group looked over to see Nate, who was wrapping his arms around Caity's shoulders. She was sitting on the stood in the kitchens nook.

"Caity and I have an announcement to make."

* * *

**CAITLYNS POV** The entire group watched as I had spit water out my mouth drenching Ella in the process.

"CAITY CAT! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Elliena Pador watch your mouth!" Mitchie's mom yelled.

"Sorry Mami!" She yelled back, quite irritated.

Caitlyn had regained composure in this short amount of time, wiping her face clear of the water that escaped it. "Really, Nate right now you choose to tell them!" I whispered almost screaming

"Caity its fine. Stop worrying."

"Fine." I humphed

"Caity and me would like to announce we are together"

"Pay up man." I looked over to see Jase handing Shane money. They bet on us getting together! Really people, please be a little more mature!

"Aww Caity Congratulations!" I didn't notice it until then, as Mitchie grabbed my and gave me the biggest hug.

"You to missy!" Everyone in the room busted up laughing at our weirdness.

"Alright everyone lets go have this bbq!" Ella's dad yelled, as everybody rushed our of the room to get ready.

* * *

**GIRLS POV**

"I don't believe we are all dating one person from Connect 3! Would you ever imagine that! Especially with how they treated us in the beginning." Ella was jumping up and down clapping her hands together with excitement.

"Oh hush up. Lets go get ready." After about 25 minutes of fixing their hair, curling it into loose long waves; that reached below their bust. Applying make up and putting on their swimsuits, as they all spoke at once,

"Ella Mitch, the guys are gonna die when they see you"

"Mitch, Cait, the guys are gonna die when they see you"

"Cait, Ella the guys are gonna die when they see you" All three girls laughed at the irony. I guess it's safe to say smart minds think alike. The girls all got dressed in their swim suits, and headed out side to the pool to meet their families.

* * *

**BOYS POV**

HOLY MOLY!

THIS PLACE WAS EXTRAVAGANT Shane and Nate walked out to the Torres pool in awe.(CHECK MY PROFILE LINK ON THERE) It had grand stair cases that lead out to the pool. When you stood on it you could see a wired black fence looking out to all of their yard, and their grand pool. To think we had a nice house! Jase was just laughing at the guy's expression. They reached the bottom of the stair case and proceeded to wait for the girls.

"Come on! What's taking so long? It doesn't take a half an hour to change into a swimsuit!"

"I know man! What did it take us two minutes!" Nate spoke shaking his head in disbelief.

"Common lets get in the pool and wait for them." Shane and Nate trailed behind Jase, as they got into the pool. As all the boys were irritated at the girls attendance they began playing with their siblings in the pool, they were each holding one of the little kids, letting them hold on their backs as they saw around the pool. The boys returned the little kids to their parents, who were on the opposite side of the pool from the entrance, after their festive fun. All clearly still irritated with the absence of their girlfriends, they decided to swim some laps.

"BOYS!" they all turned around to face the parents who were pointing the backdoors of the house. They all turned, and their jaws dropped instantaneously.

Caitlyn came out wearing a two piece zebra printed halter top bikini. The top allowed for much emagination. As as tiny stiring was keeping it together from the front. While the bottoms were almost thong like. Her skin accented the outfit nicely as her long hair hung in loose waves. Making Nate drool.( Kourtney Kardahian swimsuit, when shes out with sis Khole).

Ella came out in a two piece. Although hers was more on the pain side, it left Jase in awe. She was wearing a white bikini with black plaid like stripes. The top was halter like and just like Caitlyn's was held by a small string in the front. Her bottoms were tied off on the sides in a perfect bow. Her hair a few inched shorter than Caitlyn's but styled in the same way. (Kim Kardashian swimsuit for Bikini Queen shoots).

The last person to come out was Mitchie, who had left Shane flabbergasted. His jaw was hanging in the bottom of the 12 foot pool. She walked out in a turquoise and gold two piece. Her boobs were bulging out of her halter top, the halter straps were thick, and in-between the straps and the padding was a gold band about half an inch wide. Her bottoms were like a thing but the didn't tie instead they were accented by gold rings (think Kim Kardashian style, specifically her Miami one). Instead of her straight hair she had it curled in her signature curl (Kardashian Kurls as I call them :) ).

HOW THE HELL DID THEIR FAMILIES LET THEM WALK AROUND LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY THEIR BROTHERS!

All three girls looked godlike, with their perfectly tones and tanned bodies that looked like they had come out of a magazine.

Dripping sex.

All of them thought the same thing 'NO WAY IN HELL WAS ANY GUY OTHER THAN THEM GOING TO SEE THEIR GIRLFRIENDS LIKE THAT!' The two groups proceeded to walk towards each other. The guys respectively grabbed their girlfriends and kissed them, mumbling a slight 'your never leaving like that without me,' causing the girls to snicker.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

After having fun both families were about to return home, slightly scared for event that could happen in the upcoming days.

FLASHBACK

_"So have you guys decided if you wanted a public relationship?" Denise, Shane's mom asked._

_"Everyone knows Jase and I are together," Ella said casually._

_"Urr, No we haven't actually." Caitlyn and Mitchie said at the same time._

_"I would actually like to keep it private." Shane answered quickly eating his steak._

_"Me to, I think it would be best. There would be no worry about paparazzi following and watching out every move." Nate the business person of Connect 3 responded holding Caity securely in his arms._

_"I agree we should keep it that way" Caitlyn reached up to grab Nate's face pulling him into a passionate kiss._

_"If that's what you think is best, I do to." Mitchie said getting up, and walking over to Shane, and sitting in his lap still in her swimsuit. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She leant into him resting her head on his shoulder; he maneuvered her body so he was practically cradling her in his arms. With that he shook her a tad bit, causing her to look up at his smiling face, He leant down and touched his lips to hers._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**MITCHIES POV**

After everyone had gone home, except for Ella and Cait, who were staying over tonight. I retreated back to my room, getting out of my now dry swim suit, and putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I was so tired, but today was fun. I got in bed, pulling the blankets up over me so I was nestled peacefully, thinking back to how Shane and I had woke up arguing, and ended the day in each others arms, officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I was about to go to sleep, when a beep interrupted me.

SHANE

"I love you. Sweet Dreams."

* * *

**What did you think let me know! 10 reviews for next chapter,** **If you haven't seen it yet check out my new story Back To Reality I will be updating it soon!**


	10. Come Now!

**I DONT OWN CAMP ROCK:(**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry this is a bad chap in my opinion. It turned out way different than I had planned. But usually my writing does that. Anyways, I just had to update for you guys!**

* * *

**GIRLS POV**

A few weeks later, well actually a month, the girls found themselves driving to school with Caity and Ella. Instead of taking their own cars we just settled on Mitchie's.

Ella and Jase had been dating for two months now. Their relationship had been out in the open, as the school knew about them when the other four of us were still enemies (with benefits in one case). They were as happy as two birds could be. On their anniversary Jase asked for me and Caity to help him set Ella up.

FLASHBACK

"Mitch, Caity?" If it wasn't obvious by his tone, his posture gave it away to both Cait and Mitchie that he was nervous.

"Yeah Jase" Caity replied turning off the TV, both of us turned to face him.

"So you know how Ella and I have our two month anniversary in a week right?" Jase had moved from being behind the couch, to the chair that sat across from us.

"Yeahh." Caity looked at Mitchie with the brightest smile. They both wanted to know what Jase had planned.

"Well I have a special night planned and I want to take her out. But I want it to be a total surprise. SO would you two be willing to take her out, get her hair, nails, and whatever else girls do to prep themselves up for something like this." He put his hand in the air, moving it in a circular motion. As if to say 'you know.'

Mitchie looked over to Caity, who was looking at her in response. They both already knew our answer; but we did it in more of a dramatic effect. It wasn't like we were going to leave him high and dry. "Sure we'll help you."

"Thanks girls!" Jase jumped up off the couch, running over to them, giving them the biggest hug. Yupp, Jase loved to hug people.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

They all got along now; Connect 3 wasn't the snooty stuck up people we first met. It was weird at first for us all to get along, especially since there was so much tension between us in the beginning.

Even though we knew it was fake, Shane and Mitchie kept up out daily arguments; well you can hardly call them arguments. They were stupid and pointless; it was just to keep up appearances. We would fight, and then by the end of the day one of them was at the other houses.

Caity and Nate were a completely different situation. There were times when Caitlyn looked as if she wanted to kill him. Some days she would find him with other girls. NO, I know what you're thinking not in that way. But flirting, or so it looked like. But just like the rest of us, Nate had to keep up appearances. Except his 'character' composed of being a cocky-flirt. It was easy to say this irritated Caitlyn to no end.

But somehow they all managed to keep their relationships hidden. Us girls wanted to puke everyday when we walked into school. That sight was just not one you wanted to see.

* * *

**THE GIRLS POV**

We walked up to the school building after parking. The day started out like any other. Cat calls. And not from our boyfriend, but instead the hormone crazed boys. And who are these crazed hormonal boys do you ask? Football players.

"Looking good girls!"

"Nice ass Torres!"

"Damn did you see Gellar's legs!"

"NO man look at Ella!"

Then us girls walked up to the gawking group. Before taking off our glasses, looking at each other and then smirking at the boys.

"Like what you see?" Mitchie asked walking up to the oldest boy, running her finger down her his toned chest. He gulped, nodding his head. Mitchie leant into his body. Her head a mere inch away from his. She saw him whimper, begging for her to kiss him immediately. She leant in closer to him, her lips so close that if she were to move an inch her lips would match his. She felt him tense as he breathed in her scent.

She quickly pulled back turning around. Only to wack her hair in his face. She quickly walked away, but not before shouting, "To bad Mr. It's not yours."

"OHH! BURN!" the crowd burst into laughter

"GO TORRES!" Various cat calls were spread throughout the campus.

"Wow. Mitch, Shane isn't going to be happy. You know that he will hear about this by noon. Common your Queen Bee of the school. Meaning anything involving you will have everybody knowing about." The three girls were walking to their lockers. Shaking their heads at the groups of people that were already starting to form. Buzzing about her encounter with the schools Star Football Player.

"What Shane doesn't see won't kill him." Mitchie slammed her locker door shut, obviously irritated that they choose to bring it up. "I'll see you guys later, I need to go play something."

"Alright Mitch, see you later." Caitlyn and Ella replied walking off in one direction knowing she needed space, as Mitchie headed to the auditorium.

* * *

**MITCHIES POV**

I walked into the auditorium in a rush. Multiple thoughts rang through my head.

_Always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_  
_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"Nice song there."

* * *

**BOYS POV**

All three boys were driving to school. Each one thinking about their perspective girlfriends. Jason about his birdies plans with Ella. Nate about his recording session with Caitlyn. Shane about the new song he wrote for Mitchie, that he was planning on playing for her.

We pulled into the school parking lot excited to start our day. Getting out of the car, searching for our girls, before starting the long torturous lie called our lives. It was like having a double life. It was safe to say, we were all irritated with our private lives. I walked up to the school, and heard something unexpected. Lets just say it started out way different than planned.

"Nice ass Torres!" Shane growled, trying so hard not to walk over there and snap that guys head off.

"Damn did you see Gellar's legs!" Nate tensed up at the sound of his girlfriend's name. Fixing a hard glare toward the jocks direction.

"NO man look at Ella!" Jase's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Dropping his keys in the process in disbelief. Everyone knew that they were dating each other!

They stood their flabbergasted as the girls walked up to the gawking group. The boys watched, looking at each other and then back at their girls who were smirking at the boys.

"Like what you see?" They watched as Mitchie walked up to the oldest boy, running her finger down his toned chest. He gulped, nodding his head. Mitchie leant into his body. Her head a mere inch away from his. Shane gasped, in disbelief. From their point of view the guys could have sworn he whimpered, begging for her to kiss him immediately. She leant in closer to him, her lips so close that if she were to move an inch her lips would match his.

Nate and Jason looked at Shane who had tensed up. Face turning a plum purple. They both knew he was pissed. How could she do something like this to him? He was true to him since they have been together.

The guys had returned their attention back to the girls, watching as Mitchie quickly pulled back turning around. Only to wack her hair in his face. Quickly walking away, but not before shouting, "To bad Mr. It's not yours."

"OHH! BURN!" the crowd burst into laughter

"GO TORRES!" Various cat calls were spread throughout the campus.

"Let's go!" Shane shouted to Nate and Jason. They quickly followed the girls into the buildings. They watched as Mitchie left the girls.

"I'ma…" Shane trailed off, pointing to the direction Mitchied went.

"Alright man, meet you later." Nate said walking with Jason towards Ella and Caitlyn.

* * *

SMITCHIE POV

"Nice song there."

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you wrote music, or played the piano."

"Yeah not a lot of people know, that I play. Well except for my family."

"Yeah. Umm I want to run something by you. I was gonna show you later but what better time than the present?"

"None" Mitchie smilied at Shane.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But know one ever seems to understand_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh, next to you and you next to me_

_Oh, I need to find you, yeah_  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, need to find you_

_I gotta find you, gotta find you_  
_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_Yeah, yeah I gotta find you_

"That was beautiful. But I have never heard anything like it. Was it way different than your cookie cutter popstar stuff." Mitchie smiled brightly at Shane.

"You really know how do make me feel better. Thanks" He leant in a kissed her on the cheek.

"Your welcome. But why did I make you feel better. I insulted your band." She tiled her head to the side.

"Not really, we all knew how bad it was before."

"Oh, yeah. I remember you told me about that."

"Yeah. So how was your morning?" he asked out of no where. Wanting to know if Mitchie would tell him today's events.

"Like the usual. What about you?" She replied avoiding today's events.

"Not so good. I saw my girlfriend flirting with Mr. Football Star." Mitchie looked up to see Shane glaring at her.

"About that…" She laughed nervously.

"What did you think you were doing?" Shane asked me obviously pissed.

"Nothing. Well nothing bad anyways." She replied nervously, running her hand through her hair.

Shane laughed without emotion. "Nothing bad? You were flirting with him. Then you almost kissed him!"

Mitchie was shaking her head. "Shane I don't want to do this now." She finished grabbing his hand.

Shane was still glaring at her, irritation clear in his voice. "Why not Mitchie?"

She sighed deeply, "I have my reasons, can we do this later."

"Yeah, yeah we can." With that Shane pulled his hand away from her, and walked out of the auditorium leaving Mitchie alone.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

"Girls wait up!" Nate and Jason yelled to Caity and Ella.

They watched as the two girls turned around to look at their boyfriends, both smiling brightly. Caitlyn walked up to Nate, making sure that the halls were clear before giving him a passionate kiss. Ella ran up to Jase jumping in his arms. He spun her around, kissing her.

* * *

NAITLYN POV

Caitlyn and Nate walked to the recording studio to meet each other in as they had planned. Caitlyn was sitting with her back facing the door, messing with the switchboards.

Nate saw her working contently, and smiled. He had never seen her in a recording studio before. It amazed him by how well she knew everything. He walked up to her, placing her hands on her waist leaning down whispering in her ear. "Hey Babe." He placed gentle kissed down her neck.

Caitlyn was with sure joy. She turned her body around on the wooden stool. Her lips meeting his, she pecked him on the lips. "Hey"

"So what were you playing there?"

"Oh nothing. Just messing around with some stuff. Look." She hit a few buttons and a few beats played through the speakers.

Nate stood there in awe. Shaking his head as he spoke. "Umm.. Caity that was not nothing. You have a talent for this stuff. I have been part of Connect 3 for going on 3 years now, and usually I mix the tracks and stuff. I have been trying to do that stuff, with that talent since forever. I've tried for years and I still can't!"

"Oh? I only started this a year ago. I don't know, I was just messing around one day, and liked what I was doing, and have been doing it since then."

"A year! That's it!?" Eyes growing the size of saucers.

"Yeah?" She replied in an obvious tone. As if to say duh!

"Wow, and just when I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect. But I thought I would introduce myself." Nate walked over to the call that housed the guitars.

_I-I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme,_

_And you're not asking,_

_But I'm trying grow a mustache._  
_I eat cheese,_

_But only on pizza, please,_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._  
_And I, I really like it_

_When the moon looks like a toenail_

_And I love you when you say my na-a-ame._

_So, If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's._  
_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'm trying to do my best, to impress_

_But its easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,and my heart,_

_Well you asked for it._

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Slightly amusing,_

_Introducing Me._

_do-do do-do-do-do-do_  
_do-do do-do-do-do-do_  
_la-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_  
_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective_

_And I, I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars and superheros_

_And checks with lots of zeros on them_

_love the sound of violins and making someone smi-i-ile_

_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this._

_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'm trying to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,_

_My heart,_

_Well you asked for it._  
_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Possibly amusing,_

_Introducing Me._

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime._  
_So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this_

_.A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'm trying do my best to impress_

_But its easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,_

_My heart,_

_Well you asked for it._  
_For your perusing_

_,At times confusing,_

_Hopefully amusing,_

_Introducing Me._  
_do-do do-do-do-do-do_  
_do-do do-do-do-do-do_  
_Introducing me._

"I love it, Nate." She threw her arm around him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks I wonder how Mitchie likes the song Shane wrote. Did you know this was the first song either one of us has written in 2 and a half years." Nate replied sitting down in a chair by Caity.

"So did you hear about Mitchie's little joke today?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Shane was not happy; we pulled up as she started walking to him." Nate replied, remembering Shane's actions.

"HE SAW THAT!" Caitlyn screamed

"Yeah. Just before I met you here, he was following her."

"Sorry to cut this short, but WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Caitlyn got nervous quickly, jumping up off the stool.

"Okay?" Nate said clearly confused.

Caitlyn knew she was confused, and stated, "NO NATE. NO TIME TO TALK, QUESTIONS LATER!"

Caitlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to Ella and Jason.

'Meet us at Mitchie's locker. NOW!'

Nate and Caitlyn quickly exited the recording studio. Running to meet with there other two friends.

* * *

**JELLA POV**

Jason and Ella were sitting outside bird watching.

"There's a Robin."

"Oh, and a Blue Jay!"

The two pointed to various birds in a National Geographic Magazine.

"Ella, I just wanted to say this, but I love you." He leant in and captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, I love you to Jase!" She leant in again kissed his lips agin.

"Listen." Jason started humming a tune.

_I'll pick you up at seven_

_We can drive around and see a movie_

_Every scene will have a meaning_

_But you'll be the one that moves me_

_I've been hurt before_

_So baby, promise that you're gonna be true_

_I'm gonna be, be good_

_So tell me that you're gonna be good too, yeah!_

_You gotta be, be good to me_

_I'm gonna be, be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_Just gotta be, be good to me, baby!_

_I'm gonna treat you right, we'll never fight_

_Now, baby you can trust me_

_When I hold you tight, I feel alright_

_I guess that I'm just lucky_

_I've been hurt before_

_So baby, promise that you're gonna be true, oh!_

_I'm gonna be, be good_

_So tell me that you're gonna be good too, ow!_  
_You gotta be, be good to me_

_I'm gonna be, be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta be, be good to me, baby!_  
_Listen girl, you gotta be good_

_I don't wanna hurt you, I wanna kiss you!_

_Yeah! C'mon, c'mon! Come over here!_

_You gotta be, be good to me_

_I'm gonna be, be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta be, be good to me_

_C'mon, c'mon!_

_You gotta be, be good to me_

_I'm gonna be, be good to you_

_We are happy as can be_

_Just gotta be, be good to me, yeah!_  
_Listen girl, you're outta control_

_I think you and me are a great couple, yeah_

Ella leant into Jase, smiling. She loved the song. Just as their lips were about to touch, Jason and Ella's phones went off at the same time causing the couple to jump apart. They both pulled out their phones, reading the text from Caitlyn.

'Meet us at Mitchie's locker. NOW!'

"Come on. It must be important." Jason replied grabbing her hands.

The two got up and ventured over to look for Caitlyn and Nate.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

"Why did you need us here?" Ella asked in a worried tone.

"Shane saw Mitchie this morning, things are gonna be bad. OH look there's Mitch." The group looked to see Mitchie walking to her locker.

"Hey guy." Mitchie smiled, turning her back to her friends. The mumbled a 'Hi.' And stared in shock as someone spoke.

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"OHHH! Look at Shane!"

"Mitch don't look." Caity told me with so much power and emotion I was forced to turn around.

I wanted to burst out into tears. There it was before me. Shane strode up to Tess Tyler, grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her fiercely. Mitchie knew it was only because they got into a fight, but it hurt her to no end. I watched as she deepened the kiss, while hoots and hollers were called through the halls by people watching. Tears were building up in my eyes, daring to fall; as I watched Shane back Tess up, and push her up against the wall. A tear escaped my eyes, as I watched Tess wrap her arms around his neck, pulling on his black hair.

"Come on Mitch." Caity and Ella said pulling me down the hallway.

I was half way down the hall, when I turned around to see Shane finally pulling away from Tess; who was show casing the biggest smile. The last thing I saw was Shane smirking at the group before I left.

This was THE last straw.

* * *

**REVIEW! So what did you think?**

**1. Fav part?**

**2. Least fav part? **

**3. What do you want to happen? **

**REVIEW! 7 reviews for next chapter. **


	11. Don't Forget

**I don't own Camp Rock:(**

**WOW! I got a lot of reviews this chapter thank you so much!**

**foreversone-I know right!**

**MissApple17- Sorry for so many cliffys! **

**cattycat-This chapter should answer your question.**

**nona-lovato-I updated soon! LOL. I'm surprised that you haven't figured out how to review more than once lol. Hopefully I get enough reviews this chapter. **

* * *

**Previously on Populars of Nottingham**

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"OHHH! Look at Shane!"

"Mitch don't look." Caity told me with so much power and emotion I was forced to turn around.

I wanted to burst out into tears. There it was before me. Shane strode up to Tess Tyler, grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her fiercely. Mitchie knew it was only because they got into a fight, but it hurt her to no end. I watched as she deepened the kiss, while hoots and hollers were called through the halls by people watching. Tears were building up in my eyes, daring to fall; as I watched Shane back Tess up, and push her up against the wall. A tear escaped my eyes, as I watched Tess wrap her arms around his neck, pulling on his black hair.

"Come on Mitch." Caity and Ella said pulling me down the hallway.

I was half way down the hall, when I turned around to see Shane finally pulling away from Tess; who was show casing the biggest smile. The last thing I saw was Shane smirking at the group before I left.

This was THE last straw.

* * *

**NATE POV**

I watched as my two friends were torn apart. The girl I had only known a few months, left heart broken, by my friend. I watched her, as water brimmed her eyes. I could tell that she was forcing them to stay put. As she watched the scene unravel more and more, tears escaped, becoming unstoppable. My eyes kept running from Shane to Mitchie; I watched as Caity and Ella pulled her out of the building. Jase and I stayed put, eyes staring at Shane in disbelief. Sure not all of us got along in the beginning but this wasn't the way for one to act. Shane… Shane was a different story; yeah he had his fair share of scandals, but he had at least a little bit of heart. Yes, we all got lost on the track of fame, but we were changed. Shane would never do this to someone he cared for, but especially not to somebody he loved; definitely not to Mitchie. But this wasn't Shane. I watched as Shane pulled away from the blonde bimbo Tess Tyler. They were both smiling widely.

"Man what was that?" Jase asked walking up to Shane.

Shane replied smirking at us both, "Just a little harmless fun."

The entire school seemed to be watching the conversation going on. I walked up to Shane grabbing his arm with as much force as I could muster, and pulled him down the hallway, Jase and Tess walking behind me.

"Shaney!" Tess yelled running after us.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE TESS!" I yelled turning around, to face her. I could tell she was taken back by my actions. But she must have understood by my anger, and she turned back around walking off.

"Man what was that for?" Shane asked me annoyance clear in his voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? REALLY SHANE, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH RESPECT YOU JUST LOST FROM A LOT OF PEOPLE?" he shook his head at me.

"LET ME TELL YOU I SURE KNOW ALL THE GIRLS VIEW YOU DIFFERENTLY NOW! I CANT SPEAK FOR JASE WHEN I SAY THIS, BUT I SURE AS HELL KNOW THAT I LOOK AT YOU DIFFERNTLY!" I had released his arm by now, and I began pacing the empty hallway. My hands instantly went up to my hair and began to run through it. I pointed my finger at him.

"Man you don't mean that." Shane said

"Yeah I d-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Shane and I both looked at Jason who yelled.

"I am sick and tired of fighting. We just started getting back to being the friends we were, and you Shane screwed it up! You had absolutely no right to treat Mitchie that way. We all know you did it out of anger, but that was just spiteful! She loved you; yes what she did was wrong. But you broke that girl's heart." I was shocked Jason was not one to talk this way, and I definitely had no idea that he had this type of vocabulary.

"I... I didn't know." Shane stuttered clearly shocked and speechless.

"You had better pray to god, or hope that pigs fly because it is going to take a lot for her to forgive you." Jason was poking at Shane's chests, his face was changing into a rainbow of colors.

"Okay Jase, man stop." I pulled him away from Shane.

"This is what we are going to do. Jase and I are going with you Shane to the track tonight. And you my friend are going to talk with Mitchie and get your relationship back. And you will admit to her how wrong you were. Do you understand me?" My posture spoke nothing but seriousness.

Shane looked at us two, and mumbled a quiet "Yes."

"Let's go." The three of us left school early, heading home. Not long after we would be heading to the

track.

* * *

**GIRLS POV**

Mitchie ran out to her car tears streaking down her face. Caitlyn and Ella not far behind. She jumped in her car, buckling up as quickly as she could, about to put the keys in the ignition when two hands stopped her.

"Keys, Mitch." Ella said holding her hand out. Mitchie ignored her pushing her hand away.

Caitlyn looked at her unbelievingly, slapping her hand against Mitchies. "Give me your keys now Michaela!"

Mitchie snapped, and glared at her, the tears had subsided, "Do not call me by my full name!"

"Then give me your goddamn keys. If you do not give them over now, I will mess your car up so bad, so help me god." Caitlyn knew how well Mitchie took care of her car, it was her baby, and she would be furious.

"Then I'll just fix it, I have more than enough money to fix it if need be. And I know how to fix cars, bet you didn't know that did you? Yeah Dom, and Bryan both thought that it was important to know. So get rid of that idea right now." Mitchie snapped back. Caitlyn was taken back, Mitchie may have an attitude, but this was an entirely new person.

Both Ella and Caitlyn could tell that Shane had broken Mitchie.

"Fine, you want to act that way then I will have no problem telling mom and dad. I am positive that they will have no problem taking your car away. And there is nothing you can do about that." Mitchie knew Cait was right, and it was better not to fight.

Running her hand through her long hair, she sighed. Handing her keys over to Caitlyn, "here."

"Thank you." Both Mitchie and Caitlyn got out of the car, trading spots.

The three girls drove in silence before Mitchie spoke up. "Why would he do that?"

"He was hurt Mitch, Shane wouldn't have acted that way towards you." Ella spoke rubbing Mitchie's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe but he had no right." The other two stayed silent as she ranted, both slightly ignoring her along the way, until three words caught there attention. "We are over."

"Don't say that Mitch, you and Shane belong together." Ella spoke nearly in tears. They all knew Ella hated it when people didn't get along.

"I'm done talking about this, Lets go get ready. I have a race tonight."

The girls drove to Mitchie's house to start getting ready.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

As the day came to and end for the 6 teenager's, it began the nightlife for all of them. Mitchie avoided Shane's cell phone calls for the rest of day. Which wasn't a surprised to their friends since the 4 of them, knew how Mitchie was feeling. They all knew something was going to go on tonight since it was a party night.

The three boys arrived at the track, looking for their girls. All of them knew that the girls would be performing soon. Shane wanted to talk with Mitchie before that happened. They all stopped at the stage when Tej walked on stage.

" YO YO MA people how are ya'll doing tonight!" The crowd cheered as Tej came to the DJ booth.

"Now as many of you know we do not start a good race night without a dance session from our 3 special girls!"

"SO here performing give it up for MITCHIE, CAITLYN, AND ELLA!"

Mitchie walked on stage her hair slightly curled. Wearing a sapphire blue dress. It was tight fitting around the body. (Pic on profile) It had a strapless corset bodice, with a bow on the chest. It sended an inch under her butt. It was way to short for Shane's liking. She paired it with sapphire blue stilettos that had ruffles on the front. The whole outfit gave her a slutty look.

Caitlyn had her hair curled as well. And was wearing a dark blue tank top. She matched it with grey shorts, and white wedges.

Ella had her hair curled as well. She was wearing a vest-like top in a striped grey and black pattern that showed her belly button. A pair of dark washed jeans with the cuffs rolled up. With Paired with gold wedges.

Both of them were taking a safe route compared to Mitchie's. They both knew it was her way of acting out.

Caitlyn

(Song: by JOJO: Get out)

Yeah

I've been waiting all day for ya, babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

Tell me how we are gonna be together always

Hope you know when it's late at night

Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

Mitchie  
I never thought that any one

Could make me feel this way

Now that your here all I want

Is just a chance to say  
Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone'

Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

Ella  
Tell me why your looking so confused?

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold?

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy, you must have gone and bumped your head'

Cuz you left her number on your phone

All The Girls  
So now that through all that is said and done

Maybe I'm the one to blame

To think that you could be the one

Well it didn't work out that way

Mitchie  
Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone

'Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

Ella and Caitlyn  
I wanted you right here with me

But I have no choice you've got to leave

'Cuz my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm say

I gave up on everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these eye eye eyesss

Mitchie  
Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone'

Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time  
Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone

'Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

All The Girls  
Get out, leave

You and meIt's too late now

To be gone

I wonder

Why

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

When they were done the crowd cheered loudly. They boys followed the girls as they got off stage entering Dom's hangout.

"AH boys!" Dome replied walking up giving each boy a hug.

"Dom" they all acknowledged him. Shane looked around the room looking for Mitchie, who was no where to be seen.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane said walking up to Caitlyn and Ella. Both of the girls were informed by their boyfriends with what Shane was going to tell Mitchie.

"Umm.. Hold on." Caitlyn said holding a finger up to Shane.

"Dom! Where's Mitchie?" she yelled

"With Bryan, she's racing right now. Wanna watch?" Dom replied staring out the window.

Everybody got up and looked out the window, watching Bryan walk Mitchie to her car. She turned around, and smiled at Bryan getting into her car. She pulled up to another car, getting ready to race.

Ready

Set

Go!

Both cars took off. The watched the race unravel. Everyone in the building looked at each other in shock. Mitchie passed the finish line, a good three minutes before the other driver winning her race. Bryan ran up to her car, with the biggest smile. She jumped out excited. They both ran up to Dom's hangout, although Mitchie was still in heels and that tight dress. Opening the door Mitchie ran in, jumping in Dom's arms.

"Mitchie Mouse! That was great! How did you do that!?" he replied spinning her around, both of them smiling brightly.

"I have no idea I just put all my emotions into it, and here we are."

"Well good job." Mitchie climbed down from Dom's arms. She turned around to look at her friends, with a smile so big that that if she were to anymore, the sun would burst. Her smile instantly dropped when she saw Shane.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she snapped at him.

"I needed to talk with you." He pleaded to her.

"Well you aren't going to! Leave!"

"Mitchie Mouse, go talk with him now!" Dom, Bryan, and Roman yelled at the same time.

"Bryan, Dom, Roman no! There's nothing to talk about!" she said looking them in the eyes.

"You will do this, or you will never race here again." Dom threatened.

Mitchie couldn't believe that Dom was saying this. She was his best racer.

"Fine!" she snapped, pointing over to Shane she moved her finger to the corner of the room, "GO NOW!"

He did as he was told.

"Okay listen, don't talk just listen." He told her. Although she didn't want to, she agreed.

Can't blame you

For thinking that you never really knew me at all

I tried to deny you

But nothing ever made feel so wrong  
I thought I was protecting you

From everything that I go through

But I know that we got lost along the way  
Here I am with all my heart

I hope you understand

I know I let you down

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am

Come take my hand

I want the world to see what you mean to me

What you mean to me  
Just know that I'm sorry

I never wanted to make you feel so small

Our story is just beginning

We'll let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you

I think of how you pushed me through

And showed me how much better I could be  
Here I am with all my heart

I hope you understand

I know I let you down

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am

Come take my hand

I want the world to see what you mean to me

What you mean to me, yeah  
You make me feel like I'm myself

Instead of being someone else

I wanna live that everyday  
You say what no one would say

You know exactly how to get to me

You know it's what I need

It's what I need, yeah  
Here I am with all my heart

I hope you understand(I hope you understand)I know I let you down

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again(That mistake again)  
You brought me closer to who I really am

So come take my hand

I want the world to see what you mean to me

What you mean to me

"You think you can come here, and sing to me thinking it would make everything okay?" she asked him. She stood looking at him, he had tears running down his face.

"No, but I owe you an apology. You did not deserve what I did to you today. I was hurt, who didn't want to tell me."

"I'll tell you why I did it Shane. I did it because I was sick and tired of having to hide my relationship with you. I understand that I agreed to keep it way from the paparazzi but Tess, and every girl at school throwing themselves at you, irritated me to no end. Plus I am still looked at as hot shot, every guy at school, makes sex-ist remarks, or hits on me everyday. I couldn't call you mine, and you couldn't do the same. We live two lives. And I hated it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, actually. You shared your feelings with me. Can we go back to how things were before? Please." He asked in a begging tone, standing an inch away from Mitchie.

"No." Mitchie turned around ignoring everyone calling her name. She left the track and headed home.

* * *

**MITCHIES POV**

I arrived home, going straight to my room. Grabbing my guitar

Did you forget that I was even alive?

Did you forget everything we ever had?

Did you forget, did you forget about me?  
Did you regret ever standing by my side?

Did you forget we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it  
So now I guess this is where we have to stand

Did you regret ever holding my hand?

Never again, please don't forget, don't forget  
We had it all, we were just about to fall

Even more in love, than we were before

I won't forget, I won't forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song you can't forget it  
Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all  
And at last all the pictures have been burned

And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget, please don't forget us  
Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song but you won't sing along

You've forgotten about us

Don't forget

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my face. I buried my head back into my pillow and begun crying again. How long would it hurt?

The better question was, Would I be better without Shane Gray?

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW:'(**

**So what did you think?**

**You hate me don't you. They didn't get back together:(**

**Review! 8 reviews for this next chapter!**


	12. Venus and Mars

**I don't own Camp Rock**

**Mjbooks-I don't know how you will feel this chapter. You might cry. Sorry!:(**

**MissApple17- I totally agree it was super sad!:(**

**nona-lovato- Its okayy. As long as I still know I got your dedication! HAHA!**

**kaitlyn99- Thank You! **

**Loved all your reviews thank you!:)**

**REVIEW! 8 for next chapter. If i get 100 reviews I will update 2 chapters the same day!**

* * *

**Previously on Populars of Nottingham**

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song you can't forget it  
Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all  
And at last all the pictures have been burned

And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget, please don't forget us  
Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song but you won't sing along

You've forgotten about us

Don't forget

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my face. I buried my head back into my pillow and begun crying again. How long would it hurt?

The better question was, Would I be better without Shane Gray?

* * *

**SHANES POV**

It had been two weeks since Mitchie and I had spoken, well had a faithful conversation. She was avoiding me at every cost. She had been hanging out with the new kid despite my protests, having seen the guy was Chad Dylan Cooper, I tried to talk with her and she would walk away. I would leave little things that she would get, but she never responded. After her conversation with me, the night at the track, I gained perspective on what she was thinking. She had told me;

FLASHBACK

"I'll tell you why I did it Shane. I did it because I was sick and tired of having to hide my relationship with you. I understand that I agreed to keep it way from the paparazzi but Tess, and every girl at school throwing themselves at you, irritated me to no end. Plus I am still looked at as hot shot, every guy at school, makes sex-ist remarks, or hits on me everyday. I couldn't call you mine, and you couldn't do the same. We live two lives. And I hated it. Is that what you want to hear?"

END OF FLASHBACK

I felt bad; she was the one that made me think twice about the way I was acting. She was the one, who brought Shane Grey back, and made the stuck up popstar disappear. I hadn't thought about her at all. Well actually that was an understatement. I did think about Mitchie, but I hadn't put much consideration into how she felt. Especially towards my popularity. At the time when I was 'single,' girls all over the world were still fawning over me. School, was like a contest, for who could get Shane Grey. Little did them, and the rest of the world know, I was taken. By an amazingly gorgeous girl, who stood up for what she believed in. I needed to figure her out, try to read her mind in some way. But regardless I was her fan no matter what. I just had to prove it to her.

Later that day.

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Hello?" the voice answered with a questioning tone.

"Hi, this is Shane Grey is Mr. Torres available?"

"One moment, please?"

I waited for a few minutes as I waited for Mr. Torres. I heard the phone being set down, after a few rushed movements, and a crackling noise in the phone.

"Hello, this is Steve Torres."

"Hello Mr. Torres this is Shane Grey." I heard his breathes become more ridged.

"Mr. Grey what may I owe this pleasure?" I could tell by the tone he was using it was pure sarcasm. I hurt is daughter so how else was I supposed to act.

"Umm... I was calling to see if you would be willing to set up an assembly… For an apology…." I hinted to him trailing off.

"What are you talking about an apology?"

"Mr. Torres I have to let you know right now, I need Mitchie. This… My life. Its not right, its not what I wanted. I never meant to hurt Mitchie and I need to tell her that. I need to apologize-well actually I did apologize to her, but I just hurt her to much. Now whenever I try to talk with her she will ignore me or act like I'm not there. I sent her little messages and gifts, and still nothing."

"Okay. I'll help you. But break her heart and I will break your face." He replied in a serious tone before hanging up.

* * *

MITCHIES POV

Two weeks.

Two weeks, since I had spoken to Shane, it was literally tearing my heart in two. I wanted more than anything in this world to be with Shane. But I couldn't. My heart was telling me to go with him, but my brain kept saying stay away. It was true, I was doing what I thought I would never do, let my head control my heart. Although I knew it was wrong. I had been seen with the 'new kid,' Chad Dylan Cooper, I had been hanging out with him more and more. People around school swore we were hooking up, which I assured you did not happen. We had gotten closer since Shane and my split. He just went with me to the track a lot, we had been practicing together. Although all of this was going on, I had received multiple trinkets that were 'anonymous,' although I knew it was from Shane. I kept debating whether or not he could be the one. Could he be the one? I started humming a tune as a song popped up in my head.

_Smooth talkin' so rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wanting._

_Guitar cutie. He plays it groovy._

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid._

_Think I'm really falling for his smile._

_Get butterflies when he says my name._

_He's got something special. He's got something special._

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental._

_He's got something special. He's got something special._

_And I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one._

_He could be the one. He could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one_

_He's lightning. Sparks are flying._

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and-_

_I'm going crazy about him lately._

_I can't help myself from how my heart is racing._

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe._

_He really blows me away._

_He's got something special, He's got something special_

_And when he's lookin at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special. He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe somethins telling me. Telling me_

_Maybe he could be the one he could be the one_

_He could be the one _

_He could be the one _

_He could be the one _

_He could be the one _

_And he;s got away of makin me feel like everything it do is perfectly fine the stars are aligned_

_When I'm with him and that's all into him._

He's got something special

He's got something special

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe something telling me. Telling me_

_Maybe he could be the one. _

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one._

I kept thinking; could Shane be the one for me? Granted we were both in high school.

* * *

NO ONES POV

The girls arrived at school, with everyone gawking over them as usual. They ignored it and continued walking to there lockers.

Connect 3 got to school in there limo, despite their 'trying to be normal.' Tess and hundreds if other girls surrounded the car. They ignored it, and split off, ready to start their plan.

* * *

MITCHIES POV

I opened my locker and a small white thing fell out. I look to see it was a note.

Dear Mitchie Mouse, I'm soo wish I had you back, you have no idea how much I miss you! My arms keep missing your warm body. My eyes miss your smile. I miss the sweet taste of your lips. I lost your head resting on my chest. I missed to keep your face in my hands and look into your beautiful brown eyes. I want to be near you, I miss you.  
With love from a longing heart,— Shane —– '

OH MY! He! He! My eyes began to water, as I looked at Caity and Ella, I tried so hard to contain my tears, but I couldn't. I began crying, this was so not Shane. He, he was the one who broke my heart, he didn't care about me. But then this note in particular, compared to the other notes hit me close to home. This was a side of him I hadn't seen. So sweet and sincere.

"Well, well what do we have here?" someone sneered; I hoped and prayed it wasn't Tess, because I would beat the breaks off of her. I turned around to see the one and only Nate and Jason walking up to us girls.

"Mitchie why are you crying?" Jason asked coming up rubbing my back

"Umm... No reason, I replied wiping my hand over my eyes, to clear the tears." Have you guys seen Shane?" I asked in a weak voice

"No. Why?" The asked confused. Maybe it was because I hadn't talked to Shane in weeks.

"I need to talk to him that's all." I watched as Nate smirked while Jason smiled. They obviously knew something.

"Oh, yeah. I have Nooo idea. He just kinda left us." Nate replied, in a bored tone.

"I got-" I was interrupted by the school intercom.

"All students report to the theater immediately." I looked at everyone who shrugged. The only time when we went to the theater was when something really important. We all started walking to the theatre waiting to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Mr. Torres called the weekly school assembly. All the kids game, Caity, Mitchie, and Ella got their usual spots, Chad had walked up to them taking a seat, in the theater chairs. Jason and Nate had left the group to go 'answer a call' from their manager, little did Mitchie know, as the girls were already in on the plan.

The lights in the theater turned off turning everything back, there was nothing but silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly three spotlights popped up on the stage, forming a triangle. Jason stepped out in a spot light, wearing faded jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt. The fans cheered. Next stepped out Nate wearing faded jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. And the fans got louder. Finally, the last spot light was suddenly filled by a body that, had Mitchie left out a gasp. Shane stood there in a tight green v-neck t-shirt, with faded jeans as well. He unlike the others had a black stool on the side him. It was what was sitting on the stool that destroyed Mitchie.

Her friends stared at her, waiting for her to break at any moment, yet she didn't. Chad saw the way Mitchie was acting, reached over and grabbed her hand. Mitchie didn't seem to notice, ignoring it, continuing to look at Shane. And no it wasn't a girl. On the stool by Shane laid a bouquet of flowers. Mitchie's favorite flowers. They were pink and white orchids, with white roses. In between the flowers were green leaf like flower buds, stephanotis flowers. All of them being Mitchie's favorites, and Shane knew that.

She was brought back to reality by him voice.

"Okay, so you are probably wondering why you were brought you here today."

A bunch of yeah's chorused through the room.

"Well, a few weeks ago I messed up with this girl. I went and as you may call it, 'had a makeout session' with a person in this school." Everyone looked over to Tess, who was blushing.

Mitchie felt her stomach turning. Caity and Ella looked at there best friend as she almost broke down. Shane, Nate, and Jason looked up to the area where they knew that the girls would be, hopeful that Mitchie was getting the message.

"Well that was the biggest mistake of my life. I had been secretly dating her for a month, so the press, and nobody outside my family, and a few friends knew about it." The whole room let out a ohh! Aww! Or burn." I messed up bad and now that girl wont talk to me. She won't let me apologize so this is my way of doing so. I'm sorry."

Jason and Nate began playing the cords of a song. While Shane started singing.

_I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
Shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, so here it goes_

_Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause your all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can be too loud cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you_

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_(Rap)you showed up and you looked so classy made me think twice bout the way I was acting_

_You were there from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life now I'm left in all_

_Star shine but you life is the brightest and love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy ya summer like no other you're my L.A. baby _

_No I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see(while for me to see) Playing back the moments _

_And I'm starting to believe(starting to believe) _

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

But its you that makes me sing

I may not no where we are

But I know who I am

Baby I'm your biggest fan, ooooohh

Baby I'm your biggest fan, ooooohh

That you could be at the show and know everyone

But its you that makes me sing

I may not know where we are

But I know who I am

Baby I'm your biggest fan

Mitchie's breathe hitched, and she stood up. Right when the song ended, she ran up on the stage to Shane who was standing there, completely unsure. Everyone in the audience began clapping. The way he looked at her, you would have sworn he was scared of what she was going to do to him, and it wasn't like it was anything bad.

Mitchie ran up to Shane jumping on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms went around his neck. She leant forward almost pressing her lips to his ear.

"Shane, I am so sorry. I should have never acted the way I did, that was wrong of me, please forgive me?" She was crying now, speaking in barely a whisper. Shane had dropped the microphone when she jumped on him.

"There is nothing to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong. I am so sorry I acted the way I did. Please forgive me?" she nodded her head, voice still in a whisper mumbling "yes."

Shane looked at Mitchie, pulling her face towards him, he mumbled an, "I love you." Pulling her in for a kiss. A bunch of people in the audience let out an AWWW! Causing Mitchie to let out a giggle. She got down off of Shane standing in front of him, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Both of them unaware of the person who stepped on stage.

"Alright lets leave these two, everyone else back to class." Mitchie looked over to see her father talking. The room quickly was cleared, when Mitchie looked over at Shane and mumbled a, "lets go."

Both of them abandoned school for the day, heading to Shane's house.

* * *

MITCHIES AND SHANES POV

Shane and I went to his house after talking everything out. He suppressed his lips onto hers quickly to shut her up. She gasped against his lips, causing him to inhale her breath. He felt his heart flutter as he finally did what he has been meaning to do for god knows how long. He was hardly even kissing her. He was still trying to absorb the fact that his lips were on hers. He let his hands drift from her shoulders to her cheeks as he rubbed his lips against hers. Even better than he had imagined. Her eyes were still widened. Her heart bursted out of control. It felt like it was about to escape from her chest. He just stood there for a moment, his lips pressed on hers, his eyes closed. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to gently move his lips with hers. He removed his hands from her cheeks and intertwined his fingers with hers. He softly pinned her hands to the wall above her head. She tried to stop kissing him but she couldn't find herself. She could feel her cheeks turning red with passion as he kissed her. She started moving her lips slowly with his.

That very second that she started to kiss back, Shane lost himself completely. His whole life just faded away in an instant. He had no idea who he was. All that he knew was that he wanted her right here and now. He pulled her hands around his neck so he could lift her up by her waist.

Mitchie pulled away from Shane, gasping for air.

"Hey I wanna try something, is that okay with you?" she asked meekly

"What do you want to do, or try?" he said squinting his eyes closed.

"Well I want to know how your feeling, and I am almost positive, you feel the same way right?" she asking questionly.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, but we could just talk, to I don't get what your getting at?" he replied more confuse.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Just try it please, I'm gonna play something, as well as how I am or was feeling, and I want you to do the same." She begged finally. Shane nodded his head in agreement.

Mitchie: It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
Shane:(She's way too serious)

Mitchie: All he wants is to chill out  
Shane:(She's always in a rush)  
Mitchie:He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
Shane:(And interrupting)  
Mitchie:Like he doesn't even care  
Shane:(Like she doesn't even care)

Mitchie:You,  
Shane: me  
Mitchie :We're face to face  
Both:But we don't see eye to eye

Mitchie:Like fire and rain  
Shane:(Like fire and rain)  
Mitchie:You can drive me insane  
Shane:(You can drive me insane)  
Both:But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Mitchie:We're Venus and Mars  
Shane:(We're Venus and Mars)  
Mitchie:We're like different stars  
Shane:(Like different stars)  
Both:But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Shane:She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
Mitchie:(Why does he try to read my mind?)  
Shane:I try to read her mind  
Mitchie::(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
Shane:She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
Both:That's what all of my friends say

Mitchie:You,  
Shane:me  
Both:We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Mitchie and Shane both looked at each other knowing that everything was right again. And with that Shane placed a loving kiss on Mitchie's lips.

* * *

**SO what do you think?**

**Love me again?**

**Review! 8 for next chap**

**If I can get to 100 reviews I will update 2 chapters on the same day!**


	13. Wanted

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**Mjbooks-Glad i could trick you. **

**nona-lovato-I wish!:( but its okay cause i updated!**

**MissApple17-Thank you!**

**Kaity-I'm so glad you like this story!**

**I did it thank you all so much I met 100 reviews!**

* * *

**Previously on Populars of Nottingham**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Mitchie and Shane both looked at each other knowing that everything was right again. And with that Shane placed a loving kiss on Mitchie's lips.

* * *

CAITLYNS POV

Three months. I know that doesn't seem like a long time, but it actually was. It had been three months since all the Smitchie drama unfolded. Lately they had been inseparable; you couldn't walk into a room without them being at least a foot from each other. Jason and Ella on the other hand were still going strong with almost six months. Jason had planned their 3 month anniversary, and let's just say that it was adorable, he even wrote her a song.

Nate and I on the other hand were going strong on 5 months. Our anniversary was coming up in a week but I had absolutely no idea what we were going to do. I was kind of disappointed that Nate was off about it.

"Guys I don't know what is up with Nate lately but he's acting different." I said plopping on her bed.

"Caity, I'm sure its nothing. Nate loves you unconditionally. Nothing is going to changed that." She was standing at her mirror combing her hair with her brush.

"I don't know. Maybe he's cheating on me." I said sighing.

"That is not it!" She shouted at me.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in my relationship, "Okay."

A day later.

I walked up to Nate, who was sitting down with his guitar, I walked over sitting down in the chair next to him. "Nate, we need to talk."

He stopped playing the guitar, looking up at me confused, "About?"

"Me. You. Us." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

He slowly put his guitar down on the stand next to him. He reached over grabbing my hands. "What about us?"

"Your not you! You're a completely different person. You're acting weird. I feel like I can't talk to you and I am constantly questioning my relationship with you!" I had gotten up out of my seat, and was flinging my hands everywhere as I spoke. He got up walking over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his shoulder off, tears falling from my eyes. "I need a space."

He looked at me, with tears threatening to fall. But somehow he composed it. "If that's what you want, but I won't give up on us. I'm giving you all I've got."(Jason Mraz{Hottie[lol]})

Turns out Nate could be really romantic when he wanted to be. Three days before our anniversary, I heard the door bell and ran downstairs to find an orange rose lying on front porch. Sitting right next to it was a thick Ivory card that read, _'If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime.'_ I was about to cave when I read that, I called him and he answered saying, that he wasn't done yet. I shrugged it off, walking away.

Then next day I woke up to find a white rose sitting on my dresser, I smiled at it, it made my heart melt. '_I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I will always love you with all my heart and soul, and to me, this will always been enough..' _I laid it down by my orange one, getting ready with the biggest smile on my face.

The day of our anniversary I woke up instantly looking over to dresser and found nothing, I figured he probably just put it on the porch so I continued getting ready for my day. Walking out to get in my car I looked on the porch, nothing. I was disappointed, he did nice things for me, and on the day of our anniversary he doesn't do anything for me. Mitchie and Ella were meeting me in class today since I was running late. I opened my locker, and my face dropped, I found pink rose with a card attached. _'Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more. Meet me at the place where we do all the kissing up.'_ (Check chapter 3 for a flashback if you don't understand.)

I closed my locker grabbing my rose, walking to class. The place we do all the kissing up? Riddles really? I was smart, but not a genius! I sat through class thinking, where did we do kissing up? Think! Kissing up, my room? Mitchie's house? The track? Music… The recording studio!

I asked Mrs. Gordon if I could go leave class to do something, and she said yes. I was walking to the door, when I saw Mitchie and Ella smirking, obviously they knew something.

I opened the door to the recording studio, to see Nate holding a bouquet of white, orange, and pink roses. With candles everywhere.

"Took you long enough…" he replied handing them to me.

"Sorry." I replied cheekily, smiling.

"Well were not done." He said pulling me to a stool, sitting me down. He grabbed a guitar and started playing.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make since about me

It makes since when I'm with you

Like everything that's green girl I need you

But its more than one and one makes two

So put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty

And you get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

Caitlyn thought back to when they first started dating. He surprised her at the house; little did he know she would freak out. Simply because she Caitlyn Gellar was never seen in public or by anyone except her family, and the girls who were practically her sisters, without make up. She freaked when he say her, he only replied that she was never more beautiful than she was without it on.

And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it

'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

Nate instantly got up from his seat and started playing the guitar with so much passion, looking Caitlyn straight into the eyes, making her smile.

As good as you made me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips.

I wanna make your feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

'Cause you'll always be wanted

"You know you didn't have to do this right?"

"Yes I did. You should have never had to question our relationship. Partly because this is what I was planning from the beginning. And we have dinner plans tonight." He said kissing me.

This was absolutely the perfect anniversary, and it just started.

Nate took me out that night on a romantic dinner, it was perfect, and we shared a late night kiss. I knew that I never had reason to question our relationship.

* * *

MITCHIES POV

Everything was back to normal. Every one of our relationships seemed to be set in stone. Ella and Jase were their normal selves, not a problem in the world, still obsessed with birds. Caitlyn and Nate were back on the right track, after finding out that Nate wasn't cheating on her, only planning a romantic day for them. Now, Shane and I were dealing with the dramas of being in the public eye. The paparazzi were following us; I had absolutely no privacy anymore. Well I can't say that, because all of us girls were dealing with this. And then you had Tess, who for a while was still trying to get Shane, but after his constant 'I'm with Mitchie' she finally seemed to get the clue, and left him alone.

I got up out of my car, walking over to the girls who were standing around their cars, with all the guys there. Both Nate and Jason had their arms wrapped around Caitlyn and Ella. Shane was standing there talking with them as well.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mitch" They all chorused

"Hey beautiful" Shane replied walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing a kiss on my neck. I turned around so that I was facing him, snaking my arms around his neck. I leant in closer to his face stopping an inch short of kissing him before saying, "Hey popstar." Before he could day anything, I pressed my lips to his.

"Enough of that!" Nate and Caitlyn shouted, making the pair pull apart to glare at them.

"Like you don't do it in public!" Shane shouted back at them, making everyone else bust up laughing.

"Err, hey." A voice said walking up to us unsure.

* * *

GIRLS POV

All three girls stood glaring at her with a pose that could kill.

"TESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Caitlyn said grinding her teeth together. Mitchie and Ella were standing there in shock.

"Umm… I wa-anted tooo talk to y-you girls." She said stuttering after having seen the girls boyfriends.

Mitchie's rage grew, before she began shouting, "¿Por qué demonios quieres hablar con nosotros!" (Why hell do you want to talk to us!)

Tess looked at her taken back, her body jumping a fraction of a move, "Porque yo estaba equivocado!" (Because I was wrong!)

Caitlyn final decided to intervene, "Tess de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero hablar con usted" (Tess it's too late. I don't want to talk to you)

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, chicas que no tenían derecho a hacer lo que hice. Especialmente para usted Mitchie. Entonces, ¿podemos ir a hablar? ¿Por favor? (Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, girls I had no right to do what i did. Especially to you Mitchie. So can we go talk? Please?)

The girls looked at each other, finally nodding, not before whispering a be right back to their boyfriends.

Ella looked at Tess saying "¡Date prisa!" (Hurry up)

The three girls walked off to talk privately.

GUYS POV

"Wh...What was that?" Jason stuttered out

Shane and Nate stood there in shock. They had no idea that the girls spoke another language. Not once had they spoken it in front of them. To their knowledge there wasn't anything they needed to talk to Tess about.

"What's up with Tess?" Nate finally said asking the question they were all thinking.

"I have no idea. I mean Mitchie and me have been spending ever moment together, and she never mentioned anything about her."

"Same with me" Jason and Nate replied at the same time.

"I don't know I guess I'll find out when they come back." Jason said

The other two just nodded in agreement.

* * *

BACK TO THE GIRLS POV

The girls walked back to a table. Aware of the looks they were getting from everybody, Tess and the queen bee with her minions, talking. Definitely a no no. (You wanted to talk so talk.)

Tess sighed before she began talking. "Lo siento. Que las niñas fueron una vez mis mejores amigos y me arruinó eso. Llegué a la escuela secundaria, y que el hecho de que yo era un niño celebridades llegar a mi cabeza. Yo sabía que ustedes sería más popular que yo con sus finanzas. Y yo estaba celoso. Me permitió a la ruina por la amistad y lo siento. Definitivamente necesitaba ese empujón físico por el Mitchie escaleras." (I am sorry. You girls were once my best friends and I ruined that. I came to high school, and let the fact that I was a celebrities child get to my head. I knew you guys would be more popular than me with your finances. And I was jealous. I allowed for it to ruin out friendship and I'm sorry. I definitely needed that physical push down the stairs Mitchie.) The girls all knew what she was talking about, it was how she de-throwned her from queen bee.

Mitchie sat there smirking at her, "Sí lo hice. Has arruinado todo Tess" (Yeah I did. You ruined everything Tess.)

Ella piped up now finally finding the courage to talk, "Nuestra amistad," (Our friendship)

Caitlyn jumped in as well. "Nuestra familia," (Our Family)

Tess began talking again, but this time she had tears forming in her eyes. All the girls seemed to be crying with her. "Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca me siento tan mal como lo estoy ahora para hacer eso. Crecimos juntos, éramos como hermanas. Dejé popularidad llegar a mi cabeza. Pensé que quería todo de ella, pero no lo hago. Y cuando se llevaron a mi popularidad, me volví a puta escuela. No voy a mentir, me perdí perder ustedes. Tengo que durante todos estos años. Lo siento, por favor perdóname. Me doy cuenta de que podría tomar un tiempo, pero me gustaría saber si hay esperanza?" (I know, I know. I will never feel as bad as I am now for doing that. We grew up together, we were like sisters. I let popularity get to my head. I thought I wanted all of it, but I don't. And when you took my popularity, I became to school slut. I'm not going to lie I missed-miss you guys. I have for all these years. I'm so sorry please forgive me. I realize it might take you a while, but I want to know if there's hope?")

Ella walked over giving her a hug. "Sí" (Yes)

Caitlyn walked over to Tess as well, after wiping her tears, giving her a hug. "Sí" (Yes)

Mitchie still hadn't replied yet "Mitchie?"

Mitchie sighed before nodding. "Sí" (Yeah)

She got up walking over to Tess leaning into her to give her a hug, she didn't pull away before saying in a whisper, "Todavía no confío en ti. Pero debido a Ella y Cait, voy a tratar de hacer este trabajo." (I still don't trust you. But because of Ella and Cait, I'm gonna try and make this work.) Tess just nodded in reply.

"Okay so I have to go talk to you guys later?" Tess said grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah" They replied. With that Tess walked away.

"Well that was different." Caitlyn said as they began walking to their boyfriends.

"Yeah, but I like it, I mean if we get the old Tessy back I'm okay with it." Ella said practically jumping off the wall

"Yeah." Mitchie replied with just enough enthusiasm to make the other girls believe her. By this time they had reached the guys.

"So what was that about?" Nate said swirling his hand around in a circle over where they previously stood.

"Nothing, she wanted to be friends again that's all." Ella said like it was nothing important.

They guys who had just drunken water nearly spit it out before shouting, "FRIENDS? WITH TESS? AGAIN?"

Mitchie looked at them chuckling lightly, like she knew they were in trouble. "Haha yeah. About that, you see, we kinda grew up together, Caity, Ella, and I were just like this, but closer when Tess was out friend. We were inseparable. Then she became popular, and acted out, and we were no longer friends."

"But now we are" Ella piped in

"WOW!" All the guys shouted

"WAIT!" Jason said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What was that? You guys were speaking Spanish or something? I had no idea you could speak Spanish."

Ella was the first to register what he was saying, so she replied, "Oh yeah, well Mama Torres basically taught us, so when we speak it we have an accent like we were born in a foreign country. But we can speak English without an accent. Its just how we learned."

"What about Tess?"

"Mama Torrez taught her to" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" They all replied.

They all walked to class. Continuing their day as usually. Well aside from Tess. Everyone was shocked that they all got along. Forgetting how close they all once were. When the day came to an end, they all retreated to their homes.

* * *

SMITCHIE POV  
Shane and Mitchie were sitting in his car, as they drove to Mitchie's house. He had reached over the consul and grabbed her hand, placing it on his thigh; he let it rest there, before reclaiming it, while rubbing circles oh her palm. She looked up and smiled at him. They drove in silence until they got to her house. Both of them mumbled a quick hello to her parents before retreating off to her room.

Neither of them were shocked that her parents hadn't said anything about him staying over. It had become a regular thing, either he stayed at her house, or she stayed at his. Both of them ran up the stairs to her room, quickly shutting the door before Shane started attacking her lips.

Mitchie gave a small gasp of pleasure and next thing she knew she was kissing him back, my spirit was soaring. Shane was kissing me! Shane snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gave a small moan of pleasure and fisted her hands in his hair. She felt him smile against her lips as his tongue tickled her bottom lip.

"Mitchie," he whispered, pulling away from her just far enough so that he could move his lips. His forehead rested against hers. "I love you," she smiled. "And its sexy when you speak Spanish."

" Te amo demasiado estrella pop (I love you too pop star)."

Shane instantly knew by the way she was smiling what she meant. He replied teasing her, "It's rock star, But that was sexy. How do you say I love you?"

" Te amo. Now shut up and kiss me," I pushed my lips back to his.

I hadn't really noticed we made it to my bed, but Shane was lying on top of me, still kissing me as his hands slipped up my top. I giggled and he helped me remove his top. My hands roamed up and down his chest and he gave a moan of pleasure as I pulled him closer towards me. Of course, nothing lasts forever and this ended far too soon.

"Mitchie do you want to do this?"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Someone PM me asking for some sexy scenes but I want to ask you guys first.**

**9 reviews for next chapter**

**Song in story-Wanted by Hunter Hayes*Sighs* He's so cutee:)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	14. Madison Square Garden

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

**Taylah-so glad you liked it!**

**misticangel101-Glad you liked it!**

**nona-lovato-I definitely did I am so excited! There are more of them in here! Hope you like this one more. Especially since its one of the longest ones I have written. **

**MissApple17-Haha me to! Actually My best guy friend in the whole wide world did this for me. It was so sweet. But for a week he surprised me with different roses, and poems. And then at school at lunch he got up in front of everyone and performed Wanted by Hunter Hayes for me. I love him he's so sweet! And nope we aren't dating(at the moment). :D Let me know about this chapter!**

**Cali4444-I updated lol! Glad its one of your favs!**

**going places-Glad you love it! I will definitely continue Back To Reality! Glad you got more Naitlyn Moments! I tryed to make more especially for you! Read this chap for more;)**

**arame fall-Thank you!**

**Hopefully there isnt a cliffy! Let me know tryed not to write one. lol.**

* * *

**Previously On Populars of Nottingham High**

She got up walking over to Tess leaning into her to give her a hug, she didn't pull away before saying in a whisper, "Todavía no confío en ti. Pero debido a Ella y Cait, voy a tratar de hacer este trabajo." (I still don't trust you. But because of Ella and Cait, I'm gonna try and make this work.) Tess just nodded in reply.

"Okay so I have to go talk to you guys later?" Tess said grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah" They replied. With that Tess walked away.

"Well that was different." Caitlyn said as they began walking to their boyfriends.

"Yeah, but I like it, I mean if we get the old Tessy back I'm okay with it." Ella said practically jumping off the wall

"Yeah." Mitchie replied with just enough enthusiasm to make the other girls believe her. By this time they had reached the guys.

"So what was that about?" Nate said swirling his hand around in a circle over where they previously stood.

"Nothing, she wanted to be friends again that's all." Ella said like it was nothing important.

They guys who had just drunken water nearly spit it out before shouting, "FRIENDS? WITH TESS? AGAIN?"

Mitchie looked at them chuckling lightly, like she knew they were in trouble. "Haha yeah. About that, you see, we kinda grew up together, Caity, Ella, and I were just like this, but closer when Tess was out friend. We were inseparable. Then she became popular, and acted out, and we were no longer friends."

"But now we are" Ella piped in

"WOW!" All the guys shouted

"WAIT!" Jason said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What was that? You guys were speaking Spanish or something? I had no idea you could speak Spanish."

Ella was the first to register what he was saying, so she replied, "Oh yeah, well Mama Torres basically taught us, so when we speak it we have an accent like we were born in a foreign country. But we can speak English without an accent. Its just how we learned."

"What about Tess?"

"Oh!" They all replied.

They all walked to class. Continuing their day as usually. Well aside from Tess. Everyone was shocked that they all got along. Forgetting how close they all once were. When the day came to an end, they all retreated to their homes.

SMITCHIE POV

Shane and Mitchie were sitting in his car, as they drove to Mitchie's house. He had reached over the consul and grabbed her hand, placing it on his thigh; he let it rest there, before reclaiming it, while rubbing circles oh her palm. She looked up and smiled at him. They drove in silence until they got to her house. Both of them mumbled a quick hello to her parents before retreating off to her room.

Neither of them were shocked that her parents hadn't said anything about him staying over. It had become a regular thing, either he stayed at her house, or she stayed at his. Both of them ran up the stairs to her room, quickly shutting the door before Shane started attacking her lips.

Mitchie gave a small gasp of pleasure and next thing she knew she was kissing him back, my spirit was soaring. Shane was kissing me! Shane snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gave a small moan of pleasure and fisted her hands in his hair. She felt him smile against her lips as his tongue tickled her bottom lip.

"Mitchie," he whispered, pulling away from her just far enough so that he could move his lips. His forehead rested against hers. "I love you," she smiled. "And its sexy when you speak Spanish."

" Te amo demasiado estrella pop (I love you too pop star)."

Shane instantly knew by the way she was smiling what she meant. He replied teasing her, "It's rock star, But that was sexy. How do you say I love you?"

" Te amo. Now shut up and kiss me," I pushed my lips back to his.

I hadn't really noticed we made it to my bed, but Shane was lying on top of me, still kissing me as his hands slipped up my top. I giggled and he helped me remove his top. My hands roamed up and down his chest and he gave a moan of pleasure as I pulled him closer towards me. Of course, nothing lasts forever and this ended far too soon.

"Mitchie do you want to do this?"

* * *

One month. It had been one month since Shane and I nearly had sex. Lucky for us we decided to wait a little while longer, just until we and the public got accustomed to the fact that we were dating. Having been that all of us girls were getting hate for dating the guys.

We had been making music in the recording studio secretly, partly because we were afraid of how the guys would take to our songs. Tess and we all seemed to get along. Except for one thing, Tess was being kept on a short leash by me. I had no idea how, or what she had planned but I did not trust her. Had you have asked me that same question five or six years ago I wouldn't have given it a second thought. But the truth is we all changed over the years, and drastically.

Caity and Ella were ecstatic and it was undeniable that they were happy she was back in our lives. At school she at with us, about a week after we started hanging out with her at lunch, everyone got over the fact that we were once friends. Who hated each other, to become friends again. It was complicated to say the least, but we managed to make it work.

Which reminds me? We haven't been to Dom and Bryan's we would have to be making a visit soon. Mostly because I needed to let off some Tess tension with my car, and I needed a good party.

I was waiting for Shane to come pick me up since he was driving me. I hadn't been driving my car as much as usual. There wasn't really a need, since Shane picked me up almost everyday.

I was sitting at the kitchen nook finishing my breakfast, as I waited for Shane. I texted Caity and Ella telling them I wanted to share my song with the guys next week and they agreed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist; I felt my grin spread from ear to ear. A pair of lips traveled down my neck. Placing soft kisses, I hoped to god that I wasn't left with any marks.

"Good Morning to you too." I said turning around to kiss him on the lips.

"Good Morning Babe." He replied kissing me again. This time instead of pulling away, our bodies stayed attached. He pulled me up off of stool, I was standing on my tippy-toes. He rubbed the side of my waist, holding my dress tight to my body. Which was already skin tight. With a black leather biker jacket, and black ankle heeled-booties. I instantly felt Shane pull away, and my face dropped.

"As much as I want to do this, we can't we have school." Shane had surprised me with his liking of school.

"Alright… Lets go." I grabbed my stuff, mumbling a 'bye' to my parents.

We got into Shane's car, and he pulled my face to him, so I was looking him dead in the eye; "You look very, very sexy today."

I smirked at this, looking him in the eye, "Same to you."

The drive to school was normal. Both of us were quiet, and Shane was holding my hand in his.

We arrived taking our parking spots. Walking hand-in-hand with to our friends.

We were talking about random stuff, until Jason interrupted.

"How would you girls feel going backstage to a Connect 3 concert, at MSG?" He asked out of the blue.

The girls and I dropped the water bottle in our hands, our jaws dropping to the floor, staying completely silent.

The guys just laughed, "I told you they would act this way." Nate said chuckling.

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" Shane said in a tone that stop being dumb.

"So you in?" Jason asked

"YEAH!" we all screamed.

"Good so we'll pick you up, well actually we have to leave school early tomorrow. The concert is at 7, but sound check is at 5 so we will leave here and get on the jet at noon." Nate said informing everyone.

The girls and I all looked at each other, seriously their jet. Like we all had a jet, but this was Connect 3's.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY WITHOUT MITCHIE

"So this is it?" Shane asked the two to be a hundred percent sure.

"Positive, and I did what you needed so good luck with this." They said walking away.

* * *

NEXT DAY PRIVATE JET

"I am so excited!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Me to!" Caitlyn and Ella screamed, the guys were just laughing about it, and out weirdness.

"This is going to be a long night." Jase said leaning back on the seat. Causing us all to laugh.

* * *

NEXT NIGHT

"AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE HERE!" We all squealed at the same time.

We stayed back in the guys dressing room as they were doing sound check, apparently they wanted us to be completely surprised by the performances.

Eventually the concert started and we were allowed out of the dressing room, we followed the guys out to the stage. We all stood there watching the concert as it progressed about a half an hour into it, everything stopped, and went black. Everyone was screaming, when a spot light popped up on stage. There was a guy, and a stool there.

"Now I know I'm not the best when it come to the whole singing part, as it's usually my brothers, but it's important to me and shares a strong message, and I felt I needed to share this with you all." Jason said turning around to make his face known.

The crowd all awed. Making us girls behind stage laugh.

"So without further a due, I would like to have my girlfriend Elliana or Ella as I call her, to come out her with me."

Ella looked at us scared, and surprised. We just looked back with a face that said your on your own I have no idea what this is about.

She hesitantly walked up on the stage, sitting on the stool in the middle of the stage, as Jason had directed her to do. He had a bouquet of Calla Lily's Ella's favorite. I watched as he handed them to her. Putting his guitar in front of himself he began strumming and singing into the microphone.

I pick up all your tears

Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never ending racetrack, you call life

So turn right into my arms  
Turn right, you won't be alone  
You might fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
And soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never ending racetrack, you call life

So turn right into my arms  
Turn right, you won't be alone  
You might fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could, I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

So turn right into my arms  
Turn right, you won't be alone  
You might fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

We all watched as Ella jumped off the stool, at the end. Giving Jason the most passionate kiss, causing us to giggle because it was an everyday occurrence, yet the crowd awed. Ella happily bounced off stage.

* * *

We were about half way through the concert, when Jason and Shane walked off the opposite side of the stage we were on. Us girls looked at each other confused. I eyed the two and we thought the same thing, outfit change.

We waited for the boys to come out again, just as Nate was walking over to a big black piano. He sat down on the bench, and began playing a tune. We looked at each other oddly.

"So today marks a huge milestone in my life." Nate began. Everyone was looking at him questionly; it wasn't like it was his birthday. Or was it? Nope his birthday is September 16th, and it was March

"To say I have been happy is the understatement of the century." Caity's face instantly dropped, I knew she was hurt.

"My life has been amazing. And it was due to a girl I met about 6 months ago. We actually celebrated our six month anniversary a week ago, and I did something small. But this is the second half of the gift. Caity can you come out here?" He said smiling from ear to ear.

Caitlyn looked at me scared. I knew by her stance she wasn't going to move unless I gave her a push. So I literately did just that. I ended up making her visible on the stage, to the audience, as she stumbled.

She turned back around to look at me, glaring; and began walking back to where I was ignoring the calls from the audience to come back and go see Nate. I began laughing this was so Caitlyn big and bad when were around a couple hundred people, but a complete wimp when it came to like 20,000. She nearly reached me, but turned around when Nate called her name,

"Caity. Come here." He chuckled knowing she was scared, some how through this who ordeal he was still playing the simple tune.

She turned back around to look at me. I sat there urging her to go. She reluctantly turned around, and began walking back to Nate. The crowd cheered. Caitlyn sat down on the piano bench next to Nate.

If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

The song ended, and Caitlyn kissed him swiftly, deepening it as we could clearly tell. It was getting pretty heated when we heard Jase over the speaker, "Guys you might want to cut it out."

I watched as they both pulled away blushing.

"Happy Anniversary Caitlyn." Nate smiled into the microphone, handing her a bouquet of different colored flowers. She smiled before walking off to meet Ella and me.

* * *

"You had better not go out there and do that to me Shane." I said in a threatening yet pleading voice, as the song ended.

"I promise you won't be standing there alone, embarrassed, while I was to sing to you." He smiled cheekily

"But... No! Shhane I said I wasn't going out there!" I protested

He didn't seem o hear as he was getting wired up. Being talked to by the technician.

"Shane are you ever lis-"

"Sorry babe gotta go." he said kissing me running on stage.

"But…. ARRRGG!" I half screamed at him.

They were both giggling probably anticipating for me to be drug out there to. Well haha, jokes on them. Shane would never torture me like that. Or so I thought. I was standing there on the side stage watching him perform, thoroughly enjoying it when BAM!

"So right now I would like to bring out my lovely girlfriend Mitchie Torres." He said holding his hand out to the direction where I was.

I looked back at the girls, who just looked back with a face that said you're on your own I have no idea what this is about. I knew they were lying because the giggling that was going on in the past.

Walking out onto the stage, I glared at him, smiling when I faced the crowd, "I told you not to do this." I whisper upon reaching him. He just ignored me and began talking again.

"Now you're all probably thinking, 'why is he bringing this girl up here? Is it like what the other two were doing?" He took a short breath before he began talking again.

"Well actually she has no idea I am doing this, because I knew this lovely lady would object to sharing her natural talent."

"No!" I half shouted, knowing what he meant, he was going to have me dance! The audience erupted in laughter with my words.

"Oh you'll love it." He said handing me a microphone. Why did I need a microphone if I was dancing? Suddenly the music started playing, and I knew he was going to do, make me sing. But how did he get the song? And you could bet that Popstar was going to get it when we got back. I smiled looking at the crowd, as I began,

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

I began getting more confident and was rocking out to the beat and rhythm of the music. I walked up the catwalk with more confidence.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

I was shocked when Shane started singing with me. This definitely wasn't on the track I recorded with the girls. Oh well I guess that means I am going to wing it. And let what happens, happens.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Shane and I were taking control of the stage like we were the only two people, there. I had no idea singing with him would feel this way, especially singing one of my original songs. I was worried about what everyone would think of it come tomorrow. But I ignored the fact, enjoying our moment.

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

I was astounded by the applause that I was getting from everybody. The entire place shook, I felt it through my feet the rumbling. I couldn't help but smile that felt so amazing! Shane gave me the worlds biggest hug, lifting me up off the ground, spinning me around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" Shane yelled, holding my hand up in the air.

"Thank You!" I replied running off the stage Shane on my tail. I was shocked, excited, just a million emotions were running through me.

"MITCHIE!" They all yelled!

"OH MY GOSH! YOU DID SO GOOD!" The girls screamed hugging me in a tight embrace. How did he get that track? I was surprising him remember?" I said looking at Caitlyn who was cowering away.

"Thank you!" I gushed, instantly remembering something, "Oh yeah, he came in one day when we were mixing it, and put his flavor on it. He was going to show his change to it when you performed it next week. But the concert came, it was done. So… Yeah. Don't hate me!" She said in a wining voice.

"I could never hate you!" I laughed

The concert ended. And I was still high off adrenaline. Since we were staying in New York two more days, I was able to stay up super late.

"Popstar!" I shouted over to him, once we reached our hotel room. Caity and Nate were sharing, as were Ella and Jason.

"Yes?" He asked walking out of the bathroom in a wife beater, and plaid pajama pants.

"Thank You!" I giggle kissing him. I walked off to the bathroom to change. I changed into a tank top and some booty shorts. I walked out of the bathroom, and climbed into bed with Shane; he flicked on the TV, and Hot Tunes was on we sat there listening to it:

"This is Giuliana Rancic with Hot Tunes TV. I am reporting from the Connect 3 concert at MadisonSquareGarden. Let me just tell you, WOW! That is absolutely the only way to describe it. Connect 3 world hit sensations, sold this place out within minutes, 22 to be exact! They surprised fans by bringing up their girlfriends, and performing songs Turn Right and Fly With Me; which everyone of their fans are hoping show up on their new album. But the big surprise of the night was Shane Grey; he pulled his girlfriend Mitchie Torres up on stage. Apparently it was completely unknowing, and the two performed a song thought to be 'This Is Me,' everyone is ecstatic of this song. Hell this song could be a number 1 hit by tomorrow morning! Her vocals blew us out of the water, they were amazing! Sources say she may be the next big one. Once again I am Giuliana Rancic with Hot Tunes TV. Keep watching for more info on this fantastic duo."

"See you did great" He said kissing me goodnight. I laid there thinking, and I could only come up with one thing.

Tonight was definitely one of the best nights ever.

* * *

**10 reviews for next chapter**

**SOO? Personally one of my favorite chapters**

**What do you think?**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**NO cliffy right? Lol. **


	15. Stupid!

**I dont own Camp Rock.**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

** . .For-Thankss!**

**going places-Glad you like the Naitlyn bits, **

**MissApple17-Glad you liked multiple parts of this story. I think you will like this chapter.**

**nona-lovato-I know. NO CLIFFY! it was hard for me, but i managed. LOL. **

**Cali4444-Dont worry there will be plenty of drama to come. **

**Mjbooks-I am. I am right now!**

**Kaity-Thank you for loving my stories!**

**Mussofan04-Thank you for reading, and reviewing. Love your stories by the way.**

**Sorry short chapter! But I think you will like the ending.**

**FASTER I GET REVIEWS QUOTA FASTER I UPDATE:D**

* * *

**Previously On Populars of Nottingham High**

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

I was astounded by the applause that I was getting from everybody. The entire place shook, I felt it through my feet the rumbling. I couldn't help but smile that felt so amazing! Shane gave me the worlds biggest hug, lifting me up off the ground, spinning me around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" Shane yelled, holding my hand up in the air.

"Thank You!" I replied running off the stage Shane on my tail. I was shocked, excited, just a million emotions were running through me.

"MITCHIE!" They all yelled!

"OH MY GOSH! YOU DID SO GOOD!" The girls screamed hugging me in a tight embrace. How did he get that track? I was surprising him remember?" I said looking at Caitlyn who was cowering away.

"Thank you!" I gushed, instantly remembering something, "Oh yeah, he came in one day when we were mixing it, and put his flavor on it. He was going to show his change to it when you performed it next week. But the concert came, it was done. So… Yeah. Don't hate me!" She said in a wining voice.

"I could never hate you!" I laughed

The concert ended. And I was still high off adrenaline. Since we were staying in New York two more days, I was able to stay up super late.

"Popstar!" I shouted over to him, once we reached our hotel room. Caity and Nate were sharing, as were Ella and Jason.

"Yes?" He asked walking out of the bathroom in a wife beater, and plaid pajama pants.

"Thank You!" I giggle kissing him. I walked off to the bathroom to change. I changed into a tank top and some booty shorts. I walked out of the bathroom, and climbed into bed with Shane; he flicked on the TV, and Hot Tunes was on we sat there listening to it:

"This is Giuliana Rancic with Hot Tunes TV. I am reporting from the Connect 3 concert at MadisonSquareGarden. Let me just tell you, WOW! That is absolutely the only way to describe it. Connect 3 world hit sensations, sold this place out within minutes, 22 to be exact! They surprised fans by bringing up their girlfriends, and performing songs Turn Right and Fly With Me; which everyone of their fans are hoping show up on their new album. But the big surprise of the night was Shane Grey; he pulled his girlfriend Mitchie Torres up on stage. Apparently it was completely unknowing, and the two performed a song thought to be 'This Is Me,' everyone is ecstatic of this song. Hell this song could be a number 1 hit by tomorrow morning! Her vocals blew us out of the water, they were amazing! Sources say she may be the next big one. Once again I am Giuliana Rancic with Hot Tunes TV. Keep watching for more info on this fantastic duo."

"See you did great" He said kissing me goodnight. I laid there thinking, and I could only come up with one thing.

Tonight was definitely one of the best nights ever.

* * *

SMITCHIE POV

Shane and Mitchie woke up the next morning with Shane's arms wrapped around her waist. Holding her securely against his chest, making it impossible for her to move. Mitchie managed to turn over and look at him, they both stared at each other with the worlds biggest grins on there faces.

Although she was momentary mad at Shane for that huge surprise last night, she had completely gotten over it. It was possibly the best gift she could have ever gotten from him. As for him he was just glad that she was happy, and got to share something that she was naturally talented at.

A few hours later the group found themselves at the Torres home. They were all there to hangout and go swimming. Not one person from any of the couples could still get over the fact of how hot their girlfriend/boyfriends were.

* * *

BOYS POV

"Were telling them later," Nate said making sure the guys knew.

"Of course." Jason and Shane both replied agreeing to what Nate said.

* * *

NO ONES POV

The girls had just gotten out of the pool when Mitchie interrupted,

"Hey guys, tonight we gotta go to the track, I've been neglecting it, and I miss my friend." Mitchie said in a laughing pout.

"AH!" Shane replied sarcastically grabbing his heart, in shock.

"Oh don't take it personally." She said walking over to sit on his lap. She tapped her finger on his chest, "You get me whenever you want." She said laying a kiss on his soft lips.

"I guess that's true. So you in? I am." Shane announced to the group.

The rest of the group chorused 'yeahs,' or 'yeses'

Later that night.

They all arrived at the track. The girls were all primped and prodded, dressed for the best as they were taught long ago.

The guys on the other hand, were dressed nicely, hair slicked back.

"Its good to see you guys! Its been so long." Dom said walking up and hugging the girls.

"So these guys haven't been giving you any problems have they?" Roman asked walking up to us.

"Nope, perfect gentlemen." Caitlyn replied reaching up and kissing Nate on the lips.

"Good." Bryan said walking up to the group giving everyone a hug as well.

Mitchie spent half of the night racing, winning every single one of them as expected. Despite her lack of racing for the past couple weeks.

"¿Supongo que lo que?"(Guess what) Mitchie said talking to the girls in Spanish, aware that they guys where there. But the girls knew to speak in Spanish if they didn't want the guys to hear, their conversation.

"¿Que?" (What). Ella said looking up at her, Caitlyn followed her actions staring at Mitchie.

"Shane me ha estado molestando por dejar que me la carrera. ("Shane has been bugging me about letting him race me.)

Caitlyn let out a snort, before she started giggling. "Haha. Divertido Mitch, Shane no es tan estúpido." (Funny Mitch, Shane isn't that stupid.)

Mitchie opened her mouth in the shape of an 'o', shaking her head before replying, "Lo digo en serio, me preguntó esta mañana." (I'm serious he asked me just this morning.)

"Bueno, como no la va a suceder, no va a arriesgar su ego diciendo una chica ganarle".(Well its not like it's gonna happen, he won't risk his ego saying a girl beat him.) Caitlyn said informatively, tilting her head to the side.

Mitchie nodded her head in approval, "Si. Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo voy a decirle que no." (Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm just gonna tell him no.)

A little wile later Mitchie pulled Shane aside from the group.

"Not racing you Shane." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

He gave her a disappointed look, "Why?" he said pouting.

"Cause I don't want to bruise your ego." She smirked at him.

"Pu-lease!" Shane spoke in the most dramatic tone.

"Whatever." She said with a bitchy attitude.

"Your just scared I'll beat you." He smirked.

"Fine, your on." She said holding her hand out in front of him. He looked down before shaking her hand.

* * *

Later that night, they all were sitting there on the couch in Dom and Bryans room, when Smitchie spoke up.

"We'll be back"

Mitchie and Shane left the group talking with Dom and Bryan, they began walking around outside. Shane suddenly stopped, nodding his head over to the direction he wanted to go.

Once they reached their destination, Mitchie flung her arm in front of his moving body, stopping him. Shane looked at her skeptically, before arching his brow.

Mitchie stepped in front of him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Obviously I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He said rolling his eyes at her question.

"Okay." She replied laying a kiss on his lips. It got a bit intense, before Mitchie pulled away chuckling.

* * *

NO ONES POV

"Oh. My. God." Dom and Bryan said making Caity whip around to look out the window.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Caitlyn yelled flinging her arm toward the window speaking to Jason, Ella, and Nate.

"Doing what?" Nate replied as they all walked over to them.

"THAT! I MEAN HOW STUPID COULD HE BE! DID HE NOT THINK WHAT MITCHIE WOULD DO-"

"BUT!" the guys replied looking out their window, their eyes bugging out of there heads.

"Exactly!" Ella said realizing the severity of the situation.

'This kid is so stupid.' Mitchie thought to herself, she couldn't help but let out a laugh

'I'm so going to win,' Shane thought smirking.

"Oh lord I need a drink. That was just too much." Caitlyn said walking over to the bar, getting three shots of Patron, she walked back to the group, peering out the window, her heart on the edge of a cliff.

READY!

SET!

GO!

"You didn't win!" Shane yelled once they got back in the room with everyone else.

"Don't be jealous Shane! I kicked your-" Mitchie shouted

"ENOUGH! SHANE QUIT ACTING IMMATURE! MITCHIE CLEARLY WON! NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS!" Caitlyn shouted at them, causing everyone to laugh.

"I knew they would be this way," Dom chuckled in a whisper talking to Bryan.

"Didn't we all?" he laughed back.

"Its inevitable, Mitchie is the best racer." Dom said laughing.

"I'll drink to that." Bryan said clinking his beer to Dom.

"Okay so now on to the important stuff." Nate spoke up loudly grabbing everyone's attention.

"What important stuff?" Ella asked confused.

"Caity, Ella, our label would like you two to dance and be apart of our next music video." Jase said smiling

"What?" Caitlyn sputtered out.

Ella instantly spit out her drink "Excuse me?"

"Its true. We are super excited to have you guys doing this with us if you want."

"Of course," they shouted laughing.

"Mitchie." Shane said grabbing her attention as well as everyone else.

"Hu?" She asked

"Our label would like to have you record This Is Me."

* * *

Didn't expect that did ya?

9 reviews for next chap.


	16. Best Friend Back3

**I don't own Camp Rock, although I wish i did:D**

**Mjbooks-You'll have to wait and see!**

**Taylah-Glad i caught you off guard**

**. .For- Well here it is!**

**Cali4444-This chap will shock you!**

**MissApple17- Glad you liked it and there race! Sorry your gonna hate me!**

**misticangel101- Glad i could give you naitlyn bits!**

**SarahLouise122-Thanksss**

**nona-lovato- Sorry but i love them.**

**Kaity-The race was my favorite part to! Trust me it will happen.**

_**On a different note...**_

_**So now onto the story, I spent all today re-writing this chapter, it turned out completely different than the first time i had written it. Basically this chapter reflects more of how I am feeling, since I received this news. **_

_**So i actually was going to update this a few days ago but Fanfict wasn't working for me:( sad i know.**_

_**In all honest I woke up this morning super excited to update the story I had been working on, until I got a sad little piece of information.**_

_**I have been informed that someone-not naming names-has been stealing my work. And not just a few sentences here or there, but word for word my entire story. The only think they did was change the characters names to fit another Archive 'Clique.'**_

_** Please understand that these are my babies. I spend hours each time I plan on uploading a new chapter, to critique, in order to make many of you guys, and myself happy. I understand if you don't like my stories, and want to tell me that in a review. But it hurts to know that something I did is being claimed as anothers. I know right now I probably sound like a bitch but I'm sorry I don't give a damn. Many people on here would feel the same way if it happened to them. So I am PUBLICLY telling you to stop! Instead of reporting you(which all of the people who first told me it was stolen, recommend i do. ) I am giving you time to take it down. If it is not done soon, I will have ABSOLUTELY no problem reporting you. **_

_**THANK YOU AND HAVE A FAN_FRICKENTASTIC DAY!**_

_**I may sound over-dramatic to some of you, but please note how this effects me. **_

_**In all honesty I don't know whether or not I'm going to take a break from Fanfiction, or just this story. Heck, I might not take a break at all, but you have to understand how badly this hurts. **_

_**Thank you to all my loyal followers and reviewers. Big thanks to the many people who told me it had been stolen. Thank you.**_

* * *

Previously On Populars Of Nottingham High

"THAT! I MEAN HOW STUPID COULD HE BE! DID HE NOT THINK WHAT MITCHIE WOULD DO-"

"BUT!" the guys replied looking out their window, their eyes bugging out of there heads.

"Exactly!" Ella said realizing the severity of the situation.

'This kid is so stupid.' Mitchie thought to herself, she couldn't help but let out a laugh

'I'm so going to win,' Shane thought smirking.

"Oh lord I need a drink. That was just too much." Caitlyn said walking over to the bar, getting three shots of Patron, she walked back to the group, peering out the window, her heart on the edge of a cliff.

READY!

SET!

GO!

"You didn't win!" Shane yelled once they got back in the room with everyone else.

"Don't be jealous Shane! I kicked your-" Mitchie shouted

"ENOUGH! SHANE QUIT ACTING IMMATURE! MITCHIE CLEARLY WON! NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS!" Caitlyn shouted at them, causing everyone to laugh.

"I knew they would be this way," Dom chuckled in a whisper talking to Bryan.

"Didn't we all?" he laughed back.

"Its inevitable, Mitchie is the best racer." Dom said laughing.

"I'll drink to that." Bryan said clinking his beer to Dom.

"Okay so now on to the important stuff." Nate spoke up loudly grabbing everyone's attention.

"What important stuff?" Ella asked confused.

"Caity, Ella, our label would like you two to dance and be apart of our next music video." Jase said smiling

"What?" Caitlyn sputtered out.

Ella instantly spit out her drink "Excuse me?"

"Its true. We are super excited to have you guys doing this with us if you want."

"Of course," they shouted laughing.

"Mitchie." Shane said grabbing her attention as well as everyone else.

"Hu?" She asked

"Our label would like to have you record This Is Me."

* * *

MITCHIES POV

I understand normal people would be jumping up and down but not me, I swear time instantly slowed down when those words escaped Shane's mouth. In all honesty I hadn't thought about recording that song. It was just 'our' song. Just like Taylor Swift, and whoever her song was about, it was kinda personal. My mind was running a million miles every tenth of a second.

I Michaela a.k.a. Mitchie Torres would be recording a song with the Shane Grey. My heart beat instantly began to speed up, I tried to talk but words wouldn't form in my mouth. I could feel everybody staring at me, with the having been that I hadn't spoken a word since Shane told me about the label wanting us to record this is me.

"Mitchie say something please!" The girls begged me.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't talk.

"Shane what did you do?" Nate yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

"Shane I swear to god she had better answer or say something. Or I will have you on a silver platter!" Ella snapped, causing everyone to jump. Ella never spoke like that.

"Ells don't hurt him." My weak voice finally spoke up.

"Mitchie what the hell! Why didn't you answer!" Caitlyn yelled looking me in the eye.

"I. I. I don't know. I was thinking, I think. I don't know really. I mean Shane told me about recording and obviously I was super excited, but like I had never had it cross my mind that the possibility of recording it was there, and I guess I kind of thought of it as out song, so I-" I began talking a million miles per hour, and I knew it.

"Shut up Mitch. Your babbling." Jase interrupted me, making everyone including myself bust up laughing.

"Wow I never thought I would hear the day when Jase told somebody-especially Mitchie to shut up." Nate laughed, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Yeahhh… Anywayyss, like so, do you want to record This Is Me?" Shane asked finally speaking up.

"Umm… I don't know." I said in a tone that made everyone worry.

"Babe" Shane said in a seriously irritated tone. I looked over at him, to see his eyebrow arched as if to say 'really?,' he was kind of giving me a glare.

"Mitch" Jase replied with the worlds cutest puppy dog face, I mean it made me want to cave right there.

"Common Mitchie" Ella said excitedly, trying to get me to do it.

"Don't waste such a good opportunity Mitchie. This could open so many doors for you." Caity said pleading with me.

I sighed "I know. But-"

"But what Mitchie? There are no buts." Shane spoke angrily.

In all honest I had no idea that something that was supposed to be so exciting would turn out so horrible.

"Yeah? Did you guys ever think? About how this would effect me and everyone else? Hu?" I asked him now pissed off.

"What do you mean how could this effect you? There is nothing to effect you!" Shane replied stepping closer to me, yelling.

"Really Shane! You really wanna know? Then I'll freaking tell you about it! I have always wanted to be to be a singer. NO scratch that, a person who can make music as a living and enjoy it. You have that I don't! Yet, you chose to get lost in the fame and take for granted what you have. Storming off video sets because you didn't get your way? Really? SO many people would kill to be in the same position, doing what they love. I would love to be in that position. But I never got the opportunity. I might have some type of door or window in right now. But I don't know if I want it! Shane you don't understand I want to make it in the business because of me, because of who I am, not because you're my boyfriend. I know that I will be used by many to get to you. You don't understand that up until this year I wasn't anything like this. I was afraid to perform in front of people. Those little performances I do here, I would fight until my last breathe before I would go up there. But I decided if I wanted to purse my dreams I had to get over it. So I did just that. What you see now is what I have created in this last year. Your fans already hate me, saying I'm fat, and they don't know why you are with me, and they wish that I had died, or they want me to kill myself. Did you know that? I get death threats nearly everyday, and just because I am with you. The girls get them to, but it's easier for us to deal with them ourselves, and act like they don't affect us when they really do. Because we don't want you guys to have to worry." I spoke loudly screaming at him.  
When I mentioned us getting death threats all the guys gasped. Nate and Jase looked right at Ella and Caity who were trying to hide, knowing that I was right. By the time I reached the end of my little speech I was crying.

"What the hell Mitchie! " Shane yelled stepping into my personal space.

I all about snapped when he stepped in my personal space, it was one thing to do it when I was happy, like when he kissed me; but this, this was like signing your death certificate.

"Shane I hate you! Go to hell!" I snapped before slapping him across the face and running out of the room.

* * *

MITCHIES POV

"Mitchie Mouse, wait up!" Somebody shouted.

I didn't listen and kept walking off. Angrily wiping the tears from my eyes.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist stopping me, as I was just short of reaching my car.

"Let go of me!" I screamed turning around, expecting to see Nate or Jason, but what surprised me was Bryan and Dom there.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked hugging me, once Dom had released me from his grip.

"He doesn't understand what I go through being with him, or why I don't want to record This Is Me." I said as I pulled away, sniffling as the tears was subsiding.

"Mitchie Mouse, are you seriously going to leave?" Dom asked. I nodded.

"Mitch, take caution when it comes to love, you never know where it will take you, or what can take you there." Dom said

I nodded before agreeing, "Don't tell them where I'm going. I need to clear my head."

"You sure?" Dom asked. I nodded. Before I got in my car, I gave them both a hug, telling them where I was leaving to. I drove off looking in the rear-view mirror as their figures got farther and farther away.

As I stared out the window, a tune stuck in my head, and I began singing through my heart.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

* * *

CAITYLNS POV

"WOW!" I gasped

"Tell me about it." Ella added on.

"You mind telling me what the hell she was talking about?" Shane asked eyeing Ella and me.

"What do you mean, she just told you?" Ella answered confused; I was thinking the same thing though.

"Yeah, she did just tell me." He replied angrily. Ella and I gave each other a confused look, as did Nate and Jason.

"She said and I quote 'but I decided if I wanted to purse my dreams I had to get over it. So I did just that. What you see now is what I have created in this last year. Your fans already hate me, saying I'm fat, and they don't know why you are with me, and they wish that I had died, or they want me to kill myself. Did you know that? I get death threats nearly everyday, and just because I am with you. The girls get them to, but it's easier for us to deal with them ourselves, and act like they don't affect us when they really do. Because we don't want you guys to have to worry." He replied with spit coming out of his now clenched jaw. His face turned a few different shades of purple before returning back to creamy color.

Nate and Jason's heads popped up, with an expression that said 'oh yeah. You had better start talking now.' Ella and I laughed lightly before hesitantly answering, "Yeahh… You see… Well… Actually Mitchie received it he most out of us all. She got hate mail-through twitter and facebook. She was good at keeping it form you-actually we all got good at keeping it from you. If we got stuff we didn't like we would delete it off, so nobody could see it. A few times we missed a couple but it never got out of control. There were some of you fans who supported our relationship-" I started talking hurriedly when Ella interrupted.

"and there were others he hated it. Obviously the ones who hated us were the ones that said we were fat, and that we should go kill ourselves. I didn't know it bothered Mitchie that much, because when Caity and I got them, she just told us they were haters, and were jealous of our relationships with you guys. She always encouraged us to push their hate away. So we did just that. We knew she got it worse than us but-" I thought it was a good time to talk so I did just that.

"we thought she just took that same advice. But apparently not. As while I'm telling you this, I might as we tell you, some fans threatened to kill her." I finished my voice barely above a whisper.

"WHAT!" All three boys of Connect 3 shouted, causing Ella and I to jump.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Shane shouted getting in my face.

"She probably thought it was someone stupid trying to break you apart." Ella said speaking up for us all to hear.

At that moment Bryan and Dom walked back into the room.

"Where is Mitchie?" Nate asked worried, upon Bryan and Dom's return without her.

"She left, said she needed some time." Bryan answered

"YOU LET HER LEAVE!?" All of Connect 3 shouted.

"Yeah?" Bryan replied confused, like it was something stupid.

"You let her leave, when she had been getting people threatening to kill her!" Shane shouted

* * *

MITCHIES POV

I drove to the familiar house, that I never liked going to anymore. Yet, I knew that if I needed someone to talk to she would be there for me, even if I put her through a lot. I got out of my car, wiping away the fallen tears, slowing walking to the front door. I stood there for a second taking in a deep breathe, and knocked on the door.

I waited for a while until someone opened the door, "Mitchie what are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked weakly

"Of course." They smiled.

"Thank you, I just needed my best friend back." I said wiping a tear that escaped my eyes, before giving them a hug, and stepping into the house.

* * *

**OHH WHO's HOUSE IS SHE AT?**

**First person to get it right gets a sneak peak at next chapter!**

**9 reviews for next chap.**

**P.S. I am not kidding about taking other peoples stories. **


	17. Forever

**I don't own Camp Rock.**

**Random thought-I wish Fanfiction was like Facebook for one reason, so that we could like watch others reviews lol.**

**MissApple17-Thank you for your understanding. And yes That story has been deleted. I cannot wait for your story to come out! Know I'll be waiting! And I learned I have to have patience, otherwise there is just problems. **

**squirmyorchid-yess**

**Cali4444-Haha! Loved your review it was so funny. **

**arame fall-yupp your rightt**

**nona-lovato-Thank you. Yess she is, I feel bad for her. Yupp, your correct. You will see more of there relationship in this chapter. **

**iceprincess272-Thanks for understanding. And thank you but you are to kind, I am not that good of a writer. Yeah. She is. Sad I know. Anyways thanks for your positive**

******If you havent already check out my new story _The One That Got Away:)_ **

**This is a really long chapter so bear with me!**

**Quota for next chapter is 8 reviews!**

* * *

Previously on Populars of Nottingham

"Mitch, take caution when it comes to love, you never know where it will take you, or what can take you there." Dom said

I nodded before agreeing, "Don't tell them where I'm going. I need to clear my head."

"You sure?" Dom asked. I nodded. Before I got in my car, I gave them both a hug, telling them where I was leaving to. I drove off looking in the rear-view mirror as their figures got farther and farther away.

As I stared out the window, a tune stuck in my head, and I began singing through my heart.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

CAITYLNS POV

"WOW!" I gasped

"Tell me about it." Ella added on.

"You mind telling me what the hell she was talking about?" Shane asked eyeing Ella and me.

"What do you mean, she just told you?" Ella answered confused; I was thinking the same thing though.

"Yeah, she did just tell me." He replied angrily. Ella and I gave each other a confused look, as did Nate and Jason.

"She said and I quote 'but I decided if I wanted to purse my dreams I had to get over it. So I did just that. What you see now is what I have created in this last year. Your fans already hate me, saying I'm fat, and they don't know why you are with me, and they wish that I had died, or they want me to kill myself. Did you know that? I get death threats nearly everyday, and just because I am with you. The girls get them to, but it's easier for us to deal with them ourselves, and act like they don't affect us when they really do. Because we don't want you guys to have to worry." He replied with spit coming out of his now clenched jaw. His face turned a few different shades of purple before returning back to creamy color.

Nate and Jason's heads popped up, with an expression that said 'oh yeah. You had better start talking now.' Ella and I laughed lightly before hesitantly answering, "Yeahh… You see… Well… Actually Mitchie received it he most out of us all. She got hate mail-through twitter and facebook. She was good at keeping it form you-actually we all got good at keeping it from you. If we got stuff we didn't like we would delete it off, so nobody could see it. A few times we missed a couple but it never got out of control. There were some of you fans who supported our relationship-" I started talking hurriedly when Ella interrupted.

"and there were others he hated it. Obviously the ones who hated us were the ones that said we were fat, and that we should go kill ourselves. I didn't know it bothered Mitchie that much, because when Caity and I got them, she just told us they were haters, and were jealous of our relationships with you guys. She always encouraged us to push their hate away. So we did just that. We knew she got it worse than us but-" I thought it was a good time to talk so I did just that.

"we thought she just took that same advice. But apparently not. As while I'm telling you this, I might as we tell you, some fans threatened to kill her." I finished my voice barely above a whisper.

"WHAT!" All three boys of Connect 3 shouted, causing Ella and I to jump.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Shane shouted getting in my face.

"She probably thought it was someone stupid trying to break you apart." Ella said speaking up for us all to hear.

At that moment Bryan and Dom walked back into the room.

"Where is Mitchie?" Nate asked worried, upon Bryan and Dom's return without her.

"She left, said she needed some time." Bryan answered

"YOU LET HER LEAVE!?" All of Connect 3 shouted.

"Yeah?" Bryan replied confused, like it was something stupid.

"You let her leave, when she had been getting people threatening to kill her!" Shane shouted

MITCHIES POV

I drove to the familiar house, that I never liked going to anymore. Yet, I knew that if I needed someone to talk to she would be there for me, even if I put her through a lot. I got out of my car, wiping away the fallen tears, slowing walking to the front door. I stood there for a second taking in a deep breathe, and knocked on the door.

I waited for a while until someone opened the door, "Mitchie what are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked weakly

"Of course." They smiled.

"Thank you, I just needed my best friend back." I said wiping a tear that escaped my eyes, before giving them a hug, and stepping into the house.

* * *

MITCHIES POV

_"Shane put me down!" I giggled, playfully hitting him in the back._

_"Not until you admit you love me." Shane chuckled, as he continued walking up the stares._

_"NO!" I half-heartedly laughed and screamed_

_"That hurt Mitch." He held a firm grasp on me, while holding his hands over his heart._

_"Drama Queen much?"_

_"At least I'm not a diva" he chuckled_

_"You were. That's kind of why you had to come to our school?" I hinted, in a sarcastic tone._

_Shane pulled me from over his shoulders, setting me down in front of him, as we reached the top of the stairs. He kissed me gently on the lips. "Yes I was. But then I met a girl. She told me I was being a jerk, and needed to get over myself. Basically bruising my ego. I mean who turns down Shane Grey? And not once but multiple times. She is the most beautiful girl I know-I would say hot but that's demeaning to women, so she's beautiful to me. I love her with all my heart. This makes me sad to know I had to practically pine for her, until she agreed to be my girlfriend." His smile grew bigger; I tried really hard not to laugh at his tactics._

_"And who would this girl be?" I asked smirking._

_"Oh I think you know." His face was centimeters from mine. He started kissing me with a burning passion igniting inside of us both._

To bad that wasn't my reality. I woke up the next morning instantly knowing where I was. Tess house. Despite everything that had happened between us, and how bad I had been treating her lately, with her failed attempts to repair our friendship, she was there. It was unlike Tess, well the Tess that was controlling. But last night, last night was different.

I checked my phone to see what time it was, as the sun was shining brightly through the window. Shortly after hearing the little welcome sound, I was flabbergasted. I had 2 missed calls from my parents 35 Nate and Jason, 77 from the girls, and 137 from Shane. It was also loaded with text messages. Approximately 12 of them were from everyone other than Shane, who left about 200. I was in shock. Like seriously did this dude not have anything better to do? Like why waste your time on something so unimportant? I opened up some of the texts from everyone.

'Mitchie Mouse where are you? Let me know, ASAP. Love Jase'

'Mitch were all worried, call and let us know your okay. Nate'

'Michaela Demetria Torres! Call me! Els.' I was a little taken back when I read Ella's text, she never used my full name, it was always Caity, and she only did it when she was mad.

'Michaela Demetria Torres! ¿Dónde diablos está? Lo juro por Dios, si te fuiste a donde yo creo que sí ... Llámame ahora! No tienes ni idea de cómo todo el mundo está asustado! Y la única razón por la que estoy enviando mensajes de texto que esta en español se debe a que Shane está aquí, y sé que él va a tratar de ir a través de mi teléfono o algo así. Llámame. Estoy preocupado. Amor Caity.' (Michaela Demetria Torres! Where the hell are you? I swear to god, if you left to where I think you did... Call me now! You have no idea how freaked out everyone is! And the only reason I am texting you this in spanish is because Shane is here, and I know he'll try and go through my phone or something. Call me. I'm worried. Love Caity.)'

'Babe, come home. I miss you, we all do. I am so sorry. I should have paid attention, its all my fault. I can't believe that my fans said that crap about you. None of it is true. And I mean NONE. Of it. I was completely wrong. Please contact me to let me know where you are. Love you with ALL my heart, Shane.'

I laughed at the text before replying to everyone but Shane.

'Sorry guys. I know how worried you are about me, but I need some time to myself. I am soo sorry for not returning any of your calls. I was upset, so I shut my phone off. I'm safe don't worry I will call you when I want to talk. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but don't worry. Love you all, Mitch3 XOXO'

Quickly remembering a note to tell them I sent a quick text.

I was unaware that I had a visitor until I heard the door knock.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's open." I yelled. Sitting on the bed, I smiled when I opened to reveal Tess. She was carrying a tray of food, it had eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, and a cookie. She walked over to the bed, sitting the tray on the side table. I motioned for her to sit down, which she did. We both sat there silently not speaking a word to one and other.

Finally Tess broke the silence. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Umm… No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know." I said exasperated and unsure.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." She replied getting up off the bed, and walking to the door.

I stopped her just before she exited the room, "Tess? Why are you doing this? I mean why are you helping me?" I asked before sighing.

She turned around standing at the door, "Despite how you acted, I was far worse, I changed completely, and it was my fault. Had I not acted the way I did I might still be your best friend. We might all still be having those girls' days we had when we were younger. Granted were slowly going back to what we were, but I know you don't trust me still.

"But I'm serious if you want to talk I'm here." She said turning around to leave the room again.

"He got mad at me." I sighed as a tear escaped me eye.

"Who did?" She asked confused, there could have been a lot of people that were 'he's'.

"Shane." I said in a monotone

"What happened?" She replied walking over to the bed.

"It's a long story," I said pulling the blanket over, so she could climb in the bed with me.

"Okay so tell me."

"Okay so I went to the guys concert the other night like we all planned, and last night we all went to the track. While we were at the track, Shane and I ended up racing each other, against everyone else liking. I won of course, and he was trying to deny it. The guys surprised us, Caitlyn and Ella both got spots as dancers in there next video." I paused taking a deep breathe before continuing, "The label wanted me to record this is me."

Tess squealed in excitement, "Congratulations!"

I smiled back at her, "Thanks, but I didn't take it."

My reply seemed to startle her, "Oh. Why not?"

"That's part of the reason Shane is mad at me. You see, he was mad I wouldn't take it. But I just couldn't. There was thinks he didn't know about his fans, they hate me. They hate him with me. Everyone of us girls has been receiving hate mail through various places, social sites, the tabloids, on anything and everything, you name it, its there. A bunch of them were saying I was fat; that they wished I would die, or go and kill myself. I got it worse than Ella and Caity by far, but I didn't tell Shane about it."

"Mitchie why wouldn't you tell Shane?" Tess asked shocked.

"He was dealing with so much it was just a lot to handle. I knew that he thought everything was okay, but I also know that he turned everything around; he wasn't the bad boy to the press or anything. It would crush him, and I couldn't risk that, I figured he didn't find out, and everything would stay okay. I would just act like nothing bad existed." I replied shedding a tear.

"Oh Mitchie. I am so sorry." Tess said crying with me, she sat up from the bed and gave me a big hug.

"Me to." I said still hugging her, wiping away my tears.

"Hu?" Tess asked me confused, pulling away from me.

"I am so sorry about how I treated you. You made an attempt to make everything better, and I ignored you. I am so sorry. Tessie?" I looked at her. She nodded as if to say go on. "Can I have my best friend back?" I asked hopeful.

She nodded her head, saying yes. I couldn't help but giggle as I hugged her. I threw myself back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow, as Tess did the same.

"We haven't done this in forever." Tess said, making us both laugh.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Everyone woke up the next morning at Caitlyn's house. Her parents didn't care about the guys staying over, especially since they didn't know where Mitchie was.

Slowly they all descended from there rooms, to the downstairs.

They were all sitting in the living room, the TV was on but not one was truly watching it. Each and everyone of them were clinging to there phones, jumping at anything and everything they got.

"Anything?" Caitlyn asked exasperated, looking at everyone else.

"No" Shane said in a hard tone.

"Nope" Nate said sighing.

"Nada" Jase said blowing out air through his mouth.

"Zip" Ella answered running her hands through her hair.

I got up from my chair, and I began pacing in front of the TV. "I can't believe she won't return any of our phone calls and texts. I am seriously going to kill her once I get my hands on her. Especially since I missed out on sleep, I can't sleep, I tried and it just isn't working. I am too worried about her and her problems. Seriously I wish we would have just told you guys about this, then there wouldn't be this problem, we would know wher.-" Caitlyn stopped talking with the sudden bing of her phone. Unknowing to her, three other peoples went off as well.

All four of them opened there phones to reveal a text from Mitchie, they all held there breath as they read.

'Sorry guys. I know how worried you are about me, but I need some time to myself. I am soo sorry for not returning any of your calls. I was upset, so I shut my phone off. I'm safe don't worry I will call you when I want to talk. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but don't worry. Love you all, Mitch3 XOXO'

"Guys what is it?" Shane asked looking at all of us, who were staring at our phones. We all looked at each other again when it binged once more; we had a text from her.

'Don't tell Shane anything.'

The four of them gasped in shock, looking at each other, before glancing at Shane.

Shane knew instantly with the faces that they all were making. Mitchie. Mitchie had texted them something, something that he wasn't supposed to know, nor find out.

"Tell me now!" Shane snarled. His glare could turn one to stone.

"Umm…" Ella spoke looking around the room.

"Speak." Shane said rudely sitting down in the chair.

"We can't tell you Shane." Jase spoke up quietly

"What can't you tell me?" His tone growing angrier and angrier at the second.

"Because…" Caitlyn said hoping he would just drop it.

Shane just stood there glaring at Caitlyn with a look that said, 'You will tell me so help me god!'

Caitlyn just sat there staying quiet.

"Because why! YOU AREN'T TELLING ME ANYTHING! THESE SHORT ANSWERS DON'T HELP EITHER!" He shouted jumping up out of the chair, and he began pacing around the room.

"I cant' tell you about Mitchie, she doesn't want us to." Nate spoke up louder than the rest of the group. Surprising everyone, especially Shane who cowered slightly.

"What?" Shane spoke defeated, sadness clearly evident in his voice.

Caitlyn sighed before speaking to him, "She just texted us all. And she said that she was okay, she needs some time to herself right now. She said she will contact us when she is ready to talk. And she doesn't want us telling you anything. I'm sorry." She replied getting up and walking over to him, to give him a hug.

The rest of the room sat there in shock as they watched Caitlyn comfort Shane. Shane sat there trying very hard not to cry. His body let out quiet sobs, and he hastily wiped away a few tears that fell.

Shane swiftly stood up walking towards the door, "Umm… I will talk to you guys later I have to go." With that he flung Caitlyn's door open and left hurriedly.

Everyone else stood there sympathetically for their friends, knowing how hard it was going to be for both of them.

* * *

SHANES POV

Mitchie doesn't want me to know about her? If she's okay or if she is hurt. I was too involved in myself; I didn't see how it was affecting her. How my fans were hurting her, I was her boyfriend and it was my duty to protect and care for her. Which I did neither. If I protected her, she wouldn't have had a second thought on the record opportunity, because of how badly my fans were treating her. She would be with me right now, and everything would be good. We would be happy, together. She wouldn't be in a place where nobody knew her whereabouts. But it was time to make a decision. And I had to do it for her no matter what the cost, or how much it hurt me. I prayed that after this was over we might end up together. I would hold her closer than most, cause she was my heaven.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

* * *

MITCHIES POV

A week later I found myself returning to school. I hadn't spoken to any of my friends or family. Tess knew where I was, as I was staying at her house. My friends sent me a few texts over those couple days, telling me how I was missed excreta. I knew that I would have to return to reality and life, and stop living in the past, so that leads to one thing, school.

I drove to school the next morning, parking my car in my designated spot. I sighed before walking into the building. Everyone was staring at me, in shock. As I walked through the halls I heard various whispers;

'She's back.'

'What's she doing back?'

'I heard he broke up with her, she had a break down, couldn't handle it, and left.'

'What happened?'

I ignored them chuckling. They knew absolutely nothing about my love life. Let alone any part of my life. I walked over to my locker, putting my books away.

Walking to class, I found myself slightly freaking out. What was everyone going to say? Better yet, what was I going to say to him? My heart beat began to speed up, rapidly, as I thought this over. I then found myself at my classroom, taking a deep breathe in I walked into my class, to see all my friends shocked faces.

I smiled at them before sitting down in my desk. I could feel their stares on my back. I ignored them, listening to the teacher, as she lectured. Class seemed to go by quickly and before I knew it, it was free period. Lucky me, we all have the same free period time.

I stood outside of class, waiting for them, and the conversation I knew was to come.

They all walked out with shocked expressions on there faces. When I noticed Shane wasn't there.

"Where's Shane?" I asked instantly, without skipping a beat.

"He's not here Mitch." Jase said sadly.

"Oh where is he?" I asked worried.

"Los Angeles." Ella said speaking up, her voice wasn't its peppy self either.

"Oh. Why?" I was now totally confused as to why only one of Connect 3 would be gone.

"Umm he's doing interviews, some writing, excreta. We don't think he will be back. Everyone needed to pull him out, you know how it goes." Nate spoke, I could tell he was hiding something but I couldn't point my finger on it.

"Okay," I answered agreeing. I prepared myself for the questions that would be flung at me. My mind kept wandering back to Shane.

All I could think to myself was; he would be back.

* * *

A MONTH LATER

* * *

NAITLYN AND JELLA POV

"So we have to leave right after school gets out." Nate informed Ella and Caity.

"What, why?" Caitlyn asked worried, her face holding a shocked expression.

"The label is fed up with Shane, so there sending him somewhere, and we have to go with him. Ever since he and Mitchie unintentionally broke up, he's gone back to being the bad boy of the press. I can't tell you guys where we're going sorry." Nate shook his head as he spoke, knowing all to well, that his outbursts were due to his and Mitchie's relationship.

The girls were both clearly upset, so the guys, being guys were consoling them.

"Its okay we will call you as much as we can. And then when we leave we will go out on the most romantic date." Jase said in an attempt to cheer everybody up.

"Okay," They both smiled happily.

* * *

GIRLS POV

After everything that had happened with Shane, Tess grew closer to the girls. Especially Mitchie. Mitchie was more dependent on Tess, since Shane had been gone. They were all the best friends that they were years ago.

Everyone knew that Mitchie was still holding out hope, that Shane would come back.

Everyone knew how Mitchie felt. It had been quite a while since they had seen a true smile on her face. She smiled, but it wasn't a Mitchie smile, it was fake. The guys were worried about her as well, knowing, it was due to her break up with Shane. Neither of them had talked since that night at the track, but over a month had passed and she hadn't gotten a word from him. Ultimately resulting in her and him 'breaking up.'

"So are we going this year?" Mitchie asked the girls one night as they were sitting in Ella's room.

"Obviously!" They all yelled, in a knowing tone.

"This year there is no holding back!" Caitlyn said in a tone that said 'there is no backing out.'

"I know, I know. No holding back." Mitchie smiled to herself knowing that everything was going to be good. Or at least she was going to try and make it that way.

"Camp Rock here we come." They all shouted happily.

* * *

**Soo. Lots of drama. 8 reviews for next chapter!  
Did I make you cry? I sure did...**

**What do you think happened with Shane? And his attitude?**

**Where are the guys going?**

**ALSO: I quoted a song in this, so if you can tell me the song, SNEAK PEAK for next chapter.**

**If you haven't already check out my new story _The One That Got Away:) _**

**Have a Merry Christmas! HO! HO! HO!:)**


	18. My Happy Ending

**I don't own Camp Rock.**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Your rightt! **

**Cali4444-Oh I look it up, and I am still laughing. Thanks!**

**Reb-Thanks!**

**Random-Rebecca-Maybee;) You'll have to wait and see.  
**

**iceprincess272-Me to! I did tear up a bit!  
**

**MissApple17-I cried to! And that's pathetic because I wrote it! Yes That is logical you can be sad and happy at the same time! I am that way quite a bit! Yay! SO excited! And don't say that! I'm not that good! But Thanks!**

**arame fall-Yes. I guess I forgot about that one. You will actually see the one I mean in this chapter.**

**So I owe a huge thank to nona-lovato. She helped me with this chapter, giving me a lot of ideas! So THANK YOU!**

**This is officially the longest chapter I have written, so 9 reviews for next chapter please review!**

* * *

NAITLYN AND JELLA POV

"So we have to leave right after school gets out." Nate informed Ella and Caity.

"What, why?" Caitlyn asked worried, her face holding a shocked expression.

"The label is fed up with Shane, so there sending him somewhere, and we have to go with him. Ever since he and Mitchie unintentionally broke up, he's gone back to being the bad boy of the press. I can't tell you guys where we're going sorry." Nate shook his head as he spoke, knowing all to well, that his outbursts were due to his and Mitchie's relationship.

The girls were both clearly upset, so the guys, being guys were consoling them.

"Its okay we will call you as much as we can. And then when we leave we will go out on the most romantic date." Jase said in an attempt to cheer everybody up.

"Okay," They both smiled happily.

GIRLS POV

After everything that had happened with Shane, Tess grew closer to the girls. Especially Mitchie. Mitchie was more dependent on Tess, since Shane had been gone. They were all the best friends that they were years ago.

Everyone knew that Mitchie was still holding out hope, that Shane would come back.

Everyone knew how Mitchie felt. It had been quite a while since they had seen a true smile on her face. She smiled, but it wasn't a Mitchie smile, it was fake. The guys were worried about her as well, knowing, it was due to her break up with Shane. Neither of them had talked since that night at the track, but over a month had passed and she hadn't gotten a word from him. Ultimately resulting in her and him 'breaking up.'

"So are we going this year?" Mitchie asked the girls one night as they were sitting in Ella's room.

"Obviously!" They all yelled, in a knowing tone.

"This year there is no holding back!" Caitlyn said in a tone that said 'there is no backing out.'

"I know, I know. No holding back." Mitchie smiled to herself knowing that everything was going to be good. Or at least she was going to try and make it that way.

"Camp Rock here we come." They all shouted happily

* * *

A week later Tess, Ella, Caitlyn and Mitchie found themselves on their way to CampRock. A prestigious music camp founded by Brown Cessario, he was guitarist for White Crows, a popular band years ago.

All the girls were excited, seeming as every year they went to CampRock. Well everyone except for Tess who hadn't been there in 2 years. She started 3 years ago with the rest of the girls, once when they were all friends. Now she was back and they were all super excited.

The four girls were signing in and waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, before they went to find their cabin, which just happened to be Groove.

They were all un-packing their bags when the heard a scream,

"AHHHHHH!" They all turned around to find their friend Peggy in the door.

"PEGGY!" They all shouted running over to her, huddling in a big group hug. They all pulled back when Peggy's eyes caught something.

"TESS!" She shouted excited. Peggy has been going to CampRock for the last three years, so she first met Tess her first year. They were great friends, and she was disappointed when she hadn't seen Tess the next year, due to her attitude.

"Oh my gosh! Its so good to see you! I am soo sorry I didn't keep contact with you, and I became like a major Bitch!" Tess spoke quickly but not before eloping her in another hug.

"All its okay! As long as your back! Oh my, we are going to have sooo much fun!" She giggled before walking over to her bunk.

As everyone was finishing unpacking they talked about various things that happened over the summer.

"So what happened with you and Shane?" Peggy asked Mitchie hesitantly.

Mitchie looked up at her sighing before answering in a bored tone. "Nothing than from what I told you before."

"You haven't talked at all?" Peggy gasped shocked.

"Yeah. And I guess I'm glad, in all honesty I think this is a break I need to evaluate where I am right now." Mitchie replied shrugging her shoulder.

"Common we gotta go to Browns class." Ella said excitedly. Brown was the founder and he taught singing to vocal lessons which ever you preferred to call it.

"Alright, alright." The rest of the girls replied at the same time. Letting out a giggle at the coincidence.

As the girls were walking to Browns class, they were interrupted by the Devil.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bitchie Mitchie, Scardey Cat, and Dumb Bell."

The thing you had to know about Ashley was she was not only an only child but a stuck up bitch. NO! Take that back, an egotistical, self centered bitch, who should have the title of Drama Queen. Just because she was a model, she thought she was better that everyone. Richer to, but in all honesty, all four girls bank account alone would max hers out buy billions. But she didn't know that. You see unlike her they choose to keep there wealth more of a secret.

Another thing you had to know about Ashley was she could only comprehend the language of Bitch. So anything and everything that came out of your mouth had to be an insult for her to understand. Well that's at least what I get from her.

I had to thank Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, and Peggy immensely, had it not been for them she would have been six feet under by now.

"Ashley. It's so NOT nice to meet you." Mitchie replied smiling in sarcastic smile.

"I see you haven't changed. All talk and no play." Ashley retorted at her

You see Ashley has been at Camp Rock as long as I have. I guess you could say we were The Queen Bee's of Camp Rock; but as everybody knows there CANNOT be two queens, one would fall. The only thing that gave Ashley the upper hand was that everyone was terrified of her. Because she had money she could threaten to do all types of things if you didn't agree to her terms. With one move of her finger she could have anything and everything she wanted, just because of her parent's wealth.

She thinks she had the BEST voice on the surface of the planet. To be honest I would have to wait until later to find out.

Simply because tonight was Beach Jam, I was really excited for it. It would be the first time I was singing in front of the entire camp.

We had all decided on what we were going to do before we even though about Browns class.

Peggy and Ella preferred to be dancers in Tess's performance. At first Tess was hesitant saying that they should both perform on their own and show off their talents, but they both insisted, so she gave in.

Caitlyn on the other hand refused to perform until I did at least one jam. She simply said all I am doing for the jam is giving you the mix; because I mixed for your song.

I wasn't even paying attention to her as she went on, until a few words snapped me out of my trance.

"-I mean, you have no talent so I don't understand why you try to come here. You can't sing, you're not musically talented what-so-ever." She went on, making everyone furious.

I was about to speak up and defend myself when someone else did.

"Seriously?" Tess spoke up, clearly irritated.

"Who is this?" Ashley asked her head snapping towards us girls.

"Tess Tyler." Caitlyn answered in a snappy tone.

"Wanna be in out group?" Ashley asked out of no where, gesturing over to her minions; Camilla and AJ. **(See what I did there?)**

"Why would I do that?" Tess asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Because you wouldn't be hanging out with these losers." She smirked giving everyone else a once over look.

"NO! Why the hell would I want to do that! You are so horrible to everyone; I am shocked that you have people to call friends. Mitchie is one of the most talented people I know. Vocally she could kick your ass! So stop acting as if she is a piece of trash!" As Tess ranted she stepped closer and closer to Ashley. Her anger far beyond the point of boiling.

"If it wasn't obvious you're so not welcome to the group anymore." She replied walking away

"I didn't wanna be!" Tess shouted back at her catching a lot of people's attention.

"God is she always like that?" Tess asked turning around to face everybody.

Various 'Yupp's, yeahs, and a duh,' were thrown out there.

"Wow!" She sighed in shock loudly

"Common class is starting." Ella replied rushing us all in to the room.

Everyone sat there waiting for Brown to come in the door, when Barron and Sander started playing a beat. Those two were like major dancers, and hella rappers. They could make music with virtually anything.

Soon enough, as we all expected, everyone was either dancing, singing, or playing an instrument to that exact same beat.

None of them seem to notice Brown come in until he interrupted.

"If the class is a rockin I'm a glad a came knockin." He said walking to the front, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I do believe that the Ms. Tess Tyler is back?" Brown stated in a questioning manner, yet with a smirk on his face.

"Urr… yeah I am." She replied confused.

"So good to have you back!" He smiled walking forward and giving her a high five.

"So lets see what I'm working with this year." He rubbed his hands together, smirking, "Who wants to sing first?" He asked excitedly.

Various oh, and me, were said throughout the room. Everyone watched Mitchie as she stayed quiet. Unbeknownst to her, Tess, Ella, Peggy, and Caitlyn were all raising there hands in the air pointing there fingers at Mitchie, saying 'pick her.'

Mitchie hand not once sang for Brown let alone in front of an entire class. Partially adding to Ashley's reasoning that she was a bad singer, because she refused to do so.

"Common poppet, do it at least once." Brown said standing in front of the class practically begging. Nope, take that back, he was now standing on his knees in front of the class, having never gone to such extremes before.

"Okay." She said getting up out of her chair, shaking her head at his dramatic-ness. All the girls were grinning like Cheshire Cats, at her agreement.

"Okay? You argued with the finger your first year, getting-excuse my French-pissed off-because I thought of you getting up and singing in front of everyone. You are the only one that has ever argued with the finger. I spent the past three years trying to get to… to even hum a tune and you just say okay?" He asked in a surprised yet very confused tone, quickly getting off the floor, while scratching his head.

"Unless you don't want me to?" Mitchie said hesitating, beginning to sit back down, clearly confused, with what Brown had just said.

"Oh no I want you to! I mean it took three years you think I'm gonna let-no-give you a chance to back out. You are surely mistaken." He let out a chuckle-smiling, while gesturing for her to stand up and sing.

Mitchie got up from her chair and walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay so I guess I'm going to be singing. Umm… Brown?" I asked confused.

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"Do you want me to sing acapella or with the piano, or I could do guitar." I said listing all the ways I could perform the song.

He was rubbing his chin when he said, "Umm…Lets do acapella that way we can just hear the rawness of your voice."

"Kay. So this is the first time anyone has heard this song so bare with me." I answered. I took a deep breathe, before I started humming the tune of the song.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Over the week that have gone bye, Shane hasn't once tried to contact me. Everyone just said give him some time, that he would come around. I waited for over a month and nothing.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

I thought back to when Shane and I would go around without a care in the world. Without the worry of paparazzi, following our every move. Let alone, the worry of being perfect. We were a happy couple. I grew to love him more and more each day I was with him, but he wasn't here anymore.

_"Mitchie… will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"W...wh.. what did you say?" Mitchie pulled herself away from Shane's grasp, completely and utterly unsure about his question. Wondering to herself had he really just said that? It wasn't possible_

_"Be my girlfriend" he grabbed her hand that she had pulled away. Bringing them in his own hands, turning her to make sure she was looking at him in the eyes._

_"Shane ..." Mitchie trailed off unsure._

_"You know I don't do anything rash. In fact I don't think I have ever said that to anyone. I know we started off on bad terms but Mitch in the time I've gotten to know you I realized I only acted that way because you treated me like a normal teenager._

_"So your telling me that you acted like a jerk to me because I treated you normal?" she laughed dryly still trying to come to terms with what he had said before "yeah thanks."_

_"Mitch... you know that not what I meant. You never treated me like a popstar. You treated me with the same respect I treated you. Well actually that was nothing but disrespect. But that's what we do, we fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are 99 percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate, and then your back doing the next pain in the ass thing. I'm saying its not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. Were gonna have to work at this everyday, but I wanna do that; cause I want you. I want all of you, you and me.. TOGETHER everyday for the rest of. my. life. Mitch this isn't some joke. I am 100 percent positive. I want this. If you don't want me okay. But don't take the easy way out."_

_"Haha quoting the Notebook are you?" she laughed with tears threatening to escape her eyes._

_"Yeah. Well I couldn't think of anything else that would show you how desperate I was. I live that movie by the way!" he replied still holding her hand in his still while smiling at her brightly. She had ceceased her tears and was smiling at him adoringly._

_"Shane, you do realize that you gave me something to hold against you right?" Mitchie eyed Shane mischievously smirking as his face became shocked they she would tell that when something popped in his mind._

I hadn't noticed all the emotion I threw into this song. As a few tears had escaped my eyes. Forgetting that I was even in a class room at Camp Rock, I just pictured all my past, and the memories.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

I felt like everything had been taken away from me, like it had been burnt into ash. Every thought, feeling-both physical and emotional, were ripped from my grasp. Even though they were being taken from me I wouldn't forget.

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

_Don't forget_

Everything was quiet when I finished. I look at the girls, who just sat there staring at me in shock. There jaws on the floor. Was it really that bad? I mean they have heard me sing before.

"Your freaking me out! Say something!" I almost shouted

"Oh. My. God." Brown stated, staring at me.

"What?" I asked scared.

"That was amazing poppet! Why did you keep that voice hidden? You could be making records by now!" Brown said smiling brightly.

"Oh. It's not that good. Right guys?" I said motioning over to Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, and Tess. Having been that they had heard me sing tons of times.

"Not like that!" Caitlyn shouted before anyone else could get a word in.

"Yeah Mitch, we have never seen you do that. A) With that vocal range-I had no idea that it was that wide. B) You never have put so much emotion in a performance like you did, let alone a song." Peggy chimed in.

"Were you like lost in that performance?" Tess asked.

Ella squeaked getting really excited before she began talking again, "OH! I heard that like when an artist truly gets into a song, they like blank out on where they are-like an out of body experience-"

"Yeah poppet, not many people can perform that way. You have a pure talent. You have to do some of the jams this year!" He replied excitedly

"I was planning on doing one tonight." I said slowly.

"Great!" He smiled widely, giving me the biggest hug.

Once he released me, I took that moment to look around the room at the students, who were still staring at me, flabbergasted. I then looked over to the part of the room where Ashley was. I was trying so hard not to laugh at the fact that she was trying to lift her jaw off the ground. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

Once she gained control of the fact I was looking at her, she immediately straightened up and acted as if nothing had just happened. I let out a little chuckle at her antics.

After I performed, Brown had us doing a few vocal exercises. By the end of class I was feeling super confident about performing tonight at the jam.

"That was, wow, HORRIBLE! Probably about getting dumped." Ashley laughed once we left Brown's class.

"I don't know what the hell you call good, especially if Mitchie singing was your definition of horrible. Even when Brown says how great she is. And just because you ONCE dated Shane Grey you act as if your high and mighty compared to the rest of us. News flash, Mitchie dated him too." Tess stated clearly pissed off.

"Oh but I am." She giggled at Tess Statement.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mitchie screamed at her.

"With you not dating him anymore, I don't think I have a problem." Ashley smirked, knowing how riled up she was getting Mitchie.

"How do you figure that?" Mitchie asked slightly confused, still clearly pissed off at Ashley.

"With you gone I can get him back." She smirked walking off.

"Don't believe her Mitch." Caitlyn replied walking up to hug me.

"Why not? What she said was true. She doesn't want me anymore. He made that clear when he left." I let a tear run down my face as I turned around and walked to our cabin.

After a while the group had gone back to their cabin to talk with Mitchie. They all had talked everything over with her, telling her not to listen to her, excreta. That she was just the average girl, crushing after one of the hottest guys in the world at the moment. Everyone of them knew that she was jealous of the relationship she had with Shane, as well as the face that she had a voice millions would kill for. And today explained that to the entire world.

* * *

CONNECT 3

In the limo on the way to CampRock.

"I don't wanna waste my summer at some camp!" Shane said rudely, his head moving like a girl that said 'oh non you didn't.' "I am Shane Grey for crying out loud."

Nate and Jason just looked at each other.

"Dude we used to love this camp, it was only a few years ago we were campers." Nate answered informatively.

"The place where Connect 3, connected." Jason added on dramatically.

"And you get to see Uncle Brown." He added as a plus smiling.

Shane scoffed, "That's not a selling point."

Nate sighed before returning his gaze to him, "Look man, right now you are the bad-boy to the press, and the label has a problem with that, meaning we have a problem with that."

"Actually I don't really have a problem with that." Jase said interrupting, until Nate gave him a look that said take that back or else, "We do have a problem with that," Jase said pointing at Shane.

"This camp is supposed to fix that, its good PR."

"I don't care." Shane snapped glaring at both of them.

"Look man, I know why you're acting like this. Jase knows why you're acting like this. Hell even Caitlyn and Ella know why you are acting like this. Its because of Mitchie, and don't say that its not. Ever since you left nothing has been right. She has been mopy, holding out hope you would come back, but we all know you aren't going to. So if that's the case, pick up your damn phone and call and tell her that, don't lead her on. We all know you still love her so I don't see why you don't go back. I don't know what to tell you anymore, other than you had better figure it out over the summer, because I am missing my girlfriend because of you. Now straighten up your act, because we are here." Nate snapped, pushing his sunglasses on his face.

BROWNS POV

As I waited for my nephews to arrive I sat thinking about how they had gotten their start here. A record label owner was just coincidently there at Final Jam one year, the year they had won. He wanted them to sign with them, which they gladly did. Shane was coming back due to his attitude, he had improved it immensely, but over the last couple months it was in a down-ward spiral. I was hoping that this summer would change him to the guy he was before. The label also thought that it was best all three of Connect 3 was there, so Nate and Jason were coming as well.

My thoughts then went to Mitchie Torres. For three years I had been trying to get this girl to sing, and nothing, time and time again. When I would point my finger at someone they would be hesitant at first, or completely excited, and then they would perform, and it was done. Not with her. She was the complete opposite. When he pointed to her, she flat out refused, and when he pestered her about it, she got up and walked out the door, shocking everyone. Aside from that she listened, and respected to him and everyone else.

Over the years I had tried to get her to, and when she wouldn't budge I just dropped it, knowing I would get nowhere. Yet this year she had a huge change. She didn't fight me what-so-ever. An then she sang. She really sang, blowing us all away. I was shocked when I heard her voice. I was more shocked about the fact that she hadn't been picked up by any major music label, because that's what they were looking for today. She seemed to get lost in the song, truly showing all of hr emotions.

She was not only a fantastic singer but a writer as well. I had absolutely no idea that she was a song writer, but I knew she would go far with her talent. I was super excited that she was finally sharing her talent, and that she was performing tonight.

I heard the guys limo pull up, so I jumped up, and greeted them at the door.

"What's going on mates?" I asked happily once they were inside the cabin.

"Nothing." Shane answered in a hard, cold tone.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. The label sent you here because you were being a bad-boy, so what's up?"

Shane glared at me before replying. "I said no-"

"Don't let him fool you Uncle B. He messed up his relationship with this girl bad, and this is the result of that. She still wants him, but he wont pick up the phone and call her. So it's his fault." Nate said sorting through his clothes laying them out.

"Okay then. Well since you're here I wanted to tell you guys there's a girl performing tonight and I am super excited for it. She has gone here every summer for the last 3 years, and wouldn't sing when I pointed my finger at her-" I replied not wanting to get into the matter deeper in case it set Shane off.

"Uncle B, nobody refuses that." Nate said shocked.

"I know but she did. When I pushed her to perform, she flat out refused walking out of the room. Anyways she decided today she wanted to and performed a great song, she had written herself, her vocals blew me away. You could tell she was truly in the performance. I am positive she would be signed if she walked into any record label. But she said she was performing at Beach Jam tonight. You guys have to hear her." I said looking at the boys as they were all still in shock. Shane smirked obviously that someone didn't listen to me.

"Alright," Jase and Nate agreed happily.

"Fine, because I have to." Shane said angrily.

* * *

All the girls were in their cabin getting ready for the Jam. They had been rehearsing for the last 3 hours. Perfecting their hair, wardrobe, and singing, and dancing. While Caitlyn was putting her finishing touches on the mix for Mitchie, who was obviously nervous to perform.

**Beach Jam**

First up was Ashley she was covering LMFAO, Sexy And I Know It. Lets just say she failed miserably.

_When I walk on by, guys be looking like damn she fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print pants out control_

_It's Red Foo with the big afro_

_An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah_

_ (Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_I-I-I work out(Ahhh)_

_Boy look at that body_

_I-I-I work out_

_ When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...I'm sexy and I know it_

_ Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)_

_This is how I roll, come on boys it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)_

_ (Ahhh) Boy look at that body_

_I-I-I work out(Ahhh)_

_Boy look at that body_

"Beat that!" She smirked at Mitchie and Tess.

They were obviously saying the same thought as they both replied "Gladly!" Before they smirked and walked off leaving her alone.

* * *

Tess was performing a song, called Too Cool. She was wearing a gold dress that sparkled with golden leggings, and heeled ankle boots. Ella and Peggy were wearing the same thing but instead in a blue dress with silver leggings. She said she wrote it a while ago, but would change it because it made her seem like a self-centered girl, we told her to keep it though, because it was good. Also suggesting that the song be dedicated to Ashley. Since it seemed to fit her perfectly.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Ashley, She inspired me to write it, I hope you like it its based on you." Tess said smirking before getting into formation to perform.

_I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

_Can't tell you what that you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_  
_Me, myself and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_'Cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

_Can't tell you what that you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent_

_And they got it all_

_While others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me obviously_

_I'm a natural, I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

"What the hell was that!" Ashley said screaming once Tess had gotten off the stage.

"Oh it was my impersonation of you. I'm sorry is it to dead on for you?" Tess said smirking.

"YOU! ARRGGGG!" She screamed storming away, but not before making us all laugh.

* * *

~25 min later~

It was time for the Mystery Celebrity to perform…

"So as I promised before we're having a celebrity perform here tonight, and they will also stay the entire summer! Isn't that great!" Brown said in his accent.

"Now this is a very famous bad, known all over the world, they are also my nephews, so without further a due, give it up for Connect 3!" Brown shouted.

Everyone around camp was screaming excitedly except for the 5 girls. They just sat there shocked.

'So that was where they were going.' Caitlyn thought.

Everyone instantly turned to Mitchie who was just sitting there not showing any emotion what's so ever.

"Leave it alone." She whispered to all the girls. They just nodded, wondering how this would turn out.

"Hey guys so we've been watching the whole Jam and have liked all the performances so far!" Nate shouted from the microphone.

Shane took the mic next and began talking. "So tonight we are going to sing a song for you guys, it's a new one that not even the label has heard yet, so let me know what you think. It's about a very important person in my life. This person meant and still means the world to me. So this is for her. I just want to tell her I love you. So without further a due here is the song called 'A Drop In The Ocean."

Everyone that knew Shane personally could hear the sadness in his voice, although to fans he just seemed really excited to perform.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was prayin that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But im holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

_I don't want to waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours_

_Then its time to go_

_And as my train moves down the east coast_

_I wonder how you keep warm_

Shane's thoughts were brought to the day he had planned the huge I'm sorry for her at their school, especially the note he wrote her:

Dear Mitchie Mouse, I'm soo wish I had you back, you have no idea how much I miss you! My arms keep missing your warm body. My eyes miss your smile. I miss the sweet taste of your lips. I lost your head resting on my chest. I missed to keep your face in my hands and look into your beautiful brown eyes. I want to be near you, I miss you.  
With love from a longing heart,— Shane —– '

_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I cant let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Dont take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was prayin that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

_Misplace trust in old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all_

_And new England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

_And still I cant let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was prayin that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my... heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far a way aaaoohww..._

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was prayin that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But im holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

Shane was holding back tears as the song ended, he gave a quick thank you to everyone before walking off the stage and standing by the side.

Mitchie really missed him, and his voice. She had only heard it once since that day at the race.

He said a lot of things that I didn't expect to hear. He still wanted us together, maybe that meant that he still loved me.

I couldn't help but think me to.

* * *

Mitchie watched Shane as he walked off the stage; clearly he hadn't performed that song before. Although he didn't know had hard it hit her close to home.

Brown walked up on stage, clearly excited"I want you to meet, an amazing singer; she's gone here for the last 3 years. I have tried for years to get her to sing but she refused, and she chose today to show her true vocal ability-so everybody-Mitchie Torres."

Nate, Jason, and Shane's heads snapped up, at the mention of Mitchie's names, not believing there ears. Sure enough it was her, and along with her was Tess, Caitlyn and Ella.

They were all shocked, and excited at the same time.

"This is the girl you were talking about Uncle B?" Shane asked still watching Mitchie as she walked up to the stage.

"Yeah. Why?" Brown asked confused.

Nate took the opportunity to talk, "Because... That is the reason for Shane's attitude. That is/was his girlfriends. I can tell you right now i have no disagreement with the fact she should get a record deal. She almost had one-"

Shane stopped listening to them, and focused on Mitchie.

Everyone heard a bunch of applause as she got up from where she was sitting. Caitlyn following her on tow, carrying her laptop. Mitchie looked over to Caitlyn waiting for her to give the okay that everything was set up.

I took a deep breathe and walked up on stage. "Hey, so as you guys know I am Mitchie Torres. I wrote this song as kind of a coping mechanism you can say. Basically it's about falling in love with a guy, and yeah. Let me know what you think, so here's 'My Happy Ending.' **(I advise listening to Cassadee Pope's version off The Voice.)**

I waited for the intro of the song before I began singing.

_(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_ Lets talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_ Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_ You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_ You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_ All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_ You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_ But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do?_

_ You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_ You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_ It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_ It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_ He was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_ All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_ You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_ All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_ (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

Shane was proud, as he watched her sing. He had broken her heart and never bothered to call her back or called her in the first place.

Mitchie smiled at her self and the crowd as they erupted in cheers! Far louder than Connect 3 got. Brown ran on stage giving her a big hug, before she got off. Mentioning how great she was and all that jazz.

She held that big smile as she reached the girls who were grinning as well, obviously proud of her. They were all cuddled in a big bear hug, when it got interrupted.

"Mitchie" a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Shane." she replied hesitantly. Thinking about what this was going to bring.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**So What do you think?**

**What do you think of Ashley?**

**Love me? Hate me?**

**You hate me don't you!? ;)**

**9 reviews for next chap. Please guys this chap was a really long one! Hope to wake up to alot!**

**1)Fav part?**

**2) Least fav part?**

**3) What do you want to happen?**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	19. Single Ladies?

**I do not own Camp Rock!:(**

**WOW! LIKE ****SERIOUSLY 17 reviews! AMAZING! **

**Mjbooks-Same! I love Brown!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX- I'm sorry! I know I feel the same way! Thanks for not hating me!**

**AlexSandra-Glad you like long chapters! Here is another one! That request might be do able in the future(;**

**nona-lovato-Any help, and I can write for hours. Lol. Thanks for the help tho!**

**squirmyorchid-Thanks! I agree!**

**SarahLouise122-Can do!**

**Random-Rebecca-Glad you liked it!**

**MissApple17-Sorry I gave you goosebumps! You really glared at that!? Lol. I have to agree, she killed it! Glad you liked Brown and his 'finger.' I doubt I made him funnier, but thanks! Yes, I debated on Shane showing up during Don't Forget, but you will see why I didn't by the end of this chap!:)  
**

** . .GamexX-Thats where I first heard that song to! Can't wait for it to come back on!**

**Kaity-Thanks! Yes I had to have an evil person! Hope you like their convo! **

**Cali4444-HAHA! **

**going places-Do able.**

** . .For- Heart-warming indeed. **

**Arame Fall-I agree! Like times a million!**

**Okay so it seems to me like _ALL_ of you despise Ashley. Well guess what! I DO TO! She is evil don't you agree! Trust me when I say she will get whats coming to her! You just have to be patient. **

**Can you be awesome reviewers and give me like 9 more for this chapter?**

* * *

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was prayin that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But im holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

Shane was holding back tears as the song ended, he gave a quick thank you to everyone before walking off the stage and standing by the side.

Mitchie really missed him, and his voice. She had only heard it once since that day at the race.

He said a lot of things that I didn't expect to hear. He still wanted us together, maybe that meant that he still loved me.

I couldn't help but think me were all shocked, and excited at the same time.

"This is the girl you were talking about Uncle B?" Shane asked still watching Mitchie as she walked up to the stage.

"Yeah. Why?" Brown asked confused.

Nate took the opportunity to talk, "Because... That is the reason for Shane's attitude. That is/was his girlfriends. I can tell you right now i have no disagreement with the fact she should get a record deal. She almost had one-"

_Shane stopped listening to them, and focused on Mitchie._

_So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)_

Shane was proud, as he watched her sing. He had broken her heart and never bothered to call her back or called her in the first place.

Mitchie smiled at her self and the crowd as they erupted in cheers! Far louder than Connect 3 got. Brown ran on stage giving her a big hug, before she got off. Mentioning how great she was and all that jazz.

She held that big smile as she reached the girls who were grinning as well, obviously proud of her. They were all cuddled in a big bear hug, when it got interrupted.

"Mitchie" a familiar voice called out to her.

* * *

"Hey, Shane." she replied hesitantly. Thinking about what this was going to bring.

The two stood there staring at each other for a while. Mitchie thinking about how this was not only the weirdest place and time to be talking to her ex-boyfriend or what they were now, considering they never officially ended their relationship.

While Shane on the other hand thought about how it was that they both ended up at the same place. Shane came to Camp Rock years ago, and that is partially why him and the guys had been discovered by the record label. Come to find out Mitchie had been coming her for the past couple years as well. Shane couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the girl standing in front of him, was the one that refused to sing in front of his Uncle Brown. Partially because nobody refused him. Hell even Shane wasn't able to escape it yet she did. It was weird for him that the girl he met at first had so much confidence, and wasn't afraid to show who she was.

"W...What are you doing here?" They both asked each other at the same time. Laughing nervously around each other, they motioned for the other to speak.

"Well I am here because I have been coming here for the last 3 years. I wasn't going to change that, so here I am." Mitchie said gesturing to the surroundings around her.

Shane laughed before replying, "That would explain it. I umm..."

They stood there for about a minute as an awkward silence developed between the two of them.

"Are we seriously going to act this way?" Mitchie asked finally speaking up.

Shane arched his eyebrow, confused, before answering her, "Acting what way?"

She stood there as she spoke those words thinking about the many celebrity couples that were taking the path that her an Shane were headed down. Couples like Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling. They starred in the hit movie The Notebook, both on and off screen they were a perfect couple, then they broke up, and never spoke again.

Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. Another cute couple but noo, they didnt work out, after dating for years and years.

Sammi Giancola and Ronnie Ortiz-Magro. The stars of the reality TV show Jersey Shore. Yes they may do some of the stupidest stuff but common. They are so cute together. They both obsessive over the other, so of course your going to end up fighting. Add drinking and its going to be bad. But they still love each other. They can not talk for long periods of time, and then they meet again and those feelings are back.

Then you have the infamous couple Jemi-Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. They had been best friends in Hollywood for years. Like four years before they started dating. They were so close everyone was rooting for Jemi and nothing. Until she reported it in an interview with Ryan Secrest, then BAM! the entire world knew. After they broke up, they didn't talk and they had lost that status of a friendship they once had. A year later they were at the MTV Awards and met again, finally talking for the first time in forever. Like that had to be awkward. They were like the worlds cutest couple but noo. The universe had to mess that up. Just like it was doing with her and Shane.

Mitchie sighed before laughing at the obviousness, "You know. Like the two exes that meet each other again after so long, having not talked or anything. Completely being stupid and ruining any type of friendship that is salvageable."

Shane just stood there taken back at her choice of words. Yes it was him that obviously left. But he left for her, so that she wouldn't be in the lime light and have to deal with his fans and the press constantly following her, trying to get a story. Also doing it so that she no longer received hate letters, or comments on anything involving the two of them. Shane didn't want Mitchie to think she wasn't good enough for him, or even think about killing herself like his fans had wanted her to. He had left for her, couldn't she tell that he still loved her? That this, his acting out, and having been sent to a camp that he started out at, was because of her.

Obviously not, I mean she did announce there break-up, although it was never an 'official' one.

"Alrighty then, I see you cant seem to give me an answer, but whatever I have to go anyways, so I guess I'll see you soon." Mitchie spoke snapping Shane out of his thoughts.

"Mitchie I'm sorry." he spoke quietly. By the time he spoke she had already ran off over to her group of friends down by the dock.

He knew that this was going to be a tough summer to get through.

* * *

NO ONES POV

"So what do you think is going happen with Shane and Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked her friends worried.

"I don't know." Peggy answered to the group.

"Yeah this is going to be a hard one to predict. I have no idea how this will turn out." Tess said sighing, clearly worried.

"I don't even know if they will be able to get past this, I mean we all saw what Shane was like when Mitchie left for that week. He wasn't himself. But I mean its complicated. I'm sure the guys know the whole reason why he left, but we only know parts of it. By the way have you seen Jason or Nate?" Ella asked looking around.

"No I haven't, not since they performed Shane's song."

"Hum. Alright, I'll find him later or tomorrow." Ella sighed, taking off her shoes dipping them in the lake.

All the girls were sitting down on the down, their feet running through the water. Silence enveloping them all.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said walking up to the group. taking off her flip flops soaking her feet in the calming water.

"Hey Mitch" they all replied harmoniously.

"So what you all talking about?" She asked out of nowhere.

"In all honesty... You. and Shane." Peggy answered hesitantly.

"What about us?"

Tess took this as the time to speak up, "How awkward this is going to be. With him here, after both of your stuff. I mean with an unofficial break up, and not talking for weeks."

Mitchie sighed before answering, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Hu?" They all asked

"Well when we all split, he came up and talked with me."

Seeing that they were going to interrupt her she continued talking before they could interrupt her, "I told him that I didn't want to be the type of person that see's there ex after a period of time, and its nothing but awkwardness. That I wanted a friendship with him, and for things to be okay even though were aren't together anymore."

"Wow!" Ella shouted.

"I know!" Caitlyn and Tess spoke at the same time there mouths falling to the floor.

"I cant believe you said that Mitch." Peggy answered

"I know. But I would rather be friends if we couldn't make it work being in a relationship." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good for you Mitch." Peggy smiled at her.

The girls sat there for a good ten minutes talking, until they thought it was time to head up to their cabins.

Caitlyn was the first to take her feet out of the water, standing up on the dock.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Caitlyn screamed jumping back wards, falling into the lake.

All the other girls screamed jumping as well, causing there equilibrium to go off balance thus falling in as well.

As they came up to the surface of the lake they heard laughing. Clearing their faces from the water they opened their eyes, to glare at the laughing person.

"What babies!" Ashley laughed, pointing at the girls as they had fallen in the lake.

"What the hell was that for!?" Caitlyn shouted, swimming closer to the rest of the girls in the lake.

"Oh just for fun. But I never expected you to react like that." She said high-fiving Camilla and Aj.

"Well when your not exactly expecting for it to happen, your going to react, and you just had to do it by a lake no-less." Peggy screamed.

All the girls swam to the edge of the dock, climbing on the latter, getting back on the dock, dripping wet.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ella asked the girls, talking about there appearance.

"Have fun!" Ashley shouted walking away from the group up to the Mess Hall.

"I am going to kill her!" Tess shouted stomping off to their cabin.

After drying off the girls decided to make a statement. All of them dressing in their sexy-est clothing.

Mitchie was dressed in a tight fitting black dress. It was strapless and ended in the middle of her thigh. She had a black bikers jacket over it. And accented it with black stilettos and silver jewelry.

Caitlyn was wearing black capris and a black tube top that hugged her body. With red stilettos and jewelry.

Ella was dressed in a hot pink strapless tight-fitting top, with a white mini skirt. She accented it with a black necklace and earrings. Paired with white lace stilettos.

Tess had on a sapphire blue dress, made of lace, that went up to the middle of her thighs. As well as silver heels and bangles.

While Peggy was wearing a tight-fitting grey one shoulder dress. With green jewelry and matching stilettos.

"Ready?" Tess asked everyone as they put finishing touches on their make-up.

"Yupp." Caitlyn and Ella replied.

"Yes." Peggy answered jumping up off of her bed.

"Lets go!" Mitchie smiled

The 5 girls walked out of their cabin to the Mess Hall hand-in-hand, well more like arm-in-arm.

Opening the door of the Mess Hall, caused a gust of wind to blow through the doors, grabbing everyone's attention.

All eyes looked to the girls who looked like they had been posing like the Kardashians in a photo shoot.

The girls walked over to there table aware of the looks they were getting from everyone.

All deciding to wait until the line was short before grabbing there food, they sat there talking.

Unbeknownst to them to Wicked Witch herself decided to mess with there plans.

Walking by there table she tilted her plate allowing for her drink of punch to run off of it all over Ella. Ruining her clothes, leaving a blue stain on her white skirt, and pink top.

"What was that for!?" Ella screamed jumping up from the table, catching everybody's attention.

"No reason!" Ashley smirked, standing there with her hand on her hip.

"Obviously there was a reason!" Peggy yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah there was." Ashley said looking at Mitchie.

"Why did you do that to her? Face it you and her don't have a problem, you have a problem with me!" Mitchie shouted, standing up from her chair.

"Mitchie..." Caitlyn and Tess warned, reaching for her arm.

Mitchie pulled it from their grasp, before turning her attention back to the girls,"No this whole thing is about me and her. She wants to play all these games and act this way she can put everything out there now!"

Everyone in the Mess Hall stood there silent as the two 'Queen Bee's' were about to go at it.  
"So Little Miss Mitchie finally has something to say." Ashley spoke stepping closer to Mitchie, who was also walking towards Ashley.

"Yeah I do." As Mitchie finished the words they were standing face-to-face, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the other side of it. "I have a problem. That problem being you. You are a selfish bitch. You need to get your attitude in check, and get over the fact that I am here. You think because you say jump and some say how high that me and everybody else is going to listen to you. News flash, that ain't gonna happen." Mitchie finished snapping

"Bravo. Bravo." Ashley spoke in a sarcastic smile, while slowly clapping her hands.  
She began walking in circles around Mitchie slowly, "You finally said something and stood up for it. I... I'm shocked who knew you had it in you. I mean your a spineless-coward, one of the ugliest creatures I have seen, a fat one at that. You probably have to save money up every year so you can afford this camp. Your a nobody just like everyone in your family." Ashley spoke, after she had stopped walking in circles. When she mentioned Mitchie being fat, a few gasps rang through the room.

Chuckling at Ashley's antics, obviously unaware of the fact that is why her and Shane had basically broken up, Mitchie spoke, "I'd rather be a figured person with curves than being you. I mean look at you. I mean your beautiful if you call beautiful by the definition of, a Stick figured-blonde bimbo. Let's go girls." Mitchie said motioning to her friends. Not even looking around the room, aware that everyone's jaws had most likely hit the floor. They all got up and headed for the door, when Mitchie stopped, turning around to face Ashley. Who was still trying to recover from Mitchie's insult.

"Hey Bitch. Get your information next time you try an insult me. My parents own Shell. You know the worlds largest distributor of gas. Making my family the 2 richest in the world. So if you mean i had to save money throughout the years, I guess your right. But I can guarantee my bank account alone would max out your family's by a ton. And just so your guys know my brother, and the rest of my family are WWE Superstars, Batista, John Cena, and Eve Torres, they sure seem like somebody for being a nobody. Just ask any of Connect 3, they'd know. Oh yeah that's right in case you forgot. I dated one of them, and Ella and Caitlyn still are. So I'd check how much power you actually have compared to a lot of us here." Mitchie smirked at Ashley-who just stood there speechless, before turning around and walking out the door.

"Oh my gosh! Mitch that wad the funniest thing i have ever seen!" Ella answered as she grabbed a tree near by to support her in her fit of laughter.

"Yeah. I totally agree. I have never seen Ashley stand there speechless, with absolutely no idea how to respond."  
"She needed a piece of her own medicine. She wants to treat everyone like their beneath her then I am going to do the same thing. They do say 'Treat others the way you want to be treated."

"Well after such an evenful day I think we should turn in." Tess spoke looking at the clock.

"I agree." They all spoke harmoniously.

"Night Ella" Peggy said climbing in bed.

"Night Tess" Ella answered letting out a yawn

"Night Mitch" Tess spoke shutting off the light in the cabin

"Night Cait." Mitchie said slapping her pillow to the correct form.

"Night Peggy" Caitlyn smiled, wondering exactly how tomorrow would turn out after today's drama fest.

* * *

CONNECT 3 & BROWN POV

Connect 3 were walking up to the mess hall with Brown when shouting stood them. They all stood there shocked as they witnessed the one and only Mitchie Torres going at it with Ashley Greene.

Shane stood there freaked out. Oblivious to the others who were talking, all he could think was that his two exes were here. In the same place. At Camp Rock. While he was there. Knowing he had no problem that one of them was there because he loved her. While the other was here for a change of fame.

"Brown you have to go in there and stop this!" Nate shouted worried what the outcome could result in.

"Yeah... I gotta agree with Nate on this one." Jason walked over to the door ready to open it in a second.

"Actually... I say we just leave them to deal with it themselves." Brown shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

Nate and Jason just looked at him flabbergasted.

"And why would you do that?" Nate asked questioning his antics.

"Are you kidding me. These girls have been going at it for years, it will be good for them to finally get it all out there." Brown let out a laugh.

The boys watched as Brown walked away chuckling. Instead of staying and waiting for a fight to blow up, they followed behind him.

**************************************Next Dayy**********************************************

Waking up the next day, the girls were all in the best moods. Still getting off their high of Ashley getting put down.

"Ready for the events that will make today?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie after they had gotten up and were doing their make-up for today.

"Yeah. Hopefully she got the message that I wasn't kidding." Mitchie laughed, applying the last of her bronzer.

"Okay so we all have Dance today." Caitlyn informed everyone.

"Any ideas who's teaching it this year?" Peggy asked coming out of the bathroom.

Tess shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Nope. I don't really care."

"Well I do. I just hope its not Shane. I mean what do i say to the guy? I cant talk to him because he won't talk to me. Like seriously, I still love him. I didn't want to break up with him, but we did. I didn't mean to make him run away, but I did. I mean it hurts. It hurts really bad. I just wanna be with him." Mitchie sighed.

Ella looked at her shocked before answering,"Wow. That's like the first time that you have admitted it I think."

"Yeah. I know, but whatever. Lets go. Were gonna be late."

The girls walked down to their, class. The room erupted in whispers as soon as Ashley, and Mitchie entered the same room. Ashley was avoiding Mitchie, and vice versa. Sitting down in the corner of the room, the girls started talking.

"So next chance I get I'm gonna talk to Shane. I mean I have to tell him that I still love him." Mitchie informed her friends.

Unbeknownst to her, Ashley had heard the entire thing. Instantly thinking of how she could gain revenge, on the bitch who made her look like an idiot.

"Okay everyone grab a partner." Shane yelled to the class upon walking in.

Shane walked into class instantly knowing who he was looking for, Mitchie. He spotted her over in the corner with everybody else. He began to walk over to her, when Ashley grabbed him. Instead of acting like a jerk, he played the music of Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown.

Shane stood there a minute waiting for the music to start, while debating what to do. He had wanted to talk to Mitchie, so she would be his partner. But it would look weird if he was rude to Ashley. Deciding to act like he was actually enjoying himself, he faked like it was Mitchie.

Mitchie looked over to Shane seeing he was dancing with Ashley. Feeling her heart plummet to the bottom of the ocean, ice built up in her heart. She walked over to Barron who was just standing there.

"Wanna try this?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure" Barron smiled back at her.

The girls looked over at Mitchie seeing her sudden change of attitude. Looking around the room, they spotted her problem. Shane, and Ashley. They were dancing some what sexily. Shane was smiling during the enter action, having a conversation with her.

Shane stood there dancing with Ashley, when a brunette caught his eye. Mitchie. She was dancing with another student, and quite sexily at that. She was there grinding on this kid. She was wearing these White Capri-type dress pants, and a black and gold bikini top-that exposed her stomach, with a black and gold hoodie. She matched it with a pair of black-n-gold Nikes. He had to admit, even in 'workout' clothes she looked hot.**(Sorry if you could understand that! I am a girl, trying to write what a guy might think. Anyways its the outfit Cassie wore in Me And You).** Mitchie hoped that Shane was watching her, just wanting it was making him incredibly jealous.

"Okay class!" Shane called everyone once the song had gotten over. "You all did great! That was quite a fun warm-up."

After being in dance for 3 hours, almost everybody was worn out. After constantly watching Shane and Ashley flirt the entire time, she decided to become the girl he had first met. The diva-sexy-I do what I want-girl. She flirted with every guy that was in the room except Shane. She completely avoided him at all costs, when he would talk to her she would quickly wave it off as nothing.

"Okay we are going to try something knew today." Shane announced to everyone in class. Everyone seemed to get excited about this. "We are going to have a daily dance battle between two students." The class erupted in cheer.

"So who would like to go first?" He asked looking around the room.

Ashley shot her arm up in the air.

"Ashley... and Mitchie" Shane announced upon seeing Mitchie raise her hand.

Ashley gave Mitchie a once over, snickering. Knowing she had upset Mitchie earlier when she danced with Shane. And then his constant flirting with her was just icing on the cake.

"Okay so the song I choose is Ride by Ciara." Shane announced.

Mitchie just smirked, 'this is going to be like stealing candy from a baby.' She thought to herself.

**(Imagine Mitchie dancing like Ciara-just like the video, and Ashley dances like a cat.)**

_Ciara Uh-huh_

_Ciara Uh-huh_

Mitchie heard the music and began moving with the beat of the music, after practicing this exact song millions of times with the girls.

_Catch me in the mall, you know I buy it out_

_G5 plane, yeah, I fly it out_

_Lud's in the back look like Lex in them 28's_

_And, oh you can't get her if you ain't got plenty cake_

_ATL Georgia, booties look like this size_

_23 waist, pretty face, thick thigh_

When it first started moving her stomach and hips in a circlar motion, her legs spread apart, and her arms in the air.

_I can do it big, I can do it long_

_I can do whenever or however you want_

_I can do it up and down, I can do circles_

_To him I'm a gymnast, friskin' is my circus_

Starting to get into the music she was doing more complex swift movements-like street dancers. She got down on her hand and knees moving them in a circular motion while on the ground going up and down, on the beats of the song she would slap her hand down on the ground.

_I market it so good, they can't wait to try me_

_I work it so good, man, these niggas tryna buy me_

Finally she put her arms around the back of her neck, dropping her body down, she began moving her stomach and hips, swinging her butt in circles.

_They love the way I ride it_

_They love the way I ride it_

_They love the way I ride it_

_They love the way I ride the beat, how I ride the beat, I ride it_

The class watched choking back laughs at Ashley as she stood practically in one spot making her stomach roll, and moving her hips in a circle-trying to copy Shakira. Yet failing miserably.

_They love the way I ride it_

_They love the way I ride the beat like a motherfucking freak_

_And I won't stop, don't stop, get it, get it_

_I'ma pitch it down the middle, baby, hit it, hit it_

_I do it to him right, sittin' good_

_Handle my business like a big girl should_

Reaching her fingers into the band of her waistband she shrugged them down an inch and a half.

_1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 45 o'clock, 6 o'clock, baby give me more_

_Pick me up, pick me up, you are my Ducati_

_All up on your frame, baby, say my name_  
_Show you how to get 'em, show you how to do it_

_Left hip, right hip, but your back into it_

_I market it so good, they can't wait to try me_

_I work it so good, man, these niggas tryna buy me_

Each time the chorus came around she would drop down, straightening her arms out, before making a slapping noise on her ass. _  
_  
_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride it(I love the way you ride the beat, baby)_

During the entire song she moved her body sexily, in multiple positions, each one making everyones mouths drop further in shock,while singing with the music.

_Touchdown, he scores, Ludacris the MVP_

_With a rack like that and a back like that, CiCi better CC me_

_'Cause them legs just keep on going, so I gotta put her to bed_

_Let the 808 thump, and the beat go bump_

_'Cause she ride it like a thoroughbred_

_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride it_

_Oh baby, baby, baby, he can't stand to look awa__y_

_When I'm whirling this around_

Everyone let out either a gasp or wolf howl when she dropped down her knee's on the ground. Moving in the beat of the music, she faced her back side towards them, moving her butt from left to right, straight up off the ground.

_Oh baby, baby you like it, let's get up and down_

_Oh baby, he love it when I twirl this thing around_

_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride it_

_He love the way I ride the beat, ride the beat, ride the beat_

_Shocking everyone at h_er ability to dance. Not only in this class, and whipping Ashley's butt, but also like the singer of the song.

Just another one of the talents she possessed but choose to hide from everyone.

_He love the way I ride it_

The entire class erupted in cheers when Mitchie finished dancing. Looking over at Ashley who had given up right after the chorus, she threw a smirk her way saying,'beat that.' Shane stood there his mouth agape, he had no idea that she could dance that well. Or that she would do it so sexily in front of the entire class.

Class got over and Shane waited until over half of them were gone before calling Mitchie over.

"Mitchie can I talk to you?" Shane asked nervously

"Look Shane, I cant talk to you right now. I gotta go." She said hurrying out of the dance cabin.

****************************Dance and Cover Jam *********************************

"Okay so normally I would perform something like this with Ella and Caitlyn but it don't really apply to them, since they have boyfriends, so here to help me tonight is Peggy and Tess." Mitchie announced while she was up on stage. She and the girls had requested to have it completely dark until they started singing. When they did that the lights would come on revealing them.

The lights flicked on revealing the three girls. They were all wearing black outfits. Unknowing to her somebody was recording their entire performance.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

I thought about Shane hoping that it would give some sick revege

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna tri__p_

_'Cause another brother noticed me_

"You think you can come here, and sing to me thinking it would make everything okay?" she asked him. She stood looking at him, he had tears running down his face.

"No, but I owe you an apology. You did not deserve what I did to you today. I was hurt, who didn't want to tell me."

"I'll tell you why I did it Shane. I did it because I was sick and tired of having to hide my relationship with you. I understand that I agreed to keep it way from the paparazzi but Tess, and every girl at school throwing themselves at you, irritated me to no end. Plus I am still looked at as hot shot, every guy at school, makes sex-ist remarks, or hits on me everyday. I couldn't call you mine, and you couldn't do the same. We live two lives. And I hated it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, actually. You shared your feelings with me. Can we go back to how things were before? Please." He asked in a begging tone, standing an inch away from Mitchie.

"No." Mitchie turned around ignoring everyone calling her name. She left the track and headed home.

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

Mitchie's breathe hitched, and she stood up. Right when the song ended, she ran up on the stage to Shane who was standing there, completely unsure. Everyone in the audience began clapping. The way he looked at her, you would have sworn he was scared of what she was going to do to him, and it wasn't like it was anything bad.

Mitchie ran up to Shane jumping on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms went around his neck. She leant forward almost pressing her lips to his ear.

"Shane, I am so sorry. I should have never acted the way I did, that was wrong of me, please forgive me?" She was crying now, speaking in barely a whisper. Shane had dropped the microphone when she jumped on him.

"There is nothing to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong. I am so sorry I acted the way I did. Please forgive me?" she nodded her head, voice still in a whisper mumbling "yes."

Shane looked at Mitchie, pulling her face towards him, he mumbled an, "I love you." Pulling her in for a kiss. A bunch of people in the audience let out an AWWW! Causing Mitchie to let out a giggle. She got down off of Shane standing in front of him, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Both of them unaware of the person who stepped on stage.

_'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me, then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone_

"Oh really? In your dreams Popstar! Your not even close, to having manners, I have the manners you don't" I finished poking his chest a couple times.

Till now I did not realize how close our face's actually were. I could not help but stare into his big brown eye's. I had to admit they were hot, but they were glaring into mine. My back was against a locker now and Shane in front of me. He placed his hands on my hips, holding me securely in place.

"And now what makes you think that Mitch?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered with the feeling that I was so close to him.

It was uncanny and when I saw his smirk I knew he enjoyed what he just done to me. I wanted to pull away but for some reason I couldn't, there was just an urge to stay.

I saw him start to lean in and close his eyes I couldn't help to fallow his lead myself. And that's when I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine. The kiss started slow at first and it began turning sort of sweet. But then it started to get a little fierce and rough. I had stepped slightly away from his locker, and moved towards him. Pushing my body to mold into his, it seemed to fit there perfectly. I could feel his toned body through his clad shirt. Thats when I was pushed against the lockers and his hands were on my back as they had traveled from my waist. While my hands made their way to wrap around his neck.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands u__p_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

When they finished the entire camp erupted in cheers. The girls walked off stage smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Why are you here?" Mitchie asked

"Why did you perform 'that' song" Shane question standing super close to her.

"Doesn't involve you Shane leave." She replied turning to walk away from her.

Shane reached out grabbing her arm, "Why do I think your lying?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" She snapped back.

"Because your avoiding mine!" He yelled stepping even closer to her.

Mitchie thought of a response as the real reason ran through her head. 'I don't want to talk to you because I am in love with you! Your suck an idiot! I tried to talk about it yesterday but you ignored me. I wanted to talk to you today in class, but no you were with Ashley. Then you spent the entire class time flirting with her! So I, Mitchie Torres, your ex-girlfriend, did that whole dance for you! GOD!'

"Well to damn bad! Because I am not going to answer your dumb question get that through your head. Figure it out yourself!" She screamed storming off to her cabin.

''This is going to be a lot harder that I had thought.'' Shane announced sighing. "Especially if she wants me to marry her."

* * *

**So?**

**9 reviews for next chapter. **

**I know you really hate me now! Don't lie!;)**

**What is Shane going to do?**

**Did Ashley get whats coming to her? Or does she need more?**

**1) Fav part?**

**2) Least Fav?**

**Who heard about Demi Lovato's twitter break? What do you think?**

**For those of you who write me a review on my story, _The One That Got Away_ will get a sneak peak for next chapter!:)**


	20. Be Without You

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Yes he really does! Ashley needs more you think? I'll see what I can do;). I agree with you. Thank you!**

**Mjbooks-Maybee**

**Random-Rebecca-So glad you liked it!**

**nona-lovato-Sorry it confued you! There are more in this chapter so watch out! That was also my favorite part lol. Thank you!**

**MissApple17-Its okay. I hate her to. The dance was my favorite part to! That was a sad ending, I'll try and make it better soon! Its okay I don't doubt myself, just being dramatic. Promise! Lol. But thank you!**

**Arame fall-Yeah, haha. It was a shocker!**

**I am so sorry, this was so late!**

**Sorry this was so delayed I have finals this week, and my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a lot of projects due 50+ percent of your grade. So I stayed up almost everynight till 2 in the morning. Now we are doing our pre-tests and its stressful, anyways as soon as they are over, I will be able to write a lot more.**

**Love Ya'll. Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

If_ you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

When they finished the entire camp erupted in cheers. The girls walked off stage smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Why are you here?" Mitchie asked

"Why did you perform 'that' song" Shane question standing super close to her.

"Doesn't involve you Shane leave." She replied turning to walk away from her.

Shane reached out grabbing her arm, "Why do I think your lying?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" She snapped back.

"Because your avoiding mine!" He yelled stepping even closer to her.

Mitchie thought of a response as the real reason ran through her head. 'I don't want to talk to you because I am in love with you! Your suck an idiot! I tried to talk about it yesterday but you ignored me. I wanted to talk to you today in class, but no you were with Ashley. Then you spent the entire class time flirting with her! So I, Mitchie Torres, your ex-girlfriend, did that whole dance for you! GOD!'

"Well to damn bad! Because I am not going to answer your dumb question get that through your head. Figure it out yourself!" She screamed storming off to her cabin.

''This is going to be a lot harder that I had thought.'' Shane announced sighing. "Especially if she wants me to marry her."

* * *

CAITLYNS POV

I woke up excited that it was a new day. Especially after last nights events. Mitchie and Shane got into fight right after she performed the song Single Ladies by Beyonce. We all watched there little fight and were shocked. We knew the truth, all except Shane and Mitchie.

They both loved each other, yet they were too stubborn to say it to each other. Mitchie loved him and that was irrevocable. She just didn't want to tell him about her feelings because he left without saying goodbye. Shane was the same way. We knew the reason he left was to protect her, from his fans. But she didn't.

I could almost guarantee that she was acting this was because she thinks if they get back together he will just go off and leave again. Leaving her along by herself.

Shane wanted to clear everything up with her. And by everything I mean why he left, and more. My guess, after talking with Nate was he wanted their relationship back. Mitchie just wouldn't give him a chance. Which she desperately needed to do, in order to save what they have. Yes, I mean have not had.

"How do I look?" Mitchie asked us all walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of white spandex short shorts, and a hot pink fringe halter top, bikini thqt showed off her toned stomach.

"HOT!" We all squealed. Running up to her.

"I had no idea that you could pair those together!" Ella shouted excitedly.

"I don't know. I just tried to pair something's together, and I got this." She smiled, "I kinda wanted to wear this tonight for a jam. But I wanted you guys to perform with me."

"OMG! Yess!"

She looked at us skeptically before talking again, "Would you guys wear this outfit?"

"Hell yes!" Tess said jumping up from the bed.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just gonna wear this all day. You guys can wear yours if you want."

"I'm gonna change them up a little bit. Were all gonna wear white shorts, and bikini tops, with fringe. I'll wear this top. Caitlyn you will have a regular halter top, but we can make the front of it dip down lower. Ella you can wear on that is off the shoulder. Tess you will have gone with thick straps. Peggy lets put you in one similar to Caitlyn but instead the back will criss cross with an X. Like that idea?" She asked the girls inspecting their outfit possibilities.

"Those sound amazing!" We all shouted.

We all quickly got dressed and headed for the dance cabin.

We all were aware of the looks we were getting from everyone. Someone put music on and we just started dancing.

Completely unaware of the fact that today was going to turn out very eventful

NATES POV

"Today should be fun." Jason said getting ready in the cabin.

"Yeah." Shane and I agreed.

"Okay so today we are just going to goof off and have fun." Shane said smiling.

"Were still working in partners' right?" I asked, making sure it was a flawless plan.

"Yeah. We have to leave like now." He said quickly jumping up, heading to the door.

We all walked toward the cabin, "before I introduce you guys, just watch so that you can get a feel for who should be paired with who."

"Alright." We snuck over to the window watching, and by golly did they have talent. Only a few couldn't dance. But over all good. We gave Shane the thumbs up as he walked into the cabin.

NO ONES POV

"Okay class!" Shane yelled walking into the dance cabin. "I have a surprise for you today!" He smiled, now standing in the middle of the room.

"This outta be good." I heard Mitchie say, as did the rest of the class, who turned around to face her.

"You have something to say Mitchie?" Shane asked called her out in front of everyone.

"Nope." She spoke bored, blowing a huge bubble of gum, then popping it.

He gave her a look, challenging her, "Oh really?" Cause I get the impression you do."

"No I just don't see why you're teaching _this _class." She said finally standing up, "I mean this is a dance class."

She started walking slowly towards him, "And I know that Nate or Jason are far better dancers than you. So why are you here?" Mitchie glared at Shane stopping just short of an inch in front of him.

Shane's hands instantly went up to his heart faking hurt, "I'm hurt Mitch, is that what you really think of me?"

"Obviously." She muttered checking out her nails.

"Well in that case, I guess you'll be happy. Since I seem to be such a horrible person, I guess I should have the rest of my band mates leave and not help me today like I had planned." He spoke smiling knowing that he had got her.

At that same moment the rest of Connect 3 walked into the room. Mitchie smiled at them, when they waved to her, quickly turning her attention back to Shane.

"Oh no let them come. I don't care that they are here. I just wish you weren't." She snapped walking away to sit down by the girls.

Everyone gasped when she did this. They were Connect 3, and you don't talk to the lead singer, Shane Grey that way. Shane on the other hand smirked, knowing why she was really doing it.

"Okay so today is all about having fun. So were going to partner you up." Nate said looking around the room at the various people, mentally figuring out who to pair with who, based on what he saw at the beginning of class.

"Okay so…. Caitlyn you're with Nate." Shane announced

Nate walked over to Barron, "Barron you're with Ashley"

Various names were called though the last couple of minutes.

Jason walked over to his girlfriend, "Tess you and Sander,"

"Peggy you're with John." Jason waved at Mitchie.

Shane then spoke, "Ella you and Jason"

"And finally, Mitchie you're with Shane." Nate smiled at her, as Shane smirked, she wouldn't be able to avoid him.

"What!" Mitchie and Ashley screeched at the same time.

"You're with Shane. Did I not speak English?" Nate asked trying to hide a chuckle as he faced the class.

"I'm not dancing with him." She stood there defiant, her hip popped out, supporting her arm. "Ashley…" She said looking over at the girl who was cocking her head.

"What?" She asked Mitchie confused.

"You dance with him. I'm not. I'll trade you partners." Mitchie answered walking over to Barron.

Ashley looked at her like she had three heads, "Okay?"

"Yeah no! You will not switch partners." Jason and Nate said at the same time.

Mitchie snapped back, "Yes I will. I am not with Shane."

Shane smirked at her, "Yes you are."

"There is no way in hell I am dancing with you."

"Well I guess this must be hell because you are." He answered leaning against the wall.

"I'm getting Brown! I didn't listen to him, so what makes you think I will listen to you?" She screamed in frustration.

"No need. I'm here." Brown answered standing at the door. "And before you ask, I hear yelling and came right away."

"Well since you're here Uncle Brown can you tell her she has to do it?" Shane asked pleadingly.

"Sorry pumpkin, but you gotta do it. I'm not letting you get away with everything this year, seeming as you keep a lot of stuff about you hidden." Brown said walking out of the cabin before she could reply.

"I hope you're happy!" She snapped quickly turning to Shane.

"Ecstatic." He smiled as big as a Cheshire cat.

Right as the music started we got interrupted

RING! RING!

"Sorry Shane. Guess I don't have to dance with you."

"Yeah." He replied under his breathe.

Caitlyn and Nate looked over at Smitchie seeing that Shane wasn't going to get a chance to make everything right. Caityln whispered something in his ear, "okay class, sorry today got cut short, but tomorrow we are doing the same thing, with the same partners have a nice day."

Everyone exited the class when Ashley stopped Mitchie outside.

"Mitchie I'm sorry." Ashley said hugging her

Mitchie looked at her confused, "What for?"

"Everything you don't deserve how I treated you!" Ashley replied letting a tear escape her eye.

"It's okay. Thanks for apologizing. I'm sorry but I have to go practice for tonight's jam." Mitchie answered hugging her, before running off to the cabin.

Missing the smile that was plastered on Ashley's face.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE JAM

"Okay tonight performing 'We Are Never Getting Back Together,' here is Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy! Give it up for them!"

"Hey all you rockers! So this song is pretty fitting to my life right now. So I hope you guys like it, little Ms. Taylor Swift, seems to know how every girl is feeling. And has a song for every emotion that there is to feel."

_I Remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying "This is it, I've had enough", cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, "needed space", what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

"You think you can come here, and sing to me thinking it would make everything okay?" she asked him. She stood looking at him, he had tears running down his face.

"No, but I owe you an apology. You did not deserve what I did to you today. I was hurt, who didn't want to tell me."

"I'll tell you why I did it Shane. I did it because I was sick and tired of having to hide my relationship with you. I understand that I agreed to keep it way from the paparazzi but Tess, and every girl at school throwing themselves at you, irritated me to no end. Plus I am still looked at as hot shot, every guy at school, makes sex-ist remarks, or hits on me everyday. I couldn't call you mine, and you couldn't do the same. We live two lives. And I hated it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, actually. You shared your feelings with me. Can we go back to how things were before? Please." He asked in a begging tone, standing an inch away from Mitchie.

"No." Mitchie turned around ignoring everyone calling her name. She left the track and headed home.

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

RING!  
RING!

"Uhhhh!" I groaned as heard my phone ringing. WHO and I mean really WHO in the Hell is awake this hour in the morning, it had to be about 9. And especially on a Fucking SATURDAY! I rolled around until I had no bed.

"What the FUCK!" I whimpered from the floor as I reached for my phone.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you calling me this early!" I shouted to my phone. But was instantly shocked by the voice that came with a sarcastic remark.

"Well Hello Grey nice to hear from you too!" I just groaned again as i came back up to m bed. And my voice instantly softening.

"Mitch? Why are you calling me this early? Cause I know you wanted me but I did not think you were this desperate?" I heard her sign and which told me that she was half awake as well.

" YOU ARE A JERK! AND I DO NOT HAVE A 'RELATIONSHIP' WITH JERKS! SO FUCK YOU GREY! My mom wants to invite your whole family over for a pool party sort of. I have no Fucking idea why. All I know is that I was woken up at 9 in the morning with a hell of a hangover to be used as a retarded secretary." I can already see a small smile on her face.

Which made me just chuckle. "Well Mitch aren't you a ray of sunshine in the mornings? And i really hope you do"

"Shut it Shane. And so keep dreaming." She giggled a little bit.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

When I mentioned us getting death threats all the guys gasped. Nate and Jase looked right at Ella and Caity who were trying to hide, knowing that I was right. By the time I reached the end of my little speech I was crying.

"What the hell Mitchie! " Shane yelled stepping into my personal space.

I all about snapped when he stepped in my personal space, it was one thing to do it when I was happy, like when he kissed me; but this, this was like signing your death certificate.

"Shane I hate you! Go to hell!" I snapped before slapping him across the face and running out of the room.

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And i'm like, I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Not getting back together, we Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

The entire camp cheered for the girls. And by the entire camp I mean both Shane and Ashley. The girls high-fived each other at there great performance. After Brown congratulated them they walked off stage happily.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Mitchie turned around to see Shane standing there leaning against a tree. Turning back to her friends, she told them they would meet in the cabin later, seeing as she had to talk to Shane.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after her friends had left.

He pushed off the tree, walking closer to her. "Don't play stupid Mitch. It does look good on you. Plus you know why I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

"No I really don't. All I know is you're here where I don't want you to be."

"You don't believe that do you?" He asked smirking.

Mitchie was getting pissed with his attitude, "You know what I'm not going to deal with you anymore. So I am going to leave, you-"

Mitchie froze. Sure she has wanted this since their unofficial break up but he was the enemy. He was the guy that left her, without so much as word, as to where or why he left. And the tension was just growing, thicker and thicker each day. And of course this has increased since they keep fighting. But was she willing to slip into this. was she willing to give satisfaction to her ex-boyfriend?

Ugg Screw this! Mitchie thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Molding her body against his. Shane pulled away slightly smirking at his victory. Knowing that there wasn't a way in hell that she would be making out with him, if there weren't still feelings there. Keeping there bodies connected, with little separation, but only a very little bit. Mitchie just began moving in closer. Which Shane could not complain about. They connected their lips once more. Regaining there distance which was nothing. She felt his tongue slide against her's begging he re-entrance which she complied without hesitation.

He moved his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. Kissing down from her mouth as light as a feather, making his way down to her neck. She whimpered, and looked down at him. He quickly reattached his lips to hers. As he felt a smile growing on her lips. Both of them started fight for dominance, when Shane took advantage and pushed Mitchie against the tree, which they had previously left seconds before.

Getting slammed up against a tree snapped Mitchie back to reality.

This was wrong. This was so wrong, in many ways. They were broken up, as in no longer in a relationship. He didn't love her, he left her. Didn't even bother calling her once after. Mitchie slammed her hands against Shane's chest, pushing him away.

"NO! No! You do not get to do this! You do not get to act like everything is okay." She screamed frustrated.

Shane looked at her unbelieving, "Do what Mitchie!? How am I acting like everything is okay?"

"You just kissed me!" She screamed

He glared at her before replying, "And you kissed me back!"

Mitchie started crying, tears drizzling down her face, "Off of bad judgment. You don't get to do this Shane. I. Am. Not. Doing. This. I am not fighting you. You left Shane. You left me without consulting me at all! You didn't love me enough to stay!"

"Mitchie that's not why-"

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled, running away to her cabin.

Mitchie ran off to her cabin, avoiding her friends, letting tears fall as sleep consumed her.

Upon waking up, she played what happened that night off as if it was nothing. She dreaded reaching the Dance cabin as she knew Shane would be there.

"Okay class today we are going to continue what we started yesterday." Shane said as they all walked in the room.

"Grab your partner!"

Shane and Mitchie met in the middle of the room.

"Don't talk to me. The only reason I am doing this is because I have to." Mitchie answered with venom in her words.  
Shane attempted to reply, "Mitchie, I meant it when I said I love you. I only left because-"

"UH! Shut up!" She yelled gritting her teeth.

The mix that was played were various songs, High School Musicals Can I Have This Dance, Love In This Club by Usher, Let It Go by Keshia Cole, Stand Up by Ludacris, Ignition by R. Kelly, and Goodies by Ciara.

Sighing when a familiar song by Mary J. Blige came on. She held on to Shane dancing as it played

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you__  
__Chemistry was crazy from the get go, neither one of us knew why_

"You know something Miss Torres, I have a proposition for you" Shane murmured between kisses. I followed his lead and replied.

"And what would that be Mr. Grey?"

"We seem to be doing a lot o this. Like wayyy more than we should. I think I like you this way. What do you say we continue?" I pulled away to show him my smirk.

"Are you asking me to keep a secret relationship with you?" He flashed me his million dollar smile.

"Maybe." I just chuckled and nodded my head.

"Sure why not." He grinned and I gave him one last peck on the lips.

"Now come on Mr. Grey, we have a Halloween party to attend to."

_We didn't deal nothing overnight 'cuz a love like this takes some time_

_People swore it off as a phase, said we can't see that_

_Now from top to bottom, they see that we did that_

_Yes, it's so true that_

_Yes, we've been through it_

_Yes, we got real sh** Yes_

_See baby we've been too strong for too long_

_And I can't be without you baby_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home_

_'Cuz I can't sleep without you baby_

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

_I got a question for ya_

_See I already know the answer_

_But still I wanna ask you_

_Would you lie?_

_No_

_Make me cry?_

_No_

I wanted to burst out into tears. There it was before me. Shane strode up to Tess Tyler, grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her fiercely. Mitchie knew it was only because they got into a fight, but it hurt her to no end. I watched as she deepened the kiss, while hoots and hollers were called through the halls by people watching. Tears were building up in my eyes, daring to fall; as I watched Shane back Tess up, and push her up against the wall. A tear escaped my eyes, as I watched Tess wrap her arms around his neck, pulling on his black hair.

"Come on Mitch." Caity and Ella said pulling me down the hallway.

I was half way down the hall, when I turned around to see Shane finally pulling away from Tess; who was show casing the biggest smile. The last thing I saw was Shane smirking at the group before I left.

This was THE last straw.

"No, but I owe you an apology. You did not deserve what I did to you today. I was hurt, who didn't want to tell me. Can we go back to how things were before? Please." He asked in a begging tone, standing an inch away from Mitchie.

"No." Mitchie turned around ignoring everyone calling her name. She left the track and headed home.

_Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?_

_Well, neither would I, baby_

_My love is only your love_

_Yes, I'll be faithful_

_Yes, I'm for real_

_Yes, and with us you'll always know the deal_

_We've been too strong for too long_

_And I can't be without you baby_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home_

_'Cuz I can't sleep without you baby_

_If anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

_See this is real talk_

_I'ma always stay, no matter what_

_Good or bad, thick and thin_

_Right or wrong, all day every day_

_Now if you're down on love or don't believe_

_This ain't for you_

_No, this ain't for you_

_And if you got it deep in your heart_

_And deep down you know that it's true_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Well, let me see you put your hands up_

_Hands up_

But its you that makes me sing

I may not know where we are

But I know who I am

Baby I'm your biggest fan

Mitchie's breathe hitched, and she stood up. Right when the song ended, she ran up on the stage to Shane who was standing there, completely unsure. Everyone in the audience began clapping. The way he looked at her, you would have sworn he was scared of what she was going to do to him, and it wasn't like it was anything bad.

Mitchie ran up to Shane jumping on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms went around his neck. She leant forward almost pressing her lips to his ear.

"Shane, I am so sorry. I should have never acted the way I did, that was wrong of me, please forgive me?" She was crying now, speaking in barely a whisper. Shane had dropped the microphone when she jumped on him.

"There is nothing to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong. I am so sorry I acted the way I did. Please forgive me?" she nodded her head, voice still in a whisper mumbling "yes."

Shane looked at Mitchie, pulling her face towards him, he mumbled an, "I love you." Pulling her in for a kiss. A bunch of people in the audience let out an AWWW! Causing Mitchie to let out a giggle. She got down off of Shane standing in front of him, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Both of them unaware of the person who stepped on stage.

_Fellas tell your lady she's the one_

_Fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh_

_Put your hands up_

_Hands up_

_Ladies let him know he's got you locked_

_Look him right in his eyes and tell him_

_We've been too strong for too long_

_And I can't be without you baby_

_I'll be waiting up until you get home_

_'Cuz I can't sleep without you baby_

_If anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

"Where's Shane?" I asked instantly, without skipping a beat.

"He's not here Mitch." Jase said sadly.

"Oh where is he?" I asked worried.

"Los Angeles." Ella said speaking up, her voice wasn't its peppy self either.

"Oh. Why?" I was now totally confused as to why only one of Connect 3 would be gone.

"Umm he's doing interviews, some writing, excreta. We don't think he will be back. Everyone needed to pull him out, you know how it goes." Nate spoke, I could tell he was hiding something but I couldn't point my finger on it.

"Okay," I answered agreeing. I prepared myself for the questions that would be flung at me. My mind kept wandering back to Shane.

All I could think to myself was; he would be back.

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

_Hey oh_

_Hey oh_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

"Shane?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even wonder about the future?"

"Of course, I think about Connect 3 and whether or not we'll be able to keep on doing what we love. I think about you, whether you will be there with me when we tour and such or if you will be touring with us. I think about you and me together though, one day you and I being married."

"You want to marry me?" I asked smiling.

"Of course I do. You are my world Mitchie Torres."

"And why would you want to marry me anyhow?" I couldn't help but ask in a questioning tone.

"So I can kiss you anything I want." He smirked

"I like that idea."

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_ I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

The song ended and Mitchie realized something. NO matter what it was, or their circumstance, she would always love Shane, they were meant to be together. She owed it to him to try and fix their relationship. Rather it be a friendship or a romance. She knew she wanted him to be a part of her life. Always and Forever.

She leant up to his ear, "How about that talk?" She whispered a smiled spreading across her lips.

* * *

**So you like it?**

**What do you think is up with Ashley?**

**Smitchie:)**

**9 reviews for next chap. Please guys this chap was a really long one! Hope to wake up to a lot!**

**1)Fav part?**

**2) Least fav part?**

**3) What do you want to happen?**


	21. No Air

**I don't own Camp Rock**

**Sorry guys this took forever to update! Life got in the way. I finished my finals. And I'm proud to say that I got 110% on my history final. Finishing the semester with a 99.75%. My teacher said it was the best grade anyone had ever gotten on the final, and in his class. Pretty proud!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Thankss! Maybe;) There is drama coming don't worry. That sucks! Its alright though.**

**Kaity-Glad you liked it. Yeah. You will see with her character as it develops.**

**Random-Rebecca-Maybe;)**

**Mjbooks-Possibly? I don't know at the moment. **

**nona-lovato-Aww! Success! Two favorited chapters? Really! I am so loved. I doubt that is the case. You have to not like at least one part. But thanks! BTR will be up in due time.**

**MissApple17-My fav part to! Glad it could give you a 'dramatic edge.' Yes, she is crazy!**

**Once again t****hanks for being so patient:)**

* * *

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

"Shane?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even wonder about the future?"

"Of course, I think about Connect 3 and whether or not we'll be able to keep on doing what we love. I think about you, whether you will be there with me when we tour and such or if you will be touring with us. I think about you and me together though, one day you and I being married."

"You want to marry me?" I asked smiling.

"Of course I do. You are my world Mitchie Torres."

"And why would you want to marry me anyhow?" I couldn't help but ask in a questioning tone.

"So I can kiss you anything I want." He smirked

"I like that idea."

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

The song ended and Mitchie realized something. NO matter what it was, or their circumstance, she would always love Shane, they were meant to be together. She owed it to him to try and fix their relationship. Rather it be a friendship or a romance. She knew she wanted him to be a part of her life. Always and Forever.

She leant up to his ear, "How about that talk?" She whispered a smiled spreading across her lips.

Shane's head shot back, staring at me curious, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah?" I answered looking at him questionly, had I not just said that?

"Your sure?" I could see the hesitancy in his voice.

"Oh my Gosh!," I rolled my eyes, "Yes!"

Shane looked down at me and I saw a sparkle in his eye. One that I missed dearly, one that he hadn't truly shown in quite a long time.

He leant his head down, closer to mine. I snickered, letting out a "No. Follow my lead." Before pushing him back.

"Shane! Seriously! What the hell!" I screamed letting out a smile, as everyone in the room turned to look at us.

"What!" He looked at me completely shocked.

"I cannot believe you! Seriously! I only did this because Brown is forcing me to!" I screamed, knowing he did nothing wrong, but it would get enough of a reaction to do what I needed. I ran out of the cabin, slamming the cabin door closed, heading off to my cabin.

"I should go check on her." Shane said hurrying out of the dance cab. Everyone else looked around the room confused.

* * *

"What was that about?" Caitlyn asked walking up to everyone.

"I have no idea?" Tess replied confused.

Peggy shook her head, "They seemed like they were getting along. I mean all you saw when reading them was happiness."

"They just need to get together already. Its way to ridiculous now. I mean we know they love each other, face it, this entire freaking camp thinks so to." Ella answered placing her hand on her hip.

Jase got down on his knees, "Its gonna kill me!"

"No Jase its not gonna kill us. If they don't get themselves together by the next time I see them. We are gonna do something about it." Nate said gesturing to the group, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

I walked up by my cabin, standing behind a tree nearby, waiting for Shane. I heard him walking up the rocky path, and I waited for him to pass the tree before, going up and jumping on his back.

I felt him tense up, before he wrapped his arms behind his back, grabbing me, turning me so that I was now in front of him.

"What was that?" Shane asked, holding me securely on his waist.

"Distraction?" I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

Shane smirked against my mouth. His arms forming a cage underneath my butt. I felt him take a few steps, as he pushed me up against the tree.

Shane moved in a flash, pinning her roughly against the tree and smashing his lips over hers. She was a little taken back by the force but after a second, kissed him back with equal fervour, willingly opening her mouth as he pillaged her with his tongue. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once – in her hair, grazing her breast and finally settling on her ass, bunching up her skirt and tugging her closer as he smushed his body against hers. Even through his clothes, she could feel the heat and passion emanating from him.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" Brown spoke interrupting the two.

"Two people trying to have a conversation?" I tried meekly climbing down from Shane's grasp.

Brown eyed us, letting out a chuckle, "Seems like a little bit more than that if I do say so myself."

"Brown!" Mitchie yelled, a blush building up in her cheeks.

Shane looked at him wearily, "Uncle B. Look, we plan on telling everybody tonight. Please just..."

"Shane mate I get it!" He smiled, looking over at Shane and me. I allowed for Shane to pull me closer wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm happy for you both. I gotta thank you Mitchie for bringing my nephew back." Brown smiled.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh but you did dear." Brown smiled walking off.

"Well that was..." I spoke hoping Shane would understand.

He looked at me and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I mean as much as I want to do this we can't. We really need to talk."

"Yeah..." I said sitting down on the ground.

We both sat there silent for quite a while. Neither of them knowing exactly what to say. There were just to many things that need to be aired. Shane sat there staring at me waiting for something, thus, making me look now at my hands, that were in my lap.

"What-I mean... Why did you leave?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"Mitchie... Promise you wont freak out?" Shane asked me hesitantly, fear lacing his voice. I just nodded.

"Okay. After we found everything out that night it freaked me out." As he spoke I could hear the shakiness in his voice. I didn't say anything as I waited for him to continue. Knowing there was more to it.

He looked up at me tears in his eyes, "For you."

"What do you mean for me?"

"Mitchie when you told me that my fans were saying that about you i freaked. I had absolutely no idea that you had that from my fans. I had no idea that they were telling you to go kill yourself, I definitely did not want that. If I had know I could have put a stop to it. I thought that you trusted me enough to tell me. Especially something that big. But obviously you didn't. So I figured if I left. The press would leave you alone. And you wouldn't be questioned anymore. That my fame killed our relationship.

"No Shane. Your wrong, I trust you. I just didn't trust myself on how to tell you. And your fame didn't kill us. Stupidity did." Tears were now free falling from my face. It was silent all you heard was the sobs from the two of us.

Shane sniffled, grabbing my hand in his own,"Why?"

"Why What? Shane?" I asked looking up at him.

By now he was glaring into my eyes, only it felt like my soul, "Why didn't you tell me? I mean why didn't you tell me my fans were saying those things about you?"

"You had enough to worry about. You didn't need my problems on top of it. It would have created unwanted stress, like it did in the end." I stated factually, pulling my arms from him, standing up.

"You are not a problem. Nor were you ever. You were my top priority. Then and now!" He argued, grabbing me and pulling me to him.

"So are we gonna try this whole thing again?" I asked, hopefully. I smile waiting to break out.

"Yeah." he smiled, placing a kiss on my lips once more

A comfortable silence enveloped us before I spoke again.

"Promise me something?"

Shane looked at me confused, "What?"

I nodded, turning my head to the lake, not trying to hold his eyes with mine as I spoke, "That if things go south with us you won't leave without a fight-an-and I don't want them to but if they do, just don't walk way. Promise to fight for it?" I asked hopeful, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." He said seriously wrapping his arms around me.

Class was coming to an end, as Mitchie and Shane made there way back their friends were waiting anxiously. Shane and Mitchie walked hand-in-hand into the cabin. To see the shocked faces of all the campers. But great big smiled plastered on their friends.

No less than a minute after they walked into the cabin, the bell rang signaling class over. All the campers hesitantly exited, obviously excited about the fact that THE Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres walked into class together-holding hands.

Everyone knew it was going to be all over every magazine this time tomorrow. Headliners like

SMITCHIE REUNITED!

HOLLYWOOD'S IT COUPLE BACK ON TOP!

WHAT REALLY WENT ON WITH SMITCHIE?

TRUE LIFE FAIRYTALE?

"So has Smitchie returned?" Caitlyn asked hopeful

"No?" Shane said looking at Mitchie confused, turning his attention back to their friends.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock. They were sure that after the two had left together, and with how sweet they had been acting with wach other all day-except for the outburst-that everything would be back on track.

Mitchie looked over at Shane who was smirking wickedly. Trying hard no to laugh.

Shane couldn't contain it anymore, looking at all there faces which were etched with sheer disappointment and shock. He busted up laughing.

"Man you ruined it! They totally believe us!" Mitchie laughed, slapping Shane in the arm.

Shane rubbed his arm, where she hit him, before turning to their friends. "We had you!"

Everyone stood there in shock.

Nate snapped out of it first, he walked over to the two, slapping Shane in the back of the head. "What the hell man! Not cool! You knew we all wanted you back together, and you try and pull that rude prank?"

"Sorry Nate. We thought it would be funny to see how you reacted. But we honestly never expected that good of a reaction." Mitchie answered.

"So'kay Mitch." Nate smiled wrapping his arms around her.

Caitlyn took this as the time to speak up, "So you are back together?"

"Yeah. We talked it all out and, were all good." Mitchie smiled walking up and kissing Shane.

The bunch hung out for the rest of the day, when Peggy asked what they were singing for jam. Mitchie and Shane decided on playing a song that they had written right after talking everything out. Everyone was excited to see the duo perform. Since they hadn't in months. They were the dubbed Smitchie. Superstar couple. With the fantastic voices.

LATER AT THE JAM

Brown ran up on stage, after various people performed, a grin plastered on his face."This has been one of the best nights in Camp Rock history. We surely have talented people here. So without further a due ladies, and gentlemen it is my honor to present one third of Connect 3, my nephew, Shane Grey, and his lady the one and only Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie and Shane ran up on stage from the opposite directions.

"Hey everyone!" Shane shouted out to the crowd who just cheered. Mitchie stood there waving at the crowd with a huge smile

"So tonight I asked the great Mitchie Torres to sing with me. As most of you know we performed the hit song This Is Me together. I am here to announce that we are not going to be singing that song tonight. Rather a new one that we wrote just today. And just to clear up any questions. This lovely lady and myself are back together. And I am more than proud to call her my girlfriend. Mitchie would you like to say anything?"

Mitchie stood there blushing, as red as a tomato. While the audience, cheered wildly. She nodded, putting the microphone next to mouth, "Besides everything you said. You forgot one thing." She said looking at Shane, who was purely confused. "The name of this song is 'No Air'."

The audience chuckled, Browns was heard the loudest, "Oh yeah. So here is 'No Air." Shane finished as the music for the song played through the speakers.

_[Mitchie:]_  
_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh_

"Yeah, and I," he said holding his hand out, "am Shane Grey, and you must be the Queen Bitch" he said nonshalontly.

WOAH! That boy did not just say that to my face. Caitlyn and Ella looked at him wide-eyed. "It's totally okay tho, I mean I know you shocked, like look at me I am Shane Grey, voted Hottie of the Year. So lets cut this short, your into us, were into you, how bout we ditch this awful place and 'hangout.' " he said wiggling his eyebrows. Jason and Nate smirked widely at the idea.

_[Shane:]_

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move it's incomplete_  
_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

'Babe, come home. I miss you, we all do. I am so sorry. I should have paid attention, its all my fault. I can't believe that my fans said that crap about you. None of it is true. And I mean NONE. Of it. I was completely wrong. Please contact me to let me know where you are. Love you with ALL my heart, Shane.'

I laughed at the text before replying to everyone but Shane.

_[Mitchie]_

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Mitchie & Shane]_  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon breathe without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_[Shane:]_  
_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_WIth no gravity to hold me down forreal_

_[Mitchie:]_  
_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breathe but I survived_  
_I don't how but I don't even care_

_[Mitchie & Shane]_  
_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Mitchie & Shane]_  
_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon breathe without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

"Shane, I am so sorry. I should have never acted the way I did, that was wrong of me, please forgive me?" She was crying now, speaking in barely a whisper. Shane had dropped the microphone when she jumped on him.

"There is nothing to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong. I am so sorry I acted the way I did. Please forgive me?" she nodded her head, voice still in a whisper mumbling "yes."

Shane looked at Mitchie, pulling her face towards him, he mumbled an, "I love you." Pulling her in for a kiss. A bunch of people in the audience let out an AWWW! Causing Mitchie to let out a giggle. She got down off of Shane standing in front of him, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Both of them unaware of the person who stepped on stage.

"Alright lets leave these two, everyone else back to class." Mitchie looke

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_  
_No more_  
_It's no air, no air_

_[Shane & Mitchie:] OHHHH!_

_[Shane & Mitchie]_  
_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon breathe without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

"Shane?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even wonder about the future?"

"Of course, I think about Connect 3 and whether or not we'll be able to keep on doing what we love. I think about you, whether you will be there with me when we tour and such or if you will be touring with us. I think about you and me together though, one day you and I being married."

"You want to marry me?" I asked smiling.

"Of course I do. You are my world Mitchie Torres."

"And why would you want to marry me anyhow?" I couldn't help but ask in a questioning tone.

"So I can kiss you anything I want." He smirked

"I like that idea."

"That's good, because your like the air I need to breathe, a necessity. I'm not letting you go ever, I couldn't live without you." He bent his head down and kissed my lips, never deepening it.

_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_

_[Mitchie:] Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_[Shane:] Tell me how you gon breathe without me?_  
_[Mitchie:] If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_[Mitchie & Shane:] It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

The crowd burst into applause, Mitchie ran up and jumped in Shane's arms, kissing him before the two exited the stage. Peggy, Tess, Ella, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate all ran over to the duo. Everyone was congratulating them on how good they did. Shane had Mitchie wrapped in a hugs when someone tapped on her shoulder. She pulled away to look at a man, who was dressed in a grey business suit.

"Hello, Mrs. Torres I am, Ken Bunt, Vice President of Hollywood Records. I am honored to say that our label would be pleased to sign you." He smiled at her offering a hand shake.

"Oh my gosh! YES! Thank you so much!" I said shaking his hand. Smiling with a great big smile.

He handed me a card, saying to call him in the next few days, with that, he walked off.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed jumping up and down. Shane just chuckled, remembering how excited he was when he got signed. And to the same record label as her. As everyone else congratulated her.

Ashley walked up to the group of people, and spoke, "I am so sorry. I should have never tried to inter fear with you two. It was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me one day. And you look absolutely happy together. And everyone else I am so sorry for how I have treated you." Ashley said walking away from us.

"What was that?" Shane asked looking at me confused.

I looked at everyone else then at him a weird expression on my face, "I honestly have no idea."

"Totally weird." Tess had her eyebrows arched in confusion.

They were all planning on going down to the lake when Caitlyn spoke up, "Where is Nate?"

We were all looking around when Peggy spoke up, "Isn't that him there?"

Oh my god! I was beyond shocked at what I saw. Nothing would prepare me for what was right in front of me. Nate kissing Camilla.

* * *

**So not how I expected it to turn out!**

**It kinda wrote itself.**

**Follow me on Twitter! Chippewa Princess ChipPrincess96**

** I will be putting sneak peeks for chapters up on there!**

**Random question I REALLY want to know. Do you say Mitchie and Shane or Shane and Mitchie? Who's name comes first to you when you think of them.**

**8 reviews for next chapter?**


	22. Too Little Too Late

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST. **

** XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Maybe she is;) Just wait n see. Nate is just crazy!  
Random-Rebecca-Thank you!  
iceprincess272- Thank you! I have no idea what he's thinking.  
nona-lovato-Thank you! And you will see whats up with her!  
going-places-Thank you! thought my naitlyn fans needed a bit of drama:) I donk know when. Theres an authors note at the end. Its important so please read!  
MissApple17-yes they are. Haha. I lovee brown!:)  
MjBooks- Camilla is part of Ashleys possee. And nates ex girlfriend.  
Soo it seems like everyone says 'Shane and Mitchie.' Thats how i say it too. lol.  
Good news! I passed my drivers test. So now i am legal. YEAH!:)**

**THANKS SO MUCH NONA-LOVATO FOR YOUR HELP ON THIS CHAPTER! She would like for me to tell you she hasn't quit writing, she is waiting till April 12th to update, since she is loaded with exams until then. Her summer break will start then so don't worry.**

*********IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END******

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Torres I am, Ken Bunt, Vice President of Hollywood Records. I am honored to say that our label would be pleased to sign you." He smiled at her offering a hand shake.

"Oh my gosh! YES! Thank you so much!" I said shaking his hand. Smiling with a great big smile.

He handed me a card, saying to call him in the next few days, with that, he walked off.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed jumping up and down. Shane just chuckled, remembering how excited he was when he got signed. And to the same record label as her. As everyone else congratulated her.

Ashley walked up to the group of people, and spoke, "I am so sorry. I should have never tried to inter fear with you two. It was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me one day. And you look absolutely happy together. And everyone else I am so sorry for how I have treated you." Ashley said walking away from us.

"What was that?" Shane asked looking at me confused.

I looked at everyone else then at him a weird expression on my face, "I honestly have no idea."

"Totally weird." Tess had her eyebrows arched in confusion.

They were all planning on going down to the lake when Caitlyn spoke up, "Where is Nate?"

We were all looking around when Peggy spoke up, "Isn't that him there?"

Oh my god! I was beyond shocked at what I saw. Nothing would prepare me for what was right in front of me. Nate kissing Camilla.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn screeched, tears pooling up in her eyes... I ran over to here instantly enveloping her in a hug, whispering 'your better without him,' 'he's an idiot,' and many more things in her ear.

"What the hell!" Jason and Shane yelled glaring in Nate's direction. The whole time we had been standing there there had been no attempt to separate by either of the two.

I relinquished Caitlyn from my grasp when Shane tapped on both of out shoulders. We both turned around to see Ashley walking over to the two.

"What is she doing?" I asked confused as Ashley had her hands waving around, her face becoming a plum purple.

"I don't know..." Caitlyn said looking at me equally confused. The group of us just stood there watching when she leant up smacking him across the face, before walking off to the direction of her cabin. Leaving a shocked Nate and pissed off Camilla in the mist.

XX

ASHLEYS POV-THE ARGUMENT

Looking around the jam site I was shocked to see everyone split up completely. I looked over at Mitchies group, seeing how happy they all were, word spread quickly about her being signed with Hollywood Records.

AJ and I stood there looking for Camilla seeming as though we had to figure out what we were going to perform for the upcoming jam.

I looked around the site, unable to find her, as I was walking around, about to give up I found her. With Nate. Behind a tree. Kissing. Each other.

Before I could even think about it, I stalked over there, standing right next to the two who seemed not to notice my presence.

I leant over, grabbing her by the shoulder, turning her around to face me, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Nate looked at me confused, as did Camilla, she went to speak when I interrupted her.

"Did I not tell you to STAY AWAY from them? ALL of them." I screamed at her, she just stood there smirking.

"Bravo. Bravo" She clapped her hands together sarcastically, "You see Nate, here's the thing. Ashley here, wanted to get in all of your good graces. So she has been trying to change. Undoubtedly I knew she would. She's on a mission to become someone better, to be more popular." She answered staring straight at me, Nate wrapping his arms around her.

"That's bull and you know it. You have been after him since the beginning, ever since Caitlyn got him, you have been insanely jealous." I answered stepping closer to her.

"And you! You have a freaking girlfriend. Unless you forgot her name is Caitlyn Gellar. So what the hell are you doing?" I pointed my finger at him.

Nate just smiled, as Camilla smirked. "In case that little scene you interpreted didn't give you the memo, there is no more Naitlyn, its Namilla now." Her smiled grew even wider when she finished talking.

"Don't you think Caitlyn deserves to know. You pig!" I screamed at him, my palm meeting his face, leaving a stinging sensation in my hand. "You are so not part of the group anymore." I said angrily, pointing at Camilla, before stalking off.

I wasn't surprised in all honesty, this was so typical of her. She would be the one to act out so horribly. You have me, who did act bad, and still did sometimes. But I was trying to change, this persona that I had created for myself ruined my reputation. Mitchie confronting me about everything, gave me a whole new outlook. Then you had AJ. She was the go with what you tell her. In all actuality she was the nicest of us three girls. Unlike Camilla and I, she had to be 'taught' how to be mean. But she wasn't really mean, she just did as she was told. Camilla. Camilla was the only one who even dared to test me. Never had she ever gone over the boundaries I set until today. I knew she had it in her, but I doubted she would do it.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Two weeks had gone by..  
Within those two weeks Brown had allowed for Ashley and AJ to move into the cabin with the girls, thus having them all move into the biggest cabin at Camp Rock. They were all getting along like best friends that have known each other for their whole lives.  
Two weeks of seeing Namilla all over Camp Rock, making out in every possible place. Everyone in camp was aware of the sudden split between the group. There were Nate and Camilla, and everyone else. Nate becoming either an oblivious fool or just simply not caring that he had made a complete and total change. He was no longer the guy who loved music and that everyone loved. Nope he was a stuck up, wanna be bad-ass. He still hadn't even had enough courage to break up with Caitlyn properly. Other than the gang and a few other people, it was kept a secret. Nobody in camp knew about his cheating. Everyone thought that he had broken up with her before continuing his relationship with Camilla. Unlike the Caitlyn known to everyone, she kept her cool. Not wanting to give him bad press knowing how it would effect the rest of the band. Despite Shane and Jason's attempts to reveal the truth, she kept her head. That was until today.

* * *

NATES POV  
"Good morning guys" I said as I Stepped into the mess hall and approached my friends, who were sitting at the table. Mitchie looked up from her food and threw a disgusted look my way before looking back at her food muttering "Asshole."  
Caitlyn on the other hand didn't look up at all. She just flinched when she heard my voice and how cheerful I sounded. It was clear she didn't want to be here, meaning the guys had finally convinced her to get out of her cabin.

Shane threw me a disgusted look and set a glare that could kill in my direction. He shook his head in disgust with disappointment clearly at me.

Tess seemed to be the only one who could actually use her tongue "Good morning dumb-ass. I hope you had a good sleep last night oh and the nights before after what you did. Maybe u did ...u know if u ended up in that bitches's Pants. You fucker."

"What-t-" I started, staring at her wide eyed.

"Save it Nate. We have to go anyway. Come on girls" Mitchie said standing up.

Caitlyn and Tess followed suit. She walked past Nate making sure to pump into his shoulder as she did.

I couldn't help but flinched at the amount of hurt, betrayal, sadness and disappointment I saw in Caitlyn's eyes.

Shane and Jason were beginning to stand up to leave, I figured for Shane after Mitchie and Jason to look for Ella.

But I had o stop them, "Can someone tell me why the fuck are you acting like this ?" I Demanded.

I could tell by the look on Shane's face he was trying hard not to lose his temper. As he was known to have a short temper anyways.

"Because you're an idiot" Jason stated Simply.

"Plus : an Asshole, Bitch, Jerk , Cheater , Heartbreaker ...oh and man-whore! " Shane added the vein in his forehead popping out.

"And why is that ?" I asked confused.

"Because..." Shane started obviously hoping I would catch on, but I didn't so he replied, "Fuck! How can you not see it! You broke the poor girl's heart and for who? For a gold digging slut. Can't u see how much of a mess she is u dumb-ass? And that's ALL because of you , you and only you" Shane said storming out of the mess hall with Jason on his heels.

* * *

CAITLYNS POV

We were in producing class, I had been avoiding Nate, as he had me. Finally the bell rang out and the whole class dispersed, I just stood there, wanting answers.  
He turned around to walk out the door, jumping slightly, before standing there shocked, "Yes Caitlyn?"

"You were using me the whole time weren't you. Just because my family is loaded with money. You figured getting in the good graces of the people high up would help you. Am I right?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

He shrugged his shoulder before talking again, "Sure if that's what you really think about me, then fine."

"Fine. If that's not it tell me the real reason." I snapped daring him to speak anything other than the truth.

He looked at me hesitantly, before smirking, "The game was done. You weren't fun anymore. I dated her before, and we broke up, coming back here those feelings came back and I think I love her. So I decided it was best to try again and see how my feelings worked out. And I guess I was right."

"Screw you, Nate!" I shouted stomping my feet, walking out the door.

LATER

"I can't believe him!" I screamed walking into my cabin, throwing myself on my bed.

"What did he do?" Mitchie asked plopping down on the bed next to me. I turned around to face everyone.

"I confronted him, and he was totally like you were just a game, I love her." I mocked imitating his voice nearly perfect.

"You know.. He wants to play that game with you, we can play it twice as hard." Ashley said smirking, holding up a mini blue dress, with black stilettos, smirking.

JAM

"So I would like to dedicate this song to one person out there, you all know who it is. It just takes one person for you to see the biggest mistakes you can make in life. So Nate I hope you hate it." I smiled at the crowded, looking at the girls who were grinning like Cheshire Cats. I watched Mitchie as she hit the button making Music blast through the speakers.

_You had it all._  
_The day you told me,_  
_Told me you want me._  
_I had it all._  
_But let you fool me,_  
_Fool me completely._  
_Yeah, I was so stupid,_  
_To give you all my attention,_  
_Cause the way you played me,_  
_Exposed your true intentions._

Turns out Nate could be really romantic when he wanted to be. Three days before our anniversary, I heard the door bell and ran downstairs to find an orange rose lying on front porch. Sitting right next to it was a thick Ivory card that read, _'If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime.'_ I was about to cave when I read that, I called him and he answered saying, that he wasn't done yet. I shrugged it off, walking away.

Then next day I woke up to find a white rose sitting on my dresser, I smiled at it, it made my heart melt. '_I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I will always love you with all my heart and soul, and to me, this will always been enough..' _I laid it down by my orange one, getting ready with the biggest smile on my face.

The day of our anniversary I woke up instantly looking over to dresser and found nothing, I figured he probably just put it on the porch so I continued getting ready for my day. Walking out to get in my car I looked on the porch, nothing. I was disappointed, he did nice things for me, and on the day of our anniversary he doesn't do anything for me. Mitchie and Ella were meeting me in class today since I was running late. I opened my locker, and my face dropped, I found pink rose with a card attached. _'Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more. Meet me at the place where we do all the kissing up.'_ (Check chapter 3 for a flashback if you don't understand.)

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me,_  
_And get with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_  
_Watch your back_  
_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you!_  
_I set the trap, and when I'm done,_  
_Then you'll know what I've been through!_  
_So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now?_  
_And, I bet that you're nervous because this song makes you freak out_  
_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me,_

I was so irritated. Every time Nate was near me, my mind would go back to that day we shared together. There was this connection, or so I thought. That's obviously why we kissed, although it was by complete and total accident, but I loved it none the less. It was obvious to the entire world that I liked Nate. Was I about to admit that to him? Hell No! He would tease me about it day and night. Heaven forbid we were to actually get together. We are absolutely nothing alike. He hates my guts that's why we fight every time we see each other. But something is just odd about this kid, well not just him. Jason says that he used to be super nice, and cared for everybody. He wasn't going from girl to girl. But Jase also said that he changed when the label threw them a curveball. I had to get to know this kid. No matter what it took.

_And get with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_  
_I know I'm being bitter,_  
_But i'm gonna drive you wonder._  
_Cause you just don't, don't,_  
_Don't deserve a happy ever after._  
_But what you did to me,_

Oh my god! I was beyond shocked at what I saw. Nothing would prepare me for what was right in front of me. Nate kissing Camilla.

_After you told me,_  
_You never felt that way._  
_It was only just a game._  
_(You had it all)_  
_And one dayyyyyyyy _  
_I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me,_  
_And get with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me_

I watched Nate as he stood in the back of the room, his jaw hung open so far you would have swore a fly flew into it. I smirked, as I watched his face instantly grow pissed, obviously getting my message.

* * *

NATES POV

I was Sitting in my Cabin thinking about the past days. Thinking about How I kissed Camilla and found that I was still in love with her. About how I cheated on Caitlyn with Camilla. About how much I hurt Caitlyn with one stupid decision. About how my friends are ignoring me. About how much I realized that no matter what I'll never quit loving Caitlyn. It hurts me to know that I still Love but as I realized that I hurt her so much. As I was thinking a knock on my cabin's door brought me back to reality.

"Come in" I shouted and seconds later the door opened revealing a very Smiley Camilla.

"Hey Natey!" She greeted me.

"Hey Camilla" I greeted half heartedly.

I watched her every move until she reached where I was sitting -my bed- and sat on my Lap so she was straddling me.

"What-" I was cut of by her lips connecting to mine in a fiery Kiss. I was shocked at the sudden contact at first but then I pushed her off me.

"What's wrong Natey?" She asked

"I'm sorry Camilla ...but that's not gonna work. I think...I think we should break up" I told her truthfully.

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me because of that bitch aren't you ? Huh?" She asked me but I think she already knew the answer ...

"Watch your words Camilla" I warned pointing my pointer finger at her "she's anything but a bitch okay ? In fact she has a name which is Caitlyn. So either you call her that or never talk about her. And 'that b**ch' is a SO much better person than u can EVER be. She Loved me for me while you loved me for my money and the amount of fame you'll get yourself by being under the name of my Girlfriend and being the idiot I am I fell for that TWICE. I don't really think Caitlyn should be called a bitch. The real bitch is you okay? So its over Camilla. I don't love you anymore. I only Love Caitlyn, Caitlyn and only Caitlyn. So put that in that little mind of yours. Understand that I'm not yours anymore, I'm Caitlyn's. And Save the fights and humiliation and stay away from me and Caitlyn. Have a nice life Camilla" I told her.

"But-but I love you Nate" she said fake crying.

"And I love Caitlyn. Good bye" I told her and then shoved her out of my cabin. Now with that done, I still need to get Caitlyn back which is the hardest part in this.

XXXX

"Attention everyone!" I shouted standing on the stage in the cafeteria. Suddenly everyone and their mother turned around to face me. I grew wide eyed, becoming scared. I stood there shocked as Caitlyn smirked at my discomfort. "So I wrote something the other day, I would like to share it with all of you. Its about making a mistake and realizing that there may be no other way to fix it. So here is my new song 'Whatcha Say."

_Wha- wha- what did she say _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _  
_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, Nate Black_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best? _  
_Of course it is _  
_I was so wrong for so long _  
_Only tryin' to please myself (myself) _

"Damn! What is Mitchie doing, this is so unlike her in a million ways!" Caitlyn yelled while glancing at the pair. I could feel her tensing up besides me.

"I don't know Caity, but Mitchie Mouse can handle herself. We all know that with her Tess experiences. Mitch is strong. If she wants him, we cannot stop it." Ella said while shaking her head.

"Same for us Nate. We gotta leave Shane, hell maybe they will get together and he might change. Think about it, the first day we met them. Shane kept talking about Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. It might do him good." Jase replied drinking his drink he ordered shortly before.

"Alright" I could honestly care less. All I wanted was the girl beside me. Suddenly It girl by Jason Derulo came on.

"I.. Urr.. Uhh.. Caitlyn want to dance?" my nerves seemed to take over as I was hardly able to form words to speak. What if she turned me down!

"Yeah. I would love to." Did she just say yes. I looked up at her face to see her smiling brightly at me. I took her had and we walked to the dance floor. We began dancing not saying a word. I was content dancing with her, as she seemed to be doing the same.

_Girl, I was caught up in her lust _  
_When I don't really want no one else _  
_So, no I know I should of treated you better _  
_But me and you were meant to last forever _  
_So let me in (let me in) _  
_give me another chance (another chance) _  
_To really be your man _  
_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out _  
_I just didn't know what to do _  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_ I'll do anything for you _  
_So tell me girl _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _

"Caitlyn I know you don't know me that well, but will you be my girlfriend?_"_

_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) _  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best? _  
_Of course it is _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _  
_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) _  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say _  
_How, could I live with myself _  
_Knowing that I let our love go (love go) _

"I would love to." I smiled as she smiled back and we kissed once again that night

_And ooh, when I do with one chance _  
_I just gotta let you know _  
_I know what I did wasn't clever _  
_But me and you we're meant to be together _  
_[Hook] So let me in (let me in) _  
_give me another chance (another chance) _  
_To really be your man _  
_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out _  
_I just didn't know what to do _

I . AM . GOING. TO. DIE.

"So Shane and Nate right?" Dave started. As we both nodded.

"Ok. Well we will make this conversation quick cause I can smell my dad's ribs cooking already." John chuckled.

"Hurt our sister's in any possible way." Dave started

"And we will make sure you will live your lives in a wheelchair. Eating your food from a tiny straw." John finished.

"Well Boys welcome to the family and hey come on let's go the food much be ready by now." Both guys grinned and started to walk away.

Yup my panic attack was back.

_But when I become a star we were living so large _  
_I'll do anything for you So tell me girl _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _  
_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) _  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _

"Don't lie my brothers scared you!" Caitlyn said kissing him so he couldn't respond. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck locking her hands in his curls. Nate had one hand up the back of her shirt and the other on the back of her head pulling her closer. Caitlyn wrapped her legs around Nate and his hands moved to support her. He backed her up into the side of the room wall. Their make out session was becoming extremely heated.

"Nate." Caitlyn moaned

"Caity-kiss-your brothers-kiss-honestly scared the crap-kiss outta me-kiss." Nate responded. As he allowed for his lips to trail her neck. He pulled her up off the wall and walked to her bed.

"I missed you she" replied

"Me too!" he smiled kissing her again.

_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) _  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say _  
_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said) _  
_I don't want you to leave me _  
_Though you caught me cheatin' _  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said) _  
_I really need you in my life _  
_Cuz things ain't right, girl _

"Your not you! You're a completely different person. You're acting weird. I feel like I can't talk to you and I am constantly questioning my relationship with you!" I had gotten up out of my seat, and was flinging my hands everywhere as I spoke. He got up walking over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his shoulder off, tears falling from my eyes. "I need a space."

_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said) _  
_I don't want you to leave me _  
_Though you caught me cheatin' _  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said) _  
_I really need you in my life _  
_Cuz things ain't right _  
_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out _  
_I just didn't know what to do _  
_But when I become a star we' were living so large _  
_I'll do anything for you _  
_So baby watcha say! _  
_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _  
_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) _  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is _

"I love you" I sobbed staring her straight in the face

_Mmmm whatcha say, _  
_Mmm that you only meant well? _  
_Well of course you did _  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) _  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

* * *

CAITYLNS POV

I walked into the cabin, looking for the girls, "Hey guys can you help me, I wrote a song but I need some back ground vocals. Its kind of a reply to the song Nate wrote for me. I want to perform it tonight at the jam."  
They all chorused yeahs, or of courses, and with that we got to work.

JAM

"Hey everybody, so I wrote a new song, its called 'Too Little Too Late,' I hope you like it." I smiled at the group before me, waiting for my queue as the music played.

_Come with me, Stay the night _  
_You say the words but boy it don't feel right _  
_What do ya expect me to say _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_You take my hand , And you say you've changed _  
_But boy you know your begging don't fool me _  
_Because to you it's just a game _

"CAITYLN!" Nate shouted running to me the night.

"What, Nate?" I asked sighing

He grabbed my hand, forcing me to stay there, "Are we okay now? I mean I sang that song, and you never gave me a response. Were okay right"

"Listen to the song." Was all I answered before I walked away, to get on the stage.

_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_So let me on down _  
_'Cause time has made me strong _  
_I'm starting to move on _  
_I'm gonna say this now _  
_Your chance has come and gone _  
_And you know... _  
_It's just too little too late a little too wrong _  
_And I can't wait _  
_But you know all the right things to say _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_You say you dream of my face _  
_But you don't like me _  
_You just like the chase _  
_To be real It doesn't matter anyway _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_Yeah yeaaahhh... _  
_It's just too little too late... Mhmmm _  
_I was young, And in love I gave you everything _  
_But it wasn't enough _  
_And now you wanna communicate _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _

"Kiss up" I muttered.

"Whatever Black. At least I get to use the recording and dancing studio whenever I want for all the kiss upping I do" Caitlyn stated with the worlds biggest smile, that made me melt.

"Yea like I care...Wait! Did you say a recording studio?" I asked. Maybe this school was not so bad afterall.

"Uh Yeah? Daddy T made it for me and Mitchie to spend some time together, making music." She looked at me in a confused matter.

"Duh! I'm a rockstar. I need a place to hang and do my stuff with my brothers. If you don't mind we will be using it for the next two years" I finished proudly.

"HA! Keep dreaming Buddy. You and your "bandmates" are not even getting near my recording studio for the next two years. That will happen in a cold day in hell."

"We will see about that Gellar" I smirked.

"Last Name's call off really?" she asked with a smirk of herself.

"Well yeah you and your friends are starting it, so why not go along?"

"Well... cause your's are hilarious!"

"Uh How so?" I asked. Last names are not hilarious. Are they?

" Hmm... Let me see Your's is Black, Shane's is Grey, and Jason's is White. Are you like portraying a rainbow or something? Or is it shades of some type?" She finished laughing really hard.

"Anyway I gave you your tour so peace!"

I just glared at her. And when she started to walk away I called after her.

"Don't get your hopes up. I will make sure that recording studio becomes available to us and of course to only us. So yea you and bitchie friends can start packing already " I smirked when I saw her stop and turn around. But my smirk fell when I saw her eyes as she started to walk back to me. They were full of hatred and anger.

_Go find someone else In letting you go _  
_I'm loving myself _  
_You got a problem _  
_But don't come asking me for help _  
_'Cause you know... _  
_It's just too little too late a little too wrong _  
_And I can't wait _  
_But you know all the right things to say _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_You say you dream of my face _  
_But you don't like me _  
_You just like the chase _  
_To be real It doesn't matter anyway _  
_(You know it's just too little too late)_  
_I can love with all of my heart, _  
_baby I know I have so much to give _  
_(I have so much to give) _  
_With a player like you I don't have a prayer _  
_That's no way to live Ohhhh... mmm nooo I_  
_t's just too little too late Yeaahhhh... _  
_It's just too little too late a little too wrong _  
_And I can't wait _  
_But you know all the right things to say _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_You say you dream of my face _  
_But you don't like me You just like the chase _  
_To be real It doesn't matter anyway _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_Yeah , You know it's just too little too late _  
_Oh, I can't wait _  
_It's just too little too late a little too wrong _  
_And I can't wait _  
_But you know all the right things to say _

I knew what I had to do,what I had to say, "I want to forget about _you_." Tears started falling down my cheeks. Nate nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop me now. It was final. Like I said. "Nate its over. We're done. I'm sorry but its how its gotta be." I kissed him on the cheek, then walked away. Walked away from him, from the year I was with him. Its all gone now.

_(You know it's just too little too late) _  
_You say you dream of my face _  
_But you don't like me _  
_You just like the chase _  
_To be real It doesn't matter anyway _  
_(You know it's just too little too late) ._

I shed a tear as I looked back at Nate, his emotions on full display, yeah, it was just_ Too Little Too Late._

* * *

** So sad right!**

**You hate me?**

**Can we possibly reach 200 reviews this chapter?**

**Gosh another long chapter, please can i get 8 reviews for next chapter.**

******IMPORTANT******

**I am currently thinking about a sequel to this story. (I have some typed out just in case) So let me know if you guys are interested!**

**PS: Back To Reality is on hold, I am kinda stuck where I want it to go. So please PM or leave me a review on there with ideas! The more ideas the quicker the update. :)**


	23. Say My Name

**I do not own Camp Rock or Destiny's Child. Destiny's Child belongs to Beyonce Knowles, Kelly Rowland, and Michelle Williams. The name was used for creational purposes in this story. Once again, I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

**MissApple17-SO glad. I can't tell you right now, as it will give away this story.**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Haha don't kill him, you'll see why soon;)**

**Kaity-Glad you like this story. I agree, Nate is Argg! Is this a quick enough update for you guys?**

**Random-Rebecca-Thanks**

**Mjbooks-Thanks so much! Let me tell you, you are in for a surprise with Back To Reality:)**

**nona-lovato-Its okay! We so should! It was fun! Works for mee! Its okay a lil review is better than none:)**

**maria-Thank you!**

**Okay so one anonymous reviewer practically hit this chapter on the nose, so CONGRATULATIONS you know who you are, seeing as it was in your review. **

**This chap is more of a filler, not sure what I think about it, let me know. **

**WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! YAY!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

Weeks had passed and nothing changed. Ella and Jason were as happy as two birds in a tree. There were never arguments in their relationship, which surprised everyone simply because how much drama they were surrounded by lately.

Mitchie and Shane were doing good, despite their debatical in the beginning of camp. They were truly Hollywood's couple, no matter what obstacle they faced they always found a way to make things work. People of course were envious of their relationship.

Then you had Nate and Caitlyn were on the rocks. It was evident to all that she was still mad at him. She avoided him at all costs, she could be in a room, and the moment he walked in she was gone. It was scary to everyone at first but after a while everyone just figured it was her coping mechanism while she figured it all out. What was even more obvious was how Nate loved her, even with her trying to escape him. He knew, that he had broken her heart, and there was no way to deny that. Nate knew he needed her back.

Today was Final Jam and Ella, Caitlyn, and Mitchie were performing together, while Connect 3 and a few of the labels people decided who won. The winner would receive a contract with Hollywood records. None of the three girls were in Final Jam for the possibility of wining, seeing as Mitchie had a contract. Caitlyn and Ella were becoming hot dancers for celebrity music videos across the country. Them being them, just wanting to have fun.

They called themselves Destiny's Child, they were performing a song they wrote called 'Say My Name.'

Ella being super bubbly began talking, "Hey guys, were Destiny's Child."

"So this is a song we wrote together. We are super excited to be performing it for you. We wrote it about a year ago, before we found these amazing guys. Basically about the guys we were dating, that changed, and were acting shady." Mitchie smiled at the crowd as they were smiling, waiting to see what they had to offer.

"So without further a due here is Say My Name." Caitlyn announced, as the music began to play.

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change? _

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name _

_Remember the other day  
I would call, you would say  
"Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday _

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_ Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

_What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you wit'  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try and change it now  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?  
Gettin caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name _

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_ Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Oh_

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who  
_

_ Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

_Thou shall know she can't love you_

The crowd erupted in cheers as the girls finished the song. Excited that they could accomplish this after all the problems they had this year.

...

The tension at Final Jam was felt from miles away. Everyone backstage was super nervous to see who won.

Browns voice came over loud speakers, "And the winner of Final Jam is..." he opened the envelope slowly, peeking in to see the name, "..Destiny's Child!"

As if on cue the entire place erupted in cheers. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella ran on stage, hand in hand.

"Congratulation you three you have won a recording contract with Hollywood records." Brown handed the three of them the trophy, and they posed for the picture, smiles plastered on their faces.

...

The close friends of Connect 3 and the new formed group Destiny's Child, headed back to the cabin in celebration of their winning.

"Congratulations! Once again, You guys were amazing!" Tess gushed arriving at the cabin.

"Thank you so much!" They all yelled in chorus.

"So Mitch how does it feel to know you are now signed not once but twice with Hollywood Records?" Ashley asked as they all settled down on the floor. Blankets, pillows, candy, pop, and various snack covering it as well.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean I am still waiting for it to hit me." She replied honestly, sipping her Crush soda.

"Just wait, you'll be asking yourself soon why you did it." Nate chuckled factually.

To everyone's surprise Caitlyn didn't bolt like normal, she stayed in the room, enjoying herself. Or at least she was faking it.

As the night progressed Mitchie being her bubbly self announced to the group that they would be going to her house tomorrow for a week of fun.

That's how Connect 3, Destiny's Child, Sander, Barron, Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Ashley found themselves in a limo back to her house.

Unlike the grown up kids 'they should be,' they found themselves passing time with childish games like I spy, License Plate game, Quiet game, and singing random songs.

* * *

MITCHIE POV

We arrived at my house, and seven of us busted up laughing at everyone else's faces. They were standing there with their mouths wide open, and their eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Th-the-this is your house?" Peggy studdered out in shock, obviously she was the only one able to form words seeming as the rest were just nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah. This is my house. Huge I know, but its all good we-"

"AHHHH!" Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, and I screamed harmoniously.

Everyone stood there as 3 cars sped around the corner, obviously racing. Us girls were jumping up and down in excitement, knowing exactly who it was that was coming.

The cars pulled up in my drive way, when I decided to announce everyone due to the confusion. Right as the three were stepping out of their cars, "Everyone I would like you to meet my brother-Dave Torres-commonly known as WWE Wrestler; Batista, Caitlyns brother-John Gellar commonly known as WWE Wrestler; John Cena, and Ella's sister-Eve Pardo commonly known as WWE Diva; Eve Torres.

NATES POV

I am going to die. Fuck my life.

* * *

**Another cliffy.. Sorry. I seriously have to stop that. **

**SO... The siblings are back!:)**

**Whats in store for Nate? Ideas?**

**8 reviews for next chapter!**

**What do you guys want to happen with the siblings? Next chapter will be based on reviews so review! PLEASE!**

**April 12th I have testing. Its for early admission to college. Please wish me luck. If I pass the test I will be a Junior in high school, taking college classes next year. Super excited yet scared! After this test I should be able to write to my hearts desire:)**

**LASTLY_ If you haven't done it, review on _Back To Reality_. I'm going to let you all know that in about 1-2 ish chapters, will be the biggest shock of your life. BE PREPARED:) Hehe.**


	24. Dead or Alive?

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**jane-Thank you!**

**noor-Haha don't faint! But thank you! You will just have to see!**

**Going places-Haha! YESS! Nate is a character! I love what he said to!**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

** Brennan1234-Thank you!**

**blulove1711-So glad I got a new reader! Nate will be alright;) Maybe!**

**GImmaQueen-Thanks!**

**AReader-Thanks so much! I have 2 other stories if you haven't check them out!**

**nona-lovato-I think everyone want to know how nate is going to die! Its a shock that will shock you! ;) and maybe I did get an idea from that! you will have to check. **

**MissApple17-Thanks! And yes I thought it would be funny. Glad you liked it! Totally I agree! I would love two record deals! That would be the life. Hope you had fun on your trip! Yes, I want to do boh criminal law, and business law. **

* * *

NATES POV

I am going to die. Fuck my life.

Dave got out of his car yelling, "Mitchie Mouse!" As she ran giving him a big hug, gigglling as he whispered in her ear.

John yelled, "Kitty Cait!" Only seconds later she jumped up in his arms smiling.

"Ella Bells!" Eve yelled smiling, as she engulfed her sister in a bear hug.

I just stood there unsure what to do, I knew that my life was only short lived. John, Dave, and Eve finally caught up with the rest of us, smiling which shocked me. Shane and Jason on the other hand seemed perfectly okay with everything.

The girls now named Destiny's Child, walked everyone into the house, after the introductions.

We all walked into the living room, waiting for the girls to come back down, after assigning everyone their rooms.

"Hey Man, what you been up to?" John asked giving me a bro-hug, as we sat down on the couch.

"Nothing much, you know same old, same old." I answered hesitantly

"So whens the wedding?" Eve asked out of the blue.

Shane snorted at the joke. "Yeah like thats gonna happen anytime soon."

"I mean that since their dating. They've been together what... 10ish months. I wanna know my little sis is being taken care of. I want to know all my sisters are that way." He smilied looking back at Mitchie, Ella, Tess, and Caitlyn.

"Umm yeah... About that..." I smiled weakly, avoiding his gaze.

I heard a snort from across the room before Caitlyn spoke up in a snotty tone, "We broke up Johnny."

"Why?" John asked, as I was immediately met with glares from the siblings.

I sat there silent, praying to god that no one would tell him, simply because being in the ground six feet wasn't a plan of mine until I was like old.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't do anything wrong, Mitchie and I figured out our issues longgg ago!" Shane shouted when Dave gave him a glare that said, 'You better not have done anything stupid.'

Caitlyn cleared her throat, "Were all going to go swimming. So all of you guys go put on you stuff. Us girls will go upstairs and get ready, then we will be down, and I will explain everything to you." The girls got up to go out of the room and up the stairs, Shane looked at me, and I hesitated.

"But-" I went to speak when Caitlyn cut me off.

"It's not up for discussion." She snapped following the girls out of the room.

Before I could get up to run out of the room, Dave and Johns' voices stopped me.

"What did we tell you about hurting our sisters?"

_"Ok. Well we will make this conversation quick cause I can smell my dad's ribs cooking already." John chuckled._

_"Hurt our sister's in any possible way." Dave started_

_"And we will make sure you will live your lives in a wheelchair. Eating your food from a tiny straw." John finished._

_"Well Boys welcome to the family and hey come on let's go the food much be ready by now." Both guys grinned and started to walk away._

"I'm telling you right now Black. I found out you so much as made her cry," His tone was threatening, as he finished by running his hand over her kneck. I felt myself gulp loudly.

* * *

GIRLS POV

"Okay what was that?" Ashley asked walking out of the bathroom, her swimsuit on.

"What was what?" Tess asked confused.

"That thing with your sibilings and the guys. The tension in the room was rediculious."

"Oh its nothing. Just them being the protective siblings."

"Oh okay. Soo... Caitlyn what are you wearing?"

Caitlyn looked at Peggy like she had just grown three heads, before chuckling, "A swimsuit."

"What one?" She asked, as Caitlyn pointed to the one in her hand. "Honey, that one isn't going to work. Look I know your not into Nate anymore given what he did to you. But I honeslty think you should have a little bit of fun. Make him squirm, I mean we all know he still has feelings for you, but he needs a little payback."

"Alright... Doll me up!" She giggled, knowing exactly which one to wear.

* * *

NO ONES POV

The tension at the pool was off the charts. You could tell that the brothers wanted to kill Nate. Nate just sat with Shane, and Jason knowing that if he was left alone, he might never come back. The boys all looked up at the back door opened revealing the girls. Nates mouth went dry upon seeing Caitlyn walking towards them.

'Success!' She thought smiling triumphantly.

She was wearing a purple one piece. the top and bottoms were like your average bikini, but the main difference was the line that ran through the middle-slanting, so the whole thing looked like it was the shape of a 'Z.' Her toned stomach was shown obviously the objective of the whole piece. His mouth began to water as his eyes traveled up to her chest. It had a plunging kneck line, at the chrevis of her breast, leaving everything on show. His breathe caught as she sat right next to him, suprising everyone, except the girls.

"So are you going to tell me whats going on?" Caitlyn's brother asked.

Caitlyn looked at Nate, placing her hand on his thigh, "Are you going to tell him, or am I?"

Nate just shook his head, trying to grasp reality, with her hand being there on him.

"Okay, so this is how it all happened. Just so you know I am going to give you the short version of everything. We came to camp, Mitchie and Shane had broken up just before we arrived there, over her getting offerd a record deal. She declined freaking out. We didn't see her for a while, come to find out she stayed at Tess's house, and we all became friends again. She hadn't spoken to Shane, and we hardly saw the guys. We were worried we wouldn't see them, because they were to be gone all summer. Come to find out they were going to Camp Rock as well. Brown found out about Mitchies voice, told the guys, but they didn't know Mitchie was Mitchie. So she performed at jam, and so did they. They met up, and eventually got back together. It was all good until after a jam one night, the night Mitchie was offered a record deal. That I saw nate sucking face with another girl. Not only did he do it in public, but he didn't have the guts to break up with me. My friend Ashley-over there-comfronted them, and isn't friends with the girl anymore her name was Camilla. So he dated her, and we broke up. They flaunted their relationship all over camp, not caring how I felt. We had breakfast one day, and the girls werre harsh to him, it was the first time we had even really been in the same area with each other. Then-"

Shane took over from here, as he began talking, "Then the girls left and Jason and I blew up on him. Then Caitlyn wrote a song with the girls help, and they performed it at a jam, completely putting Nate and Camilla on blast, she even publically dedicated the song to him. He was embarassed, and some how he got his head out of his ass realizing he was wrong. Finally he broke up with Camilla. Then wrote a song and performed it for Caitlyn, saying he was sorry."

Caitlyn began talking again, "Then I wrote a song, and he asked if we were okay. I didn't give him an answer, only saying listen to the song. It was basically a break up of my own, after he admited wanting me. Basically I told him that it was to late for me to forgive him about what he had done. The rest of camp we-well I- avoided him. Then came Final Jam, and as you know us girls formed a group and won. And now were here." Caitlyn finally breathed a long break after talking in such a mouthful.

"Okay who was this Camilla person?" Eve asked sitting up confused, everyone tuned in to see who would answer.

"OH YEAH! This is the icing on the cake, not only did he cheat on me, but he did it with his ex girlfriend." Caitlyn smiled so big, her teeth sparkled like a brand new polished diamond.

John, Dave, and Eve sat there in shock, completely unprepared for that answer. They all looked over at Caitlyn who was smirking, knowing that Nate was as good as dead.

'Might as well let him sweat this one out.' she thought mischiviously.

"Oh boy am I going to kill you! I told you that we would do it if you harmed out sisters-" Johns face was turning at tomatoe red.

"Actually," Shane inturruped, "you said that we would be living in a wheelchair, drinking though a straw." He smirked at Nate.

The girls choked up their drinks, bursting up laughing, both at the treatening words, and Shanes new found back bone.

"Okay! Okay! As much fun as this has been, I can't let you hurt him bro. I may be mad he did that, but whatever I will find someone better. So do not touch him, or you deal with me." She threatened her family. "And under no circumstance is any of your wrestling buddys gonna do anything eithere!" She spat out, earnign growns from Dave and John, who obviously thought about it.

Nate sat there in shock. Even thought her words cut him like butter, he stilll held on hope. She still cared, even if she didn't want to.

After a few hours of swimming, and tanning, the group found themselves at the table, as some people continued to swim.

"How do you all feel about going to the races tonight?" I asked getting out of the pool

"What races?" The newbies from Camp Rock asked puzzled

"Oh its justt a hobby we have." Ella perked up a smile on her face, as she watched a bird pass by.

They all nodded their heads, "Sounds fun!"

"Okay good, it feels like forever since I've driven my baby." Mitchie smiled excitedly.

* * *

**So what do you think? Nate is alive:)**

**8 reviews for next chap. **

**This to is a filler for up and coming chapters!**

**How would you all feel about a sequel for this?**


	25. The Meeting

**I dont own Camp Rock:(**

**First of all I am so sorry for not updating! Both of my laptops weren't working. One got hacked, and wont work at all. And the other one was just being plain stupid!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Haha! To funny! Sorry to disappoint you! I really an interested in a sequel if you guys are!**

**GImmaQueen-Thank you!**

**stonee288-I will definitely have to check out your story! Thank you so much for reviewing on this.  
**

**nona-lovato-Haha I love Naitlyn. They need to get back together! Yes, I love protective siblings. They make the world so much funner. **

**MissApple17-Yess! TEAR!:'(. So sad I agree it needs to be Naitlyn all the time. I figured we needed to bring the brothers back. And on top of it a reviewer was like when are they coming back? I was like no time better than the present. Haha yess! I love Twilight. I have read each book like 40x. I have actually been reading alot of Twilight FanFicts lately. Yes it is! I love law! Just don't make me be the one to put you in jail lol! But your prob a good kid. So NO worries!  
**

**blulove1711-AWW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Never feel like your review is stupid. I love reviews. They encourage me to write more. In fact I thrive for them. So please keep reviewing! **

**Zuzanna3-Thanks! Yeah Nate can be a bit of an a**! Yes, the characters in here are very stubborn. That was one thing I had to keep when I first decided to write this. In real life I am stubborn but I can realize it, they on the other hand cant. They feel like apologizing, ect will kill them I feel. LOL. Thank you so much for your encouragement with this story, and my personal achievements!**

**Don;t know how I feel about this chapter, but you guys deserve an update. **

* * *

VROOM!

VROOM!

VROOM!

URCHHH!

* * *

DOM'S POV

"That was awesome!" Someone screamed. I instantly turned around, not recognizing the voice. Boy was I surprised when I saw The Crew, with a bunch of random people I knew nothing about. Knowing the girls I figured they were probably together.

"Mitchie Mouse!" Bryan screamed from over at the window.

"BRY!" She screamed running over to him, with girls following not far behind. I watched trying not to laugh as she jumped up into his arms.

"Hey, where is Dommy?"She asked excitedly getting down from his lap.

I cleared my throat, "Right here." I mumbled only to have the wind knocked out of me seconds later.

"Hello to you to." I chuckled, giving everyone of the girls a hug. "How was your summer? And who are these lovely people?" I asked curious.

All of the girls faces lit up with excitement, when Mitchie began talking, "Oh it was great! We got there and I performed one of my songs. And blew our teacher Brown away. I didn't know until everyone told, me but Brown wanted Connect 3 to meet me, not knowing that we knew each other, and that Shane and I dated. So I performed another song, right after Shane did. We ended up getting back together. Then a girl named Ashley who was one of Shane'e ex'es was there. We were enemies who hated each other. All Camp Shane and I connected again. It was amazing then Shane and I performed a song called 'No Air,' then that night the President of Hollywood Records signed me to their label, and I'm gonna have my own album in a few months."

"Congratulations!" Everybody sang to her, honestly proud.

"Thank you everyone! Yeah I was excited, and happy I got the opportunity after everything that happened with Shane and I before Camp. Anyways back to the story, So that same night we found out that Natey Boy; over there, was cheating on Caity. The dumb-ass-"

I instantly grew mad finding out what Nate did to our Kitty Cat.

Caitlyn giggled before taking over where Mitchie had left off, "The idiot who I have gotten over cheated. Ashley defended me, which was really sweet and her posse broke up. And we became friends. Dumby here, Wouldn't talk to me about it at all. Kept his girlfriend, while we were technically still dating, cause we didn't break up. Everyone got mad at him, and ignored him every chance they got to see him. SO I broke up with him. Then I wrote a song, and performed it with the girls putting him on blast for being a cheater, although the entire camp knew. They broke up-"

Nate sent a glare at Caitlyn's direction, before instantly softening up, "I broke up with her. Because i realized how wrong I was to date her in the first place, I didn't love her. I love Caity. But she cant seem to get that through her head. So I wrote her a song, and she wrote one back telling me it was to late to apologize."

The room was tense as Nate finished talking, so Ella took over, "Then they avoided each other like the plague, I mean Caity did, they couldn't even be in the same room, without everyone feeling tension. So Final Jam finally came around and Mitchie, Caity, and myself performed a song, under the group Destiny's Child. We won Final Jam, and now we all have recording contracts. We all came home, bringing friends of ours. By the way this is Connect 3 and Tess, as you know. But these are our Camp Rock friends, Peggy, Ashley, Lola, Barron, and Sander. We got home, and our siblings were there, and John almost killed Nate, and then we came here. So yeah that's how our summer has gone." Ella sighed once she finished talking. The rest of us sat there our mouths agape.

Roman looked at the girls like they had 3 heads, before speaking, "Okay you girls need to stop doing that! You finish each others sentences way to much."

"Haha sorry!" They giggled.

The rest of the night was spent introducing everyone. Mitchie proved to everyone just how talented she was once more by winning all of her races, despite being gone from the race world for a few months. I learned the full stories later that night from both Nate and Caity on their break up which I honestly believed to be nothing, but a misunderstanding, they would get back together. They were the infamous Naitlyn, almost as famous as Smitchie, but not quite. But I knew there was still hope.

* * *

MITCHIES POV

Three months later.

NO SCHOOL! Everybody's dream right. Yeah no. Since we were now considered 'famous,' the label thought it best that we ditch public school and get private tutors. Luckily our parents were able to persuade them to let us keep going to school, but keeping tutors so we didn't fall behind. Let me tell you, its not all its cracked up to be. Its nothing but hard work.

For the last 3 months the girls and I have been working extremely hard. The album is almost ready to be released. My album was titled _'Don't Forget,_' which also happened to be the song that I sang at Camp Rock for Brown. The producers were very excited when they first heard it. They told me that it would have no problem selling, and would undoubtedly be on the American Top 40. The album the girls and I released was called _'The Writings on The Wall._' It was our debut album, it had done well receiving a bunch of attention from the public, which we were told was really good. Due to our growing popularity and us having so many songs already written as a group we were already recording songs for another album of ours,_ Survivor_. It was almost done there were just a few things here and there, and a couple more songs before the final product was done. We were also told that the album would release the same day as Connect 3, and that it would also play a hug contender to their album.

The public was still obsessed with Smitchie, and Jella, but what surprised all us even more was the constant Naitlyn signs everywhere. Apparently the fans were upset that they had broken up. The record label tried using this to their advantage, getting Nate and Caitlyn to fake being a couple until a few weeks after both albums came out. Which resulted in the meeting we are all sitting in now.

"Okay so you all know why you are here." Ken said walking up to the table, taking his seat on the opposite side of the owner.

"Actually I don't." Caitlyn said confused looking up at the label owner. He was never at our meetings, so this must be important.

"There has been on-going topics in the news about all of your relationships, Smitchie and Jella of course are actual couples, but Naitlyn is not. It would seem like the public is a bit upset with this. They liked it when there was a Naitlyn."

"Really?" Caitlyn smirked, Ella and I knew what she meant. She was referring to the hate mail that we received.

"Yes. Despite the deboticles in the past with the two of your relationships, they have noticed the change in Nate's attitude. Apparently he has been down lately. Which is bad, because if the fans can notice these things, they will start boycotting your girls album."

"What!" All three of us girls screamed in unison.

"Girls, as much as I hate to say this, you guys are just starting out. Granted you have quite a huge fan base now, but Connect 3 is still bigger than Destiny's Child." Ken explained in the nicest way he could, I could tell by his tone of voice.

Caitlyn jumped up from her seat and glared, "Are you that thick?"

"Excuse me?" His tone rose higher as he spoke, I knew instantly that he was pissed off by her attitude.

"You are aware that we broke up right?" She asked incredulous

"Yes." The owner spoke up, not getting the hint that Caitlyn was throwing.

Shane obviously saw this whole thing going out of hand so he spoke up, "So you know there was a reason behind that right?"

"Well yes all relationships break up because something happened to cause it."

"Exactly so if we broke up its for a reason stop pushing!" Caitlyn snapped her face turning a tomato red.

Ken and the owner of Hollywood Records began talking in hushed whispers to one another, before returning to the rest of us, "What might that be? If there was a good enough reason we might be able to make the fans back off."

Caitlyn's eyes grew wide at their comment, and I knew she was going to blow, "Oh. My. Gosh! You will not leave it alone will you! You wanna know why we broke up! Your genius jackass of a client cheated on me!"

"That will not look good on either of you." Ken spoke. I couldn't help it as my mouth dropped open did he not have any regards for Caitlyn's feelings what-so-ever?

We all stood there staring at each other as the two resumed talking in hushed tones. When they finally turned around to face all of us, I knew there was no way to change their minds. "Okay so granted your break-up, we really need you to do this. If Naitlyn re-unites it will boost both of your groups popularity. On top of that, sales on both of your albums will boost upon their releases. Tieing all of you to the other group is huge. If you two don't agree with this it could effect both of your bands."

"It seems like we have no choice in the matter do we?" Caitlyn snapped at the two. I watched her as she got up from the chair once more walking over to the window, staring out it, pissed.

"Are you okay with this? If so we will set up the contract." The owner asked us all. We just stayed silent, sitting there not knowing what to do.

Ken looked over at Nate who had his head down on the table, "Nate? Will you go along with this?"

Nate's head snapped up instantly, he sat there for a minute debating the topic, he looked over at Caity before replying, "Yes," he answered finally finding his voice. Once the word left his mouth Caitlyn turned around in shock, she quickly covered it up, sending him a glare.

Everyone in the room looked over at Caity, "So Caitlyn do you agree to there terms? Will you date Nate?" Ken asked.

* * *

**SOO? What do you think?**

**THE DRAMA IS BACKK:) (She says grinning evilly)**

**IMPORTANT!_Which story would you like updated next? TOTGA or BTR or PONH?_**

**So can I get 9 reviews next chap?**

**I swear you guys are the best. BTR has gotten the best reviews. Seem like I stumped some of you! SUCCESS! **

**Quick fact! Demi Lovato is now Blonde again! What do you think? **

**And the Album '_DEMI_,' Who is like beyond excited?**

**Summer is almost here for me! That means more updates. School is over in 26 days!:)**


	26. Naitlyn 2?

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**First off my condolences go out to all the victims of the tornado in Oklahoma. My family is friends with someone down there that lost her daughter. YOU WILL BE MISSED!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Yes! More drama! Sorry I am obsessed with it! Yes she is! Love Demi! Both cd and her! YAY! Summer! How many days do you have left? **

** .x-Thank you!**

**blulove1711-Yes they do! Girls will be girls. LOL. Maybe just watch out. **

**stonee288-Thanks so much! Love your story by the way! How much longer do you have for school? I have 15. **

**MissApple17-Its fine! Just glad you still review! Yes, your a good kid, you like always review! Lol. I have no idea either! My family says I was born with to much drama in my life, and I needed to express it somehow. lol. I can't tell you a hundred percent, but maybe! Love her blonde! Thank you so much! I'll try to update that! **

**nona-lovato-Sorry these are short chapters! I know! Don't hurt me! Lol. Yes! I did the same thing! I like all her hair colors I don't really have a fav. I have to agree with that definition! **

* * *

"Can I have a couple of days to figure it out?" Caitlyn asked looking back out the window

The two people from the label, looked at each other skeptically, knowing that she was trying to find a way to get out of the ordeal.

"Look," Nate said speaking up, "If I know Caitlyn the way I think I do, its best you give her a couple days or your going to regret it. I know I agreed to these terms but this is a very difficult thing for you to ask her to do."

Everyone in the room including Caitlyn turned their heads as fast as possible to face Nate. Caitlyn just stared at him completely flabbergasted.

The two men from the record label, talked in hushed tones, Mitchie, Shane, Ella, and Jason sat there trying to listen to the two, while Caitlyn and Nate stared at each other intently. Caitlyn stared silently asking him questions, when the president cleared his throat, she gave him a look that said 'we'll talk later,' before returning her attention to everyone.

"We have agreed too give you a few days on deciding this. Grated we would have preferred the decision today but given the circumstance we understand why you need to think this over. So we are giving you a week from today to notify us on your decision."

A short while later the group found themselves in the lobby of the label, getting ready to leave.

"Umm...I'm gonna ride with Nate." Caitlyn spoke weirly as Nate's head instantly snapped up.

"Why!?" The all yelled in confusion and worry.

She stood there fiddling with her hands, "Cause I need to have a little chat with him."

"Umm.. Okay. So the rest of us will meet you back at the house?"

Nate and Caitlyn both nodded, as they climbed into his Aston Martin.

The ride was silent neither of them knowing what to say to the other when Nate spoke up, "What was that about? I'm not trying to sound rude but why are you riding with me. You can hardly stand me."

"The same reason why you agreed to 'date' me." She replied using her hands to emphasize the word date. "Which is really what I want to know. Why?"

"Because Caity, I miss us. I miss us being able to be in the same room as each other without fighting. I miss being able to kiss you. This right now is worse than when I first met you. Even if this is just pretend, I'm willing to do it if that means that we can some-what rebuild the friendship we once had."

Caitlyn sat there shocked at what Nate had told her, she quickly pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts, dialing the number. They both sat there quietly as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The voice answered assertive.

"Hi, this is Caitlyn Geller. I was calling to let you know that I am going to agree with little deal you have set up." a loud sigh escaped her mouth as she finished speaking.

"That's great! All we need is for you and Nate to come down here and sign these papers." Ken replied, his mood obviously a lot better than it had been just moments ago.

"Okay. I'll have Nate drive us down there. Bye."Caitlyn got off the phone to look at Nate, who was staring there flabbergasted.

"What-Ww..hy-You..." He studdered looking over at her. She sat there ignoring his actions as he turned around.

Two hours later the two found themselves going over the final contract. The two of them knew what this meant, this meant they were bound them as a couple for a few months. Knowing that their friends would flip at the revelation that they were getting along they smiled at each other. Caitlyn and Nate both stared at the final page of the contact, which stated all they were expected to do as a couple.

_Miss. Gellar is expected to attend anything pertaining to Mr. Black, and he to her. _

_Both are to attend anything pertaining to Connect 3 or Destiny's Child, except when something is on the same night in different places, making it impossible to attend both. _

_You are to act as a couple in the public eye_

_Which includes, hand holding, kissing, hugging, cuddling. _

_You are also expected to go on dates regularly, to keep the public informed of your relationship. _

After the page was wet, and the pen was capped, they both sat there knowing that they had just signed there lives away.

"As of now you are both under contract, and are required to abide my these rules."

The two reached the elevator, standing there as it reached the main floor, as they began to walk out the door Caitlyn stopped them, putting her hand on his chest.

She reached down, grabbing his hand-winking, "We wouldn't want to break the contract would you?"

Nate looked up at her smiling, "No we wouldn't."

He looked up in the sky thanking god for the contract, as it left one thing about their relationship-hope.

* * *

**SOO? Is there hope for Naitlyn.**

**I was told by one of my Smitchie fans you guys miss their(smitchie) drama. Is that true? Cause I can sure cook some up;) Let me know!**

**If I can get ****_8 REVIEWS_**** by tomorrow, then I will see if I can get another writing session in for BTR, that way I can update ****_AGAIN_**** tomorrow. How does that sound?**

**Check out this amazing story by TinkStar87 called Heart Attack! Its so cute!**

**RANDOM- Joe Jonas tweeted Ms. Demi Lovato on her album release. (HOW SWEET! I am still holding out hope for Jemi 2.0 and a Jemi baby once upon a time. **hint hint** ddlovato if you ever read ff! lol). Then Mr. Nick Jonas bought all her CD's when shopping one day! And if you haven't checked it out, please do, Demi did a interview talking about her relationship with Joe, and I was really pleased with it. **


	27. World War III

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**Currently watching Army Wives Re-runs as I write this. Lol.**

**School is officially over! YAY!**

**Heard about Demi's dad. So sad. Thoughts and prayers go out to you.**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-YAY! Sorry took a little detour on that idea. I totally agree. But Dilmer was seen recently, soo... Thank you!**

**blulove1711-Me to! Its okay I have fangirl moments all the time! AW! Thats a bummer! I love getting your reviews. I know what it feels like they always threaten to take my car if I don't do stuff too. lol. your sister-Please. Please. Please. Get an account. I would love to get your personal opinion on this! So I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Thank you both!**

** .x-Same with this chapter! Your not! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! For all my stories.**

**MissApple17-Possibly... I can't make no promises. Just wait and find out! Lol. Thanks. **

**nona-lovato-Hehe thats funny. Yes I did see that Jemi are wearing their friendship bracelets again! YAY! **

**squirmyorchid-Don't hate me this chapter. **

**jj-Thank you! And I just did a few days ago, but hopefully soon!**

**stonee288-Thank you! And maybe... There will be more Smitchie.**

**Doclover-Awe. Thank you! Which one are you reading?**

**mitchie moo-Yupp! lol. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"This is Giuliana Rancic from E! T.V. and I am live here at the Billboard Music Awards with the groups Connect 3 and Destiny's Child. How are you guys?"  
"Its so good to be here!" Mitchie exclaimed happily, a huge smile covering her face.  
The group shook their heads stifling a laugh at her, "Yeah the same for all of us," Nate explained

"You all look great, might I just add. Who are you wearing?" She asked motioning to our clothes.

Mitchie looked down at her black dress. It was tight fitting strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It ended a few inches above her knee. Multiple silver lines ran through the waist of the dress, a few running around the hips. She accented it with silver hoop earrings, a stud ring, and black pumps. (Demi's 2010 Kids Choice Awards), "Umm... I'm wearing Faith Connexion"

"Alice + Olivia," (Danielle 2010 Kids Choice Awards) Caitlyn announced proudly. She was wearing a tight fitted high waist-ed blue skirt, with ruching that ended just shy of her knee. With a sheer white dressy top. She accented it with white pumps, earrings, and a bracelet. It was cute, but still simple to fit Caitlyn.

"Catherine Maladrino," (Victoria Justice 2010 Kids Choice Awards) Ella said smiling, as she posed for pictures. The dress was a one shoulder, ruched tight fitting in emerald green. The dress ended just short of her bottom. She accented it with a black clutch, and ankle booties.

Shane looked down into his pocket before speaking, "Gucci" he laughed. The suit was a shiny grey, he wore a tight fitted white t-shirt underneath it. With grey converse. (Joe Kids Choice Award 2010)

Nate looked at Shane shaking his head, "Gucci." Nate wore a light brown, practically creme suit, dressy white shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows. He accented it with black dress shoes, and a multi-colored bow tie. (Nick Kid Choice Award 2010)

Jason spoke up without hesitation, smiling, "Gucci." His suit was black with thin white strips running down the entire thing. He also wore a dress shirt-white, with a striped red, white, and black tie, and white converse. (Kevin Kid Choice Award 2010)

All guys were also wearing a pair of shades.

Giuliana laughed, holding the microphone up to all of us. "So news on the street is that you girls have formed a new band, Destiny's Child, if I'm correct. Any news on that?"

Caitlyn took this as an opportunity to speak up, "Great. We released a single, and they have gotten a really positive outcome. Our album_ 'The Writings On The Wall,'_ just released a few days ago. Other than that, nothing really I mean the fans have been great. We have gotten so much support from them, I think I speak for all of us when I say this, but we are truly lucky to be able to do what we love, making music." The entire group nodded in agreement.

She nodded seeming to accept that answer, before turning to Mitchie, "Mitchie, recently you have signed with two contracts, one for the group, and a solo contract as well, with all this new found fame, how do you think your going to handle it?"

Mitchie looked up at her, at first giving an I don't know face before speaking, "Well... I don't know. I mean its all so real, but it doesn't seem like that. Regardless how much my fame grows or not, I will stay the same. Hollywood will try to change me, but I don't want to meet the social mold that is there. I have faith that I'll still be me." Shane hugged Mitchie from behind, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Well we best be going in there," Shane said pointing to the entrance after looking at his watch.

"Alright, well it was good talking with you all. Thanks so much!" She smiled brightly before waving us off.

The entire group turned walking off.

Just as Caitlyn was going to something pulled her back, Nate pulling her into his arms. As they stood on the red carpet, her body collided with his. The crowd gasped, as the rest of the group turned around to watch what happened. Nate quickly swung her around so she was facing him. A smirk spread across his face, before he pulled Caitlyn into a deep kiss.

And then it stopped.

Silence.

The kiss continued as both of their lips molded to one another. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled on his curly hair. Just as their lips did, their bodies fused together, not even a piece of paper could fall through.

'Stop! Damn it Caitlyn, quit doing this. You don't love him. He cheated on you, you don't want to do this.' But it was like it didn't matter, her heart was telling her that it didn't matter, that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. While her head was telling her that this was the stupid-est thing to be doing. Nate's hands were firmly secure on her waist, and he kissed her. Slowly reality started to creep up on them, as the noise of the crowd broke through. When they finally broke apart, they both stood there breathless. Caitlyn wiped her lips, Nate placed his hand on the small of her back. Acting as if nothing happened, the two walked past the group, who just stood there shocked.

* * *

Nobody said anything the entire night as multiple people performed, and multiple awards were given out. Connect 3 got a few awards, one for Artists of the Year, Best Group, and Best Video. All in all we we all happy for them. Someone was yet to talk about the 'Naitlyn,' incident. After the award show, they all went to the after party, everything the same as before. When the party was over, they all retreaded to their limo. Once they were all sitting down, the drama started.

"Nathanial… let me go this instant." Caitlyn threatened.

"Nawww. I am perfectly content with how things are right now." He smiled brightly, lifting one of his eyebrows, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell was that!?" Caitlyn snapped, slapping Nate across the face.

"What was what?" He asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT THICK?"

"Caitlyn I was just doing what the contract stated we should do." He spoke his voice that of someone acting like a smart ass.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT! NOWHERE IN THAT CONTACT DOES IT STATE THAT YOU HAVE TO STICK YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT!" she screamed getting out of the car, once it stopped at her house. "We are not together Nate. You have no right to act like we are. We signed a contract, that does not mean kissing me like that!"

Nate sighed, dropping his hands, "I apologized for that. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did. But you can't keep doing this. You keep giving me all these different signals. One minute its yes, the other its no. I am tired of fighting with you Caitlyn."

Caitlyn looked at him incredulously, tears running from her eyes, "Then stop Nate. Stop all of this. I'm not kidding. Go away." She turned around quickly sprinting in to the house. Leaving him there alone..

The next day while at the guys house, Shane found Nate in the music room.

"Hey man. What are you doing?" Shane asked sitting down on the bean-bag next to Nate.

"Nothing just finishing a song." Nate strummed the last few cords of the song

"Its about Caitlyn isn't it?" he said giving Nate a pointed look.

Nate nodded his head in agreement with Shane's prediction, he started strumming again, "Yeah, listen..."

_Tonight I walked into the bedroom_  
_You were visibly upset_  
_Tellin' me I made a bad move_  
_But I didn't do nothin'_  
_You start screamin' wake the neighbours_  
_Now everybody's out for blood_  
_Didn't want no confrontation_  
_'Cause of you that's what I've got_

_Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you_  
_And every battle that we fought just made us look like fools_

_No you can't have a World War III_  
_If there's only one side fighting_  
_And you know, whoa-oh_  
_That there's lessons left to learn_  
_Every time you attack_  
_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_Then I know, whoa-oh_  
_That I'll never let it be_  
_A World War III_  
_World War III_

_Now you're rounding up your army_  
_Turning all your troops on me_  
_Telling lies just to feel happy_  
_But I won't retaliate_

_No you can't have World War III_  
_If there's only one side fighting_  
_And you know, whoa-oh_  
_That there's lessons left to learn_  
_Every time you attack_  
_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_Then I know, whoa-oh_  
_That I'll never let it be_  
_A World War III_

_Well you gotta chill out 'cause baby I don't wanna fight with you_  
_And every battle we fought just made us look like fools_

_No you can't have a World War III_  
_If there's only one side fighting_  
_And you know, whoa-oh_  
_That there's lessons left to learn_  
_Every time you attack_  
_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_Then I know, whoa-oh_  
_That I'll never let it be_  
_A World War III_  
_Not Gonna be a World War III_

_Every time you attack_  
_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_Then I know, whoa-oh_  
_That I'll never let it be_  
_A World War III_  
_World War III_  
_World War III_

"Wow. Man that's deep. All your fighting." Shane commented in pure shock

"Yeah. I mean I love her and she knows that. I would do anything to make it up to her, hell I would do anything for her. I just don't like fighting with her. She is so mad at me over something I did months ago. I just wish she would accept my apology."

"Yeah. I mean you have tour to try things too." Shane pointed out.

"Its okay its only a matter of time before she realizes I'm the one for her." Nate said placing the guitar back on its mantle.

Shane looked at Nate raising his eyebrow, "How do you know that you will get back together?"

He looked at Shane with water glistening in his eyes, "Because I have faith."

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Yes-this was supposed to be more Smitchie, but I got a better idea. ;)**

**Naitlyn-you get a little bit more attention for this chapter. But you will understand why, in order for the sequel to work out! **

**I know its not as long as usual. But this is a filler chapter. I promise next chapter will be very long!**

**So. Here's the news. Next chapter is the VERY last chapter of Populars of Nottingham High. :'( Sad! I know. But! Good news! There is a sequel! It might take me a little while to update this story because I want to have the first chapter of the sequel written. So I can post them both at the same time. That way there is no wait.**

******I am putting up a poll. Its on my profile! Check it out! I want you guys to guess what you think the sequels name will be.******

**I will try to update BTR and TOTGA asap!**

***Sneak peak for the sequel.*__They have all gone through heart break. Destiny's Child is huge, almost as big as Connect 3. Neither band has seen each other in months. Until one night at an Award show. A lot has happened, since the last story and suddenly they are all back at the place that made them famous. Camp Rock. What will happen to our popstars?__This isn't the exact summary, because I can't give it to you until the last chapter! BUT hopefully this gets your wheels turning!:)**


	28. I Want Crazy

**Who heard?**

**DANIELLE JONAS IS PREGNANT! Yay! Congratulations! They will be great parents. **

**I don't own Camp Rock.**

**mitchie moo-Yeah. Thank you!**

**nona-lovato-Well don't worry. This is a LONG chapter. Hopefully there is more in here for you!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-So am I. Sequels rock! haha! And Demi's dad passed away he had cancer. **

**Doclover-Oh thank you! I am trying to finish them. BTR is only a couple chapters away from being done... I will try to update them all soon!**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank You!**

**squirmyorchid-Keep faith!;)**

**blulove1711-Thank you! I looked for her account and couldn't find it. I hope I get a review for this chapter from her on her account lol. No it is not true about Joe and Blanda. Personally I pronounce her name like blonde-a. But that might be wrong. Oh well. I don't like her. AT ALL. Yes! Another point of the world my stories are read in. (BTW- Just if your wondering. I like to know what different countries have people that read what I write... Is that weird? lol.) I hope both you and your sister check out the sequel. **

**Going places-Yes! I know you love them! lol. Personally if I want long chapters I take huge breaks. Like I will write a paragraph one day, and then that's all the writing I do for a day. And each day I add one more. Thats what happens when you guys get long chapters (like this one). But if its a short chapter, I usually finish it in a day. So try that. Hope it helps!**

**MissApple17-I know! I am glad you like it. Yes! You were wrong! They didn't hook up! On your toes? Lol. The sequel will be up soon!**

**Kaity-Is this iceprincess272 or kaitlyn99? Lol. Either way thanks so much. I am a sucker for romance. So eventually there will be a happy ending. Hopefully you didn't wait to long this time? **

**TinkStar87-No he doesn't. You will see why here... Thank you! Glad I could help. I love your stories! Please update soon! Definatley check out this sequel. **

**This is it guys! The last chapter of Populars of Nottingham High! So I guess I should tell you the sequel name here it is...**

_**La La Land**_

* * *

A few weeks after the the whole public display of affection, and the Naitlyn blow up the group found themselves in LA. Everyone was there except for Caitlyn to support Mitchie and Connect 3. It was the first concert for Connect 3's new album, and Mitchie was the opening act debuting hers as well. Caitlyn had decided not to come on the tour while everyone else did. The group all flew together except for Connect 3 who flew to LA a day before. They were oblivious to the fact that Caitlyn wasn't there, that was until they all met up at the airport.

"Oh my its beautiful here." Ashley exclaimed getting off the plane.

"I know isn't it." Ella said, squinting her eyes at the suns glare, before putting on her sunglasses.

"Any idea where the guys are?" Barron asked looking around the airport

Mitchie looked around confused, "Shane said that they would be here when we got off."

"I wonder where they are..." Ella asked twirling her hair.

The group walked a little confused. Mitchie pulled out her phone, dialing Shane's number

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shi-_

Hearing the ringtone, Mitchie flung herself around to find Connect 3 busting up laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" Jason gasped out holding onto his side, as Nate and Shane nearly fell to the floor.

The group looked at them confused, I mean it wasn't really that funny.

"Okayyy..." Sander drug out.

The group were heading out to their cars when Nate asked, "Where is Caitlyn?"

The girls looked at each other before speaking, "She didn't wanna come."

In an instant his head snapped towards their direction, "Why?"

Ella rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing, "She didn't wanna be around you for months, on a tour."

Running toward the airport doors he yelled back, "I'm gonna go get her."

The group looked at each other incredulously, "Nate you don't have enough time. And how are you going to convince her to do that?" Shane asked yelling at the doors.

He looked over at them with a 'are you kidding me' look before announcing with full confidence, "Oh I'll be back in time, and don't worry she will be here."

* * *

"N..Nate what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked upon opening the door. She knew well and clear he was supposed to be on the opposite side of the country right now.

"I came to get you," he told her, running upstairs to her bedroom, leaving her to follow "you're going on tour with me."

She looked at him unbelieving before speaking, "I'm not going"

Nate's eyebrows raised as he looked at her, "Oh yes you are." Without thinking he ran to her closet, grabbing a few suitcases, before pilling clothes, shoes, into the large bags, before he ran out and into her bathroom, where he began collecting things.

"No I'm not Nathaniel." Caitlyn said leaning on the door-jam of her bathroom.

"News flash for yah sweetheart. Your going even if that means I have to carry you out myself." A smirk spread across his face as he ran with the items in hand back to her closet, throwing them into the suitcase.

"Like hell I am!" She shouted following him. Her mouth fell open when she saw he had all of her stuff practically packed.

Nate looked at her, his eyebrows raising, "Okay fine. Don't go." he took a seat on the bench in the middle of her closet. Caitlyn looked at him smugly as if to say 'Haha. I get what I want. Always.'

That was until Nate started speaking again, "But then that means I'm not going either. I'll just sit here on this bench with you. Since I have exactly an hour to be on the flight with you, I will miss it." He sighed. "That sucks to, because if I don't make my flight, then I wont make it to the concert. And if I don't make it to the concert then it will get cancelled, and I'll be disappointing my fans." He sighed again looking around the room. "I have never had to cancel a concert before. Ever. I just feel so bad." He sighed once more, an aimless appearance on his face. "I mean it could all be avoided if you would just agree to go." Nate exaggerated the details drawing them out in a perfect picture for her.

"I guess I'll call everyone and tell them that I wont make it in time. Mitchie is going to be so disappointed her first opening concert, and its canceled because one of her best-friends wont go. I know if I were in your shoes I would have guilt flowing through my core." he sighed once more his shoulders slumping as he looked at Caitlyn, "I feel so bad for her-well I guess I should call and let them-" he stopped digging in his pocket when Caitlyn interrupted him.

"DAMN IT! FINE! I WILL GO!" Caitlyn yelled exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air, Nate mentally shot his fit up in the air as a victory. "No need to frickin guilt trip me!"

She continued to pack the remaining of her things, well the few things Nate had not, before they were both off.

* * *

"Do you guys think he is going to bring her back?" Tess asked the group as they arrived at the hotel to unpack their things.

Ella looked at her confused, "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

Ashley shook her head, "No. I mean Caitlyn is just now beginning to be okay with being left alone in a room with him again. She was like majorly pissed off about him kissing her at the award show. And I mean major. And you were there when she called all of us-."

Ella looked over at Ashley nodding in agreement. "-She was like ranting about the who situation. I personally think the whole thing is made up. She is trying to hide how she really feels. So unless in he can convince her within an hour of getting there, no, she is not going to come back with him."

The rest of the girls joined in with their conversation, leaving the boys just standing there in the dark.

"I hate when they do that." Jason muttered at Shane. Who just nodded his head.

"I mean how" He threw his hand out in question, "do they finish each others sentences like automatically knowing."

"Dude you wanna try it?" Jason asked out of the blue.

"Sure." Shane nodded his head in agreement. "Starting now... Can you believe Nate he just like left us to go find-"

Jason stood there suddenly interrupting "-Birds. I know. There are all kinds, they are Red Robins, Blue Jays, Yellow Canary's, Finches-"

"Dude I know." Shane said getting angry, "But you like totally didn't do that right. We are supposed to be talking like the girls do. And let me tell you! You suck at it! Like very badly!" He clenched his teeth in frustration. They hadn't even lasted a minute.

Jason looked over at him smirking, "Okay. Fine. I challenge you to talk like a girl the longest when Nate gets back. Winner-Get the satisfaction of seeing the other dress up in a Cinderella dress, and they have to walk around the street singing."

"Fine. Deal." Shane replied smirking, knowing all to well how easy this was going to be.

* * *

"Why did you come back and get me? I mean one of the girls could have" Caitlyn asked Nate once they were both flying on the plane.

An incredulous look sat on Nate's face, "Would you have complied with them?"

She went to say yes, until he shot her a look.

"No.. probably not." She finally admitted a slight chuckle leaving both of their lips.

Nate shook his head, looking over at her, with a smile upon his lips, "Thats why. Contrary to what you want to believe, you still care about me. You may want to deny it, but we both know you love me. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to go. And don't try and use Mitchie as an excuse because we both know you were feeling pretty bad for making me miss it."

Caitlyn sat there shocked, she couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Nate, how do you know me so well?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"You knew I felt bad, and you know that I love you. How did you know?" She asked, fully aware she said love instead of loved.

Nate's eyes glistened at her full of hope, "I know you. I know things about you that not even the girls nor your parents know. The reason I know these things is because I love you."

Caitlyn looked up at him about to cry, "Nate, please-"

Reaching over to her, her grabbed her hand, "Listen. I know you don't want to hear this. I know that despite how much you want to hide it you can't. You love me, and I love you. Look I know we started out ruff, but we got through that, and it was the best time of my life. I loved you. I LOVE YOU!" Caitlyn sat there smiling, as tears ran from her face listening to him talk. "I know I made a mistake and I am so sorry for hurting you, that was the lowest point of my life. I cannot condone what I did because it was wrong. I should have never cheated on you, and I should have never have hurt you like I did. I know you probably are hesitant to be with me again, but I guess what I am asking you is if you, Caitlyn Marie Gellar can forgive me and give us another chance."

A huge smile appeared upon her face, as she nodded her head rapidly. Reaching over to one another, they found their lips fused together in a passionate kiss. Finally after months they two had found each other again, becoming a whole.

* * *

"Wow. Like OMG! Like how did you get her to like come here?" Jason exclaimed in his most girly voice. The entire group except Shane looked at him with the wildest expression across their faces.

Rolling his eyes at Jason, Shane flipped his hair, flicking his hand out, "Like totally. Like I honestly, like didn't believe that you would like get her here."

"Why are they trying to talk like girls?" Caitlyn whispered walking up to Mitchie.

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn laughing, "I am just as clueless as you are. Good to see you decided to show up."

Caitlyn nodded her head in agreement as they zoned back into the guys conversation.

Nate snorted at Shane's voice, "Shane dude your girly enough, time to toughen up man."

"What the hell! Dude are you kidding me that was so rude I am not a girl!" Shane exclaimed, loosing his girly voice.

Nate and Jason looked at each other before busting up laughing, giving each other a high five. "That was great." Nate exclaimed.

"I know. I know. Thank you very much. One Cinderella dress coming up." Jason announced a smiled on his face as he bowed.

"YOU SET ME UP!" Shane screamed in realization. "That's not fair!"

Nate patted Shane on the back, "Life's not fair toughen up."

"Would you like to explain to us what happened?" Tess finally asked

"You will see later." Jason announced, as him and Nate snickered, leaving a pissed off Shane.

* * *

"I am so scared." Mitchie told Shane as she paced back in forth on the wings of the stage.

He looked over at her, before pulling her into his arms. "Don't be you will be great. I promise you, it will be fine. Everybody is going to see exactly why I fell in love with the great Mitchie Torres." With that he placed a sweet kiss upon her plump pink lips before pulling back.

"Okay." She smiled, walking away from him, grabbing a mic.

* * *

"How are you all doing tonight!" Mitchie asked running on the stage.

"AHHHH!"

"Thats great but I don't think you are that excited." She spoke taunting the audience to be louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Much better! As you all know I am Mitchie Torres, and I am going to perform my hit single for you guys."

...

_Oh hold me,_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_I wanna get back_  
_get back_  
_Get back_  
_Get back_

_Get back!_

_yaooo!_

Running up the catwalk Mitchie said a goodbye to the audience, "Thank you all so much! You've been great! Now here is Connect 3!" She continued running towards the side of the stage where she biffed it. Falling on her face, as a guitarist tryed to help her up. Laughing it off, she stood up facing the crowd to throw her hands up in the air, as if to say 'Ta-Da!'

* * *

I ran into the wing of the arena straight into Shane's arms, my face had turned the darkest shade of red imaginable.

He protectively wrapped his strong muscles around her body. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he tryed his hardest not to chuckle, knowing all to well that she was embarrassed.

Talking into his chest she let out a muffled, "That was so embarrassing! I cannot believe I did that!"

"Why are you worrying? It wasn't bad. All you did was make it more memorable."

"Yeah Mitch, why would that be embarrassing?" Nate interrupted, grabbing the couples attention. "I mean has Shane told you what he did his first concert. He totally forgot the lyrics and started singing Barney's 'I Love You.' Let me tell you, that was the funniest thing ever, it ended up on Perez Hilton hours later." He smirked at Shane before walking up the ladder to get to the guitars.

Mitchie looked over at him, trying her hardest not to start laughing. The task proved to be to difficult as the entire group, erupted in laughter.

"Umm... What are you wearing?" She finally asked looking down as his choice of outfit.

"Oh you mean Shane didn't tell you?" Jason asked sweetly. Mitchie just nodded her head no. "Well he lost a bet. Whoever could not talk like a girl for the longest had to walk around in a Cinderella dress singing. And your boyfriend here. Won it."

"This is going to be great." Caitlyn announced laughing so much she fell over.

"Yeah Yeah." Shane said waving off the crowd, " Anyways. You did fine. And with this" he said motioning to his clothing, "they won't remember it." Shane promised, kissing her before walking on stage.

"HOW YA'LL DOING TONIGHT!?" he yelled walking on stage, as the audience erupted in laughter.

* * *

Nate walked out onstage, with a guitar in hand, "Okay so I just got back here in LA round an hour ago. Just before this show started. I was headed back to Jersey to get a special someone, I kinda wrote this song in the time I was on the flight. So this is the first time anyone including my bad mates has heard this. Shane, Jason I encourage you to play with me if you can figure out some of the chords."

He started playing the upbeat cords, letting the lyrics flow from his mouth.

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
_I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
_I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright_  
_Without you baby is a waste of time_

_Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed_  
_It got washed away in a summer rain_  
_You can't undo a fall like this_  
_'Cause love don't know what distance is_  
_Yeah, I know it's crazy_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
_Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy_

_Yeah_

"Caitlyn will you come out her with me?" Nate yelled to the side of the stage.

She stood there shaking her head, until she was pushed out by the girls.

_I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why_  
_Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_  
_The world makes all kinds of rules for love_  
_I say you gotta let it do what it does_

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_  
_Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes_  
_I love that we're rebels, and we still believe_  
_We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah_

Moments later Shane and Jason joined him in playing.

_Oh, I know we're crazy, yeah_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
_You with me baby? Let's be crazy_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

_Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking_  
_There's no such thing as wild enough, and maybe we just think too much_  
_Who needs to play it safe in love?_  
_Let's be crazy!_

_Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy_  
_I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy_  
_Yeah…_

The crowd went wild as they finished the song. Nate pulled Caitlyn towards him, and the arena got even louder.

"You and me, Caitlyn?" he spoke in the microphone looking up at her.

She smiled out at the crowd who were all yelling 'yes' looking over at Nate she spoke in the microphone "Let's be crazy."

* * *

"OMG! Did you know that they got back together?" Mitchie screamed running up to Shane.

Shane stood there shaking his head, his mouth hanging open like a fish. "No! I am just as surprised as you are. I mean I was hoping just like we all were that they would get back together, but I never thought that it would happen so soon. I thought-Wow this is shocking."

"I know right? But since when do they do something that we all expect? They always do the unexpected stuff. I'm just SO beyond happy that they're back together. That means no Miserable Nate and no grumpy Caitlyn as well." Mitchie said Grinning.  
"Yeah. But Enough about them though. How about we go... after the concert" Shane asked his thoughts peering off for her to be imaginative, as he slipped his hand in hers.  
"Yeah sure. Lets go to mine." She smiled.

* * *

"Guys we are doing our song tonight." Nate informed everyone when he ran back on stage.

"Are you serious?" Tess asked looking at him like he had 3 heads.

Nate squinted his eyes in confusion, "Yes."

Ashley looked at him before busting up laughing, "That's our joke song! You really wanna make fools of ourselves out there in front of 20,000 people?"

"Mitch I think you did that already by falling on stage." Caitlyn informed, Mitchie stood there blushing as everyone else chuckled.

"Okay so its agreed we are all going to do this song, as the half way through the concert song." Nate finished running back on stage.

The rest of the group ran around backstage, in dressing rooms, and on the buses for their costumes as the concert continued.

* * *

The entire arena was black as they heard Mitchie's voice come across the stage.

___[Mitchie:]_  
_Lets get is bouncing in here._

The lights the the arena flicked on to reveal everybody dressed in wacky clothes, that didn't match at all. At that same moment the quirky music started, and everyone busted out in weird dance moves.

Nate was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans, with a white shirt. He covered it with a long black tench coat and a black tie. He also had on a hat, fake mustache, sunglasses, and mix-matched-shoes.

_[Nate:]_  
_Bounce just bounce_  
_Let me see that body bounce_  
_Cause my rhymes are so fly_  
_And my jeans are so tight_  
_That I make these people bounce_

_[Nate:]_  
_Bounce Just bounce_  
_Let me see your body bounce_  
_Cause My rhymes are so fly_  
_And my jeans are so tight_  
_That I make these people bounce_

Shane was wearing a 1980's-1990's track suit, it was red white and blue. A poofed up long brown face wig was held on his head by a sweatband. And he also was wearing sunglasses

_[Shane:]_  
_Let me see that body bounce baby_  
_Let me see that body bounce_  
_Let me see that body bounce right_  
_(Yeah Man)_

_[Nate:]_  
_Now I'm the kind of guy that likes to bounce_  
_Now I'm the kind of guy that has a pet mouse_  
_I'm the kind of guy that likes to scream_  
_And all these other people want to do it like me_

_[Nate:]_  
_So bounce_  
_Just bounce_  
_Let me see that body bounce_  
_Cause My rhymes are so fly_  
_And my jeans are so tight_  
_That I make these people bounce_

_[Nate:]_  
_Bounce just bounce_  
_Let me see that body bounce_  
_Cause My rhymes are so fly_  
_And my jeans are so tight_  
_That I make these people bounce_

_[Nate/Shane:]_  
_Dance Break_

Mitchie finally came on stage. She was wearing nerd glasses, with tape on the bridge of the nose. Her shirt was a black and white stripped long sleeve, that was rolled up and tied, like a daisy duke. She had a blue and pink tu-tu skirt, with her hair pulled up.

_[Mitchie:]_  
_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E_  
_Wait I cant dance._

Sander joined her wearing a black wig that had lots of curls, with sunglasses and a black workout suit outfit

_[Sander:]_  
_That's okay.. I'll show you how to bounce_

_[Mitchie:]_  
_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E_  
_Wait I cant dance._

_[Sander:]_  
_That's okay I'll show you how to bounce_

_[Nate:]_  
_B is for bouncing_  
_O is for opportunity_  
_U is for unity_  
_N is for nutrition_  
_C is for community_  
_And E is for Everybody_

Caitlyn was in bright neon pink leggings, with a light pink skirt, and a multicolored jacket with a purple tank top. She had her hair pulled back into a side pony tail, with a yellow bandanna on her head.

_[Nate:]_  
_And do the bounce now_  
_A do the bounce_  
_Let me see you bounce_  
_Just bounce_  
_Just bounce_  
_Let me see that body bounce_  
_Cause My rhymes are so fly_  
_And my jeans are so tight_  
_That I make these people bounce_

Ella was in pink tights like Caitlyn's. She had a blue jean jacket over her shirt. And bright black and neon green high tops.

_[Nate:]_  
_Let me see that body bounce_  
_Cause My rhymes are so fly_  
_And my jeans are so tight_  
_That I make these people bounce_

_[Sander:]_  
_Do the ham and cheese_  
_[Shane:]_  
_(Let me see that body bounce)_  
_[Sander:]_  
_Do the ham and cheese_

_[Joe:]_  
_(Let me see that body bounce)_  
_[Sander:]_  
_Do the chicken wing_  
_Do the chicken wing_

The rest of the girls came out in tights similar to Caitlyn and Ella's only in different colors. They all had wigs on, that displayed a crazy hair style. Some were wearing shirts that tied up like Mitchie's, while others had jean jackets, and tank tops.

_[Sander:]_  
_Do the ham and cheese_  
_[Shane:]_  
_(Let me see that body bounce)_  
_[Sander:]_  
_Do the ham and cheese_  
_[Shane:]_  
_(Let me see that body bounce)_  
_[Sander:]_  
_Do the chicken wing_  
_Do the chicken wing_

_[Nate:]_  
_Yeah man_  
_Just remember one thing_  
_Keep on bouncing_  
_I want to thank MC D love,_  
_DJ Danger,_  
_KJ 2_  
_And my main man Sander productions_  
_Thats all we got for now_  
_But keep it funky_  
_And keep it bouncing_  
_All the way to the top_  
_Ahhhaaa!_

"That was so much fun!" They all screamed running off the stage, engulfing each other in a hugs. Running off to the various places they could change, the group did so preparing for the ending of the concert.

* * *

Mitchie came out on stage, "Okay so a few weeks ago I was asked by a reporter how I was dealing with this new fame. And my response was that I wouldn't let Hollywood change me. I will stay the same. So this is my response to that."

_I am confident, but_  
_I still have my moments._  
_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel,_  
_I still eat McDonald's._

_Baby, that's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine, machine._

Mitchie pulled on the side of her black dress, revealing her converse to the crowd, who busted up laughing.

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?_  
_Well, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single_  
_And have to go out and mingle_  
_Baby, that's not me, no, no._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
_'cause nothing else is real_  
_In the la-la land appeal_

_Some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_Well, I'm not gonna change_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_I will stay the same_  
_In the la-la land..._

_Machine_  
_Machine_  
_Machine_

My life was great, and I was proud of the accomplishments I had made throughout my life.

I knew that after this concert, my life would be so different. It was just a matter of who I associated with and how I chose to live my life. I had the worlds greatest boyfriend, the worlds best friends, and the worlds best family. I couldn't ask for anything better, no matter how much The La La Land tried to change me.

_I won't change anything in my life_  
_(I won't change anything in my life)_  
_I'm staying myself tonight_  
_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la land._

* * *

**So are you guys okay with the ending?**

**So any guesses on what the sequel will be about, now that you know the sequels name?**

**I have half of _La La Land'_s first chapter written. I will update it Sunday instead of my planned next Friday, if I can get 12 reviews... Its kind of a lot, but you guys have given me 20+ reviews before, sooo.. **

****This is kind of a personal thing I hope you guys will fill out to help me.****

**I would love to improve my skill with writing. I love writing stories for you guys, but like everybody else I am not perfect. There are things I am sure you have caught during this stories time frame. Please nothing completely rude. **

**So please fill this out and let me know what you think...**

**1. What are some things I could improve?**

**2. Do you like these authors notes?**

**3. Do you like me replying to your reviews?**

**4. Favorite part of this chapter?**

**5. What is a character (not including the main ones) that you would hate to see go away in the sequel?**


	29. La La Land

**Okay my lovelies! Please go check out La La Land I have just posted it! I hope you guys like it! **

**Thank you all for all my views I have 23,652. **

**272 reviews!**

**58 Favorites**

**73 followers! **

**It has been so great writing this story so thank you all! **

**1) I do not own any of the songs that were played during this story!**

**2) I do not own anything to be honest! **


End file.
